FÉNIX
by VBJTDEPT
Summary: Y tienes esa parte de tu vida donde por amor fuiste salvajemente lastimada. Pero luego pese a que corres el riesgo de que vuelva a ocurrir, te atreves a amar de nuevo.
1. Introducción

**Introducción**

 _El amor nunca muere de muerte natural._

 _Muere porque no sabemos cómo reponer su fuente._

 _Muere de ceguera emocional, de nuestros errores y traiciones._

 _Muere a causa de nuestras enfermedades y heridas del corazón._

 _Muere de cansancio, por falta de riego._

 _Cuando se vuelve opaco y deja de brillar,_

 _entonces el amor muere._

 _(Anaïs Nin)_


	2. Capítulo 1

Descargo de responsabilidad: Los personajes de Victorious no me pertenecen.

 **Capítulo 1**

\- Siiii – jadeaba una voz femenina en la cima del placer. Su cuerpo vibraba con los últimos espasmos del fuerte orgasmo regalado. Definitivamente la mujer a su lado sabía a la perfección lo que hacía.

\- Vega, te amo – susurró atrayéndola y depositando besos cortos en sus labios.

Victoria Vega se removió incómoda. Cuando la nube de placer se disipa, la realidad te golpea – Jade, me dejé llevar... – musitó tapándose sus expuestos pechos – Esto no cambia los planes de divorcio – completó decir. Se levantó raudamente y envolvió su cuerpo desnudo con la sábana.

\- Claro. Me lo dices después del tercer orgasmo – gritó al verla encerrarse en el baño – Y yo...ni siquiera me tocaste – pensó amargamente.

Tomó la almohada de su mujer e inhaló su agradable aroma. No quería perderla pero Tori ya no era feliz a su lado, y eso le dolía como el infierno. Pasaba sus días pensando en qué momento su matrimonio se vino abajo. Quizás fue cuando le reprochó por embarazarse, aquello afectó mucho a su mujer. Le pidió que la comprenda, tenían 22 años y recién llevaban un mes de casadas. La llegada de un bebé era tan inesperado. Sus pensamientos descansaban sobre disfrutar como pareja esos primeros años de matrimonio, luego los niños, sin embargo su esposa quería las cosas diferentes. Recordaba esa noche durante la cena "Estoy embarazada. Me hice la inseminación". La noticia le cayó como balde de agua fría. Estúpidamente se enojó y la lastimó. Se odió cuando la vio llorar. Con el pasar de los días digirió mejor la noticia. Se dio cuenta que sería madre y que su pequeña familia empezaría a crecer. Lo primero que hizo fue buscar el perdón de la morena y prometerle que intentaría ser la mejor madre para ese bebé. Tal vez la herida que le causó a su esposa no sanó.

\- Mamá – oyó la tierna vocecita al otro lado de la puerta. Rápidamente se vistió con su bóxer y la bata de dormir que yacía en el piso.

\- ¿Cómo está la niña más hermosa del planeta? – La cargó en sus brazos y la llevó hasta la cocina.

\- Tengo hambre – bostezó perezosa la pequeña morena. Restregó sus ojitos y sonrió hacia su madre.

Jade acarició la carita de su angelito de cuatro años. Su llegada fue inesperada pero era feliz con su existencia. Sus ojos se aguaron al caer en cuenta de que si se divorciaban, no vería a esa hermosa niña a diario. Pese a lo extenuante de su trabajo, procuraba llegar a tiempo para acostarla y cantarle su canción de dormir.

Con cuidado la sentó en su sillita y empezó a prepararle una de sus especialidades hotcakes. Mientras los preparaba volvió a sentirse abatida. La palabra divorcio solo le pinchaba el corazón.

Tori se quedó observándolas tras la pared. Su esposa y su hija jugaban mientras la primera cocinaba y la menor la veía con felicidad. Le iba a partir el corazón a Rebecka cuando ellas se separaran.

\- Mami, ven – la llamó la pequeña ojimarrón al descubrirla.

Se sentó junto a su hija y agradeció por el desayuno que le pusieron en frente - ¿Tú no comes?

\- No tengo hambre – respondió juntándose a las mujeres más importantes de su vida.

\- ¿El tío Beck, va a volver a venir hoy? – habló con la boquita manchada de jalea.

Tori casi se atraganta y la pálida chica se apuró a golpearle la espalda - ¿Estás bien?

\- Si... – sonrió forzada.

\- ¿Cuándo vino Beck? – preguntó extrañada. Su mejor amigo no le comentó nada.

\- Ayer. Jugo con yo y mami...

\- Bebé, se dice al revés – corrigió a la pequeña que no entendió a qué se refería – Pasó a saludar y ya sabes...Becka quería jugar – levantó los hombres dejando el resto para la comprensión de Jade.

\- Claro – Sonrió no ahondando en ello. Beck era un miembro más de su familia.

(x)

La sala de juntas estaba lista para la reunión de ese día. Una joven de baja estatura alisaba su uniforme. Dio un último vistazo al área y todo estaba perfecto. Hasta el café de su jefa se cercioró de tenerlo a tiempo.

Los primeros en llegar fueron el jefe de laboratorio, Robbie Shapiro, seguido por Cat Valentine, una de las diseñadoras de modas principales de la empresa. André, encargado del marketing y las relaciones públicas apareció minutos después. Faltaban veinte minutos para empezar la reunión y los dueños de la empresa no se presentaban aún.

\- Buenos días, Sr. Justin – saludó la alegre asistente al guapo muchacho que entraba a la sala.

\- Siento la tardanza – se disculpó con todos – Mis padres...

\- Buenos días, equipo – entró una pareja mayor. Él, cabello castaño y canoso, con ojos ámbar, y ella con piel blanca y ojos verdes.

\- Sres. West. Por favor – los ubicó en los asientos al costado de la silla principal que seguía vacía.

\- Allyson Brooke siempre tan linda y amable – sonrió la madura mujer.

\- Gracias, Sra. Linda.

\- ¿A qué hora llega Jadelyn? – demandó la voz masculina de Edward West.

\- Justo a tiempo – sonrió la mencionada. Brevemente saludó a todos los presentes y besó a sus progenitores - ¿Como me gusta? – preguntó a Ally antes de probar su café.

\- Negro con dos de azúcar.

\- Bien...Justin, cuéntanos tus buenas nuevas – empezó dirigiéndose a su hermano.

El más joven de los West con orgullo narró su excelente jugada "según él mismo" en la que invirtió tiempo estos últimos meses – **Real** siempre tiene a los mejores en sus filas, ¿cierto? – halagó al grupo de trabajo – Por eso he conseguido que por todo este año la famosa modelo Nara Van Der Woodsen sea la imagen del Conglomerado "Real" – Todos a excepción de Jade gritaron con júbilo y aplaudieron al menor, pues no era para menos, conseguir que una de las chicas más influyentes del medio firmara con ellos, era una gran anotación – El trabajo fue duro. Su madre quien es su representante fue un hueso duro de roer, pero lo logré.

\- Potencializaremos las ventas – dijeron emocionados André, Cat, y Robbie.

\- Nuevas metas para este año – exigió Edward - ¿No te alegras?

\- Si – contestó sonriéndole al menor, aunque no tenía idea de quién hablaban, o si lo hacía, no la ubicaba.

Cada uno regresó a su puesto de trabajo a excepción de los West que fueron al despacho de presidencia.

\- ¿Qué te ocurre? – interrogó preocupada Linda al notar a su hija ausente.

\- Tori sigue con lo del divorcio. Me he pasado todo estos meses intentando hacer que revoque su decisión y no lo he conseguido – su rostro reflejaba abundante tristeza y frustración. Sintió el abrazo de su madre y deseaba que la hubiera aliviado como cuando niña, sin embargo lo único que le devolvería la paz, era salvar su matrimonio – Trabajo menos. Le doy el espacio que quiere. Hago cada cosa que se le apetece, pero nada es suficiente – enumeró con voz ahogada.

\- Hija, de corazón desearía que fuera todo diferente, pero no lo es. La haces infeliz a ella y a ti también forzándola a algo que tal parece, ya no quiere - Por el amor a su hija, y a la misma Victoria hablaba crudamente.

La castaña suspiró agotada, quería la felicidad de Tori, sin embargo dolía que ya no fuese a su lado.

Sus padres regresaron a la mansión, y Justin fue a recibir al aeropuerto a la dichosa modelo. Encendió su laptop y comenzó con su trabajo.

El día transcurría sin contratiempos. Después de revisar las proyecciones de este año, optó por salir de la empresa. Se sentía cansada. Apagó su computadora y se comunicó con Ally para que cancele todas sus citas de la agenda.

Pasó por el estudio fotográfico buscando a su mejor amigo para platicar un rato, mas no lo encontró. Últimamente faltaba demasiado al trabajo. Si hubiera sido otra persona, ella mismo lo ponía de patitas en la calle.

\- ¿Te vas temprano, Jadey? – preguntó la atractiva morena al topársela en el ascensor.

\- No me siento bien...

\- Ve a casa. Dale mis saludos a Tori y a la muñequita – articuló.

La ojiverde azulada asintió y se despidió. Llegando al subsuelo buscó su coche y salió de allí. Aprovecharía su llegada temprano e invitaría a sus mujeres a cenar.

Unas cuadras antes de su parada final compró unas rosas rojas para su mujer y unos pastelitos para su hija. Quizás había descuidado ser detallista y eso desanimó a su esposa. "Los detalles marcan la diferencia" recordaba las palabras de su padre.

Con una nueva actitud estacionó su coche y corrió hacia sus mujeres. Abrió la puerta y no vislumbró a nadie en el primer piso. Supuso que al ser las cuatro de la tarde, su hija estaría tomando la siesta y Tori pintando en su estudio.

Intentando no hacer mucho ruido subió sigilosa por las escaleras. La puerta de la recamara de su angelito estaba abierta y como lo predijo, estaba dormida.

Dio unos pasos más para dirigirse al ático y sorprenderla. Tori había hecho de él, su santuario de arte. Los singulares sonidos provenientes de su habitación, la detuvieron. Imaginó que tal vez su mujer estaba arreglándola. Colocó los pastelitos en uno de los estantes del pasillo y ocultando las rosas detrás de su espalda, empujó la puerta.

A Beck y Tori se les heló la sangre al oír un jadeo que no tenía nada que ver con sus actividades vespertinas – Jade... – Tartamudearon los amantes separándose.

La ojiverde dejó caer las rosas al piso y tapó con su mano el grito que salía de su garganta. Nunca, ni en sus más espantosas pesadillas, esperó ver a SU MEJOR AMIGO follando con SU ESPOSA en su propia cama.

El moreno se puso la ropa interior como pudo y Tori cubrió su cuerpo con la sábana. Las lágrimas rodando por sus ojos chocolates sustituyeron a su pálido rostros al ver la cara contrita de su esposa.

\- ¿Por qué? – sollozó Jade acercándose a ella y levantando su cabeza para que sus miradas se encuentren - ¿Por qué, mi amor? – gritó amargamente.

La media latina no gesticulaba palabra alguna al no encontrar qué decir. Ni ella misma comprendía en qué punto se enamoró de Beck y le falló a quien llamaba el amor de su vida.

\- Di algo, por favor. Duele...demasiado – tomó su morena mano y la puso sobre el lugar donde estaba su corazón.

\- Perdóname – clamó.

\- Jade...- llamó Beck al ver aquella desgarradora escena. Había roto el corazón de su mejor amiga. Por la tentación. Por enamorarse de la mujer ajena. Por amar a la esposa de su mejor amiga.

Con la pocas fuerzas que le quedaban se levantó de la cama y miró hacia él y luego a ella – ¿Desde cuándo?

Los morenos agacharon la cabeza. La vergüenza los avasallaba y el golpe para Jade sería peor.

Al notar que no hablaban, salió de la habitación con un solo pensamiento, llevarse a su hija.

\- ¿Qué vas a hacer? – chilló asustada al ver la fría mirada de Jade. Torpemente la siguió al ver hacia donde giró.

\- Me llevo a mi hija – afirmó entrando a la recamara con pareces decoradas de princesas.

\- Es mía, Jade – la haló hacia atrás alejándola de la niña.

\- También es mía. Si quieres ir por la vía legal, hazlo. Yo no dejaré que mi hija se quede con ustedes – respondió viéndolos con asco.

\- No es tuya – Intervino Beck angustiado – Esa niña...es mi hija...

\- Beck... – musitó la morena aterrada.

Aquella declaración la detuvo de tomar en brazos a su angelito. Dio la vuelta despacio y lo miró indignada - ¡Mientes! Esa niña – señaló a la menor – Es mía y de Tori...¡A ella no me la quitas! – articuló con rabia y con tristeza en sus ojos.

\- No miente... – sollozó y se sintió la peor persona del mundo por todo el daño que le seguiría causando a su esposa, pero no podía permitir que le quiten al centro de su vida, y si la verdad era la única manera de impedirlo, la diría – Una noche antes de la boda...estuvimos juntos – susurró entre llanto.

La ojiverde dejó de escuchar. Solo retumbaban en sus oídos las últimas palabras. Miró hacia la pequeña que empezaba a abrir esos ojitos marrones que tanto le gustaban. Ojitos como los de su padre. Su padre quien era su mejor amigo y el amante de su esposa. Esa tarde no solo rompieron su corazón. Esa tarde la mataron en vida.

Sin dar vuelta atrás bajó las escaleras velozmente. Tropezó con los últimos escalones a causa de su vista nublada por las lágrimas pero continuó. No importó el llamado de su angelito, o de Tori, peor de Beck, solo necesitaba largarse lo más rápido de allí.

Tomó la cartera de su coche, y paró al primer taxi que se le cruzó – Avance – gritó al espantado taxista. Nervioso arrancó el automóvil mientras que de vez en cuando veía preocupado por el retrovisor a la destrozada mujer.

Con las manos temblando sacó su celular y marcó el número del abogado de la familia - Redacta los papeles del divorcio y mándalos a mi oficina – con voz quebrada demandó.

\- Están listos. Victoria los inició hace tres meses y ya están firmados por ella – Jade tapó su boca evitando que más sollozos salieran de ella – Ya eligió las pertenencias que deseaba. La casa de la playa y la casa que compraste hace dos años y que tengo entendido es donde viven actualmente – continuó detallando el abogado – Le expliqué que no es parte de las acciones de la empresa debido a que aún no heredas la parte que te corresponde...

\- Hazlos llegar a mi oficina, los firmaré y estoy de acuerdo con el asunto de las casas – intentó sonar fría – Adiós – Colgó y marcó otro número conocido para ella – Ally, te espero a la entrada con mi pasaporte – ordenó y arrojó su celular por la ventana sin esperar ninguna respuesta. – Al conglomerado "Real" – indicó al curioso taxista – Tenga su pago – le entregó sus anillos de compromiso y de bodas al frenar el carro en el semáforo en rojo.

Continuará...


	3. Capítulo 2

Descargo de responsabilidad: Los personajes de Victorious no me pertenecen.

Capítulo 2

Un atractivo cuerpo ligeramente bronceado se movía al son de la cámara. Las posturas cambiaban a menudo para la secuencias de fotografías que estaban preparando. Varias de las personas en el estudio quedaban fascinados viéndola trabajar y otros prendados por su belleza. Uno de ellos, el joven de ojos color ámbar.

\- Descanso – gritó el encargado de la sesión.

\- Para ti – se acercó Justin West a la modelo con una botella con agua – Llevo un año completo viéndote hacer esto y me sigues encantando – halagó con una enorme sonrisa.

Nara se ruborizó y prefirió hidratarse. Aunque fuera extrovertida y espontánea, algunas veces los cumplidos la abochornaban – Exageras – respondió después de beber la mitad del contenido.

\- ¿Salimos esta noche? – se apresuró a decir al notar que otra de las modelos la llamaba.

\- Justin, no creo que sea buena idea - reflexionó – La prensa ya nos inventó un falso romance y no quiero más chismes – enfatizó algo molesta. Procuraba mantener su vida privada para ella y evitaba en lo posible dar de qué hablar.

\- Sabes como es el medio, guapa – colocó el mechón suelto del cabello tras su oreja – Además, quizás se termina haciendo realidad – sobó su mejilla. Esa chica le gustaba tanto, aceptó.

La ojiazul se removió incómoda – Tienes mi amistad, Jus.

\- No me rendiré – afirmó decidido. Cuando un West fijaba un objetivo, lo conseguía.

\- No me involucro con la gente que trabajo, te lo dije.

\- Siempre hay una primera vez.

\- No estoy interesada. Ahora si me disculpas... – se excusó y caminó presurosa donde la rubia que la llamó anteriormente.

\- El galán te tiene ganas – molestó codeándola suavemente – Le gustas.

\- Es mi amigo, Cara – rodó los ojos aburrida – Además no me gusta de esa forma – Reconocía lo atractivo y encantador que era Justin West, pero netamente le interesaba en el plano de amistad.

\- Y porque no es una chica – agregó bajando un poco la voz.

\- Cállate – la regañó y la haló hacia el set de maquillaje que estaba vacío – Nunca más vuelvo a contarte nada – Se arrepentía haberle confiado hace unos meses las dudas respecto a su sexualidad – Amo a los chicos, solo que espero al indicado...Lo que te dije fue una tontería – alegó para convencerla.

\- Te engañas a ti misma. He visto como admiras a las féminas, con ojos hambrientos...Auch – se quejó al ser golpeada en la cabeza.

\- Solo admiro. Ver la belleza en los demás no tiene nada de malo – contestó sonrojada.

\- Si, si, como tú digas...Por cierto – pretendió dejar el tema – ¿Quién es más linda, Lauren Jauregui o Shawn Méndez?

\- Lolo – respondió raudamente.

\- ¿Camila Cabello o Brad Simpson?

\- Obvio que Camz.

\- ¿Justin West o Yo?

\- Tú...

\- Tu resultado, mujeres 3 vs hombres 0 – remarcó con gestos graciosos – Eres tan gay – se carcajeó – Y gracias, sé que soy mejor que Justin – farfulló engreída.

\- Idiota – Bufó irritada. Sin embargo seguía enredada. Con los chicos no tenía mucha experiencia ya que solo tuvo dos relaciones sentimentales y sexuales. Matt, su primer novio, y Niall, su segundo y último. Y en honor a la verdad, con ninguno de los dos disfrutó mucho la relación. Por otra parte estaban las hermosas mujeres, no las miraba hambrienta como decía la rubia, solo le gustaba observarlas un poquito más de lo debido. Su confusión se hizo mayor cuando en sus sueños terminaba teniendo el mejor sexo de su vida a manos de una mujer, y los orgasmos que nunca tuvo con sus ex, a través de sueños lésbicos los experimentó.

\- Oye, lo siento – se preocupó al verla con la mirada perdida – Sabes lo que pienso. El amor no es condicionado por lo que llevas en medio de las piernas – la abrazó cariñosa – Puede que la mujer de tu vida esté perdida por allí – susurró y corrió antes de que la vuelvan a golpear.

\- Idiota – terminó riendo. Negó con la cabeza por las ocurrencias de Cara, sin saber que podría tener razón.

(x)

El fin de semana llegó y los señores West jugaban contentos con su nieta. Estaban orgullosos por lo lista que demostraba ser - ¿Cómo están ustedes? – preguntó Linda a los morenos.

\- Bien – contestaron al unísono. Les era incómodo estar en la mansión West. Sobre todo porque la pareja que jugaba con su hija no tenían idea de lo que sucedió hace un año. Y al parecer Jade tampoco lo aclaró.

\- Relájense. No nos molesta su relación – Supusieron al notarlos retraídos y tensos.

\- Mi hija y tú se divorciaron hace un año – Habló el mayor a su ex nuera – Y tú eres un buen hombre, Beck – se dirigió al moreno – Llevas un año divorciada, Tori. Es lógico que quisieras darte una oportunidad.

La morena solo asintió. ¡Que cobardes eran!. Tanto ella y Beck no tuvieron el valor de esclarecer la verdad, y recién hace una semana "oficializaron su relación". Los West todo este tiempo asumieron que la relación nació por el apoyo que recibió del moreno para atravesar el mal momento del divorcio – ¿Jade lo sabe?

\- Lo hace – comentó Justin haciendo su entrada. Vestía una bermuda y una BVD blanca.

Beck y Tori palidecieron - ¿Qué?

\- Yo se lo dije. Era justo, ¿cierto? - los desafió. A él no le hacía gracia la relación de ese par.

\- Si, pero... – la media latina tartamudeaba – O sea, ¿hablaste con ella? – preguntó contrariada. Tenía entendido por los padres de la ojiverde que ésta solo les mandaba saludos por mails.

\- Le pedí que me llame ya que era muy importante – articuló mirándolos fijamente.

\- ¿Cuándo? – un nervioso Beck se atrevió a hablar - ¿Qué te dijo?

\- Hoy – contestó a la primera pregunta – Y no dijo nada. Solo "bien" – hizo las comillas con sus dedos. Ni él comprendió la escueta respuesta. Su hermana se había ido lejos para olvidar a Victoria y al ponerla al tanto de la vida amorosa de su ex, ni siquiera expresó alguna emoción.

\- No te correspondía, Justin – regañó Edward.

\- ¿Por qué no nos pasaste con ella? – bramó la matriarca West.

\- Porque dijo que no era necesario – todos lo miraban confundido – Porque les hablaría directamente – sonrió arrogante levantando la ceja que los caracterizaba.

\- ¿Qué sabes tú, que nosotros no? – preguntó Linda con voz quebrada. Un año completo sin saber mucho de su hija fue difícil. Aunque recibieran un correo una vez a la semana, no era lo mismo. Pensar en que pudiera estar enferma, triste, sola, le quitó el sueño muchas veces.

\- Hola, familia – Se presentó la ojiverde en el jardín. Todos se quedaron mudos al verla menos Justin que se llevó primero la sorpresa. Ni él lo podía creer cuando su hermana le avisó que regresaba.

Edward y Linda sonrieron felices. Su primogénita regresaba y se la veía radiante, nada a como la imaginaron. Lo mismo Beck y Tori. La segunda notó como su ex lucía hermosa, fresca y su rostro parecía unos años más joven. La sensación de pérdida la tocó, quizás no haberla visto por todo un año lo causaba.

\- Mamaaaá – gritó la pequeña Rebecka y se lanzó a sus brazos, impidiendo a sus abuelos abrazar a su hija.

La ojiverde no le dio tiempo de asimilar nada para el momento en que ya sostenía entre sus brazos al angelito – Mi bebé – la apretujó con tanto amor y ternura. Todo este año fuera la hizo extrañarla demasiado. Dejando de lado su desastroso matrimonio, el engaño de Vega y la traición de Oliver, se dio cuenta de que esa niña inocente no tenía nada que ver con los problemas de los adultos. Cada noche de insomnio, de momentos tristes y momentos tranquilos, pensó en la personita en sus brazos. Su corazón latió veloz y la culpable era esa pequeña mujer – Hey, no llores – secó sus lagrimitas.

\- Ya no te vayas – tomó con sus pequeñas manitas el rostro de la mujer que le hizo tanta falta.

\- No, mi angelito...Ya no – Le llenó de besos la carita – Debo hablar con tu mamá y su novio – ironizó dándoles una mirada mordaz. Agradecía que su hermano la haya puesto al tanto y la preparó para saber que ese par estaría en su casa.

\- Jade, Tori tenía derecho a...

\- Lo sé, papá. Es un tema que nos concierne a los tres – cortó lo que sea que vaya a decir el mayor – Me acompañan adentro – le costó trabajo que la nena la suelte, y una vez conseguido se dirigió al despacho de su padre. Cuando los tres se encontraban en privado su semblante molesto, regresó - ¿Por qué mierda no han dicho la verdad?. Ustedes son las personas más sin vergüenzas y descaradas que he conocido – espetó con decepción.

La media latina se entristeció con la mirada que le otorgaron. Su ex tenía razón, pero habían muchos motivos por el cual, callaron – Perdónanos por ser cobardes...

\- En parte es culpa mía – colocó un brazo sobre los hombros de su pareja para reconfortarla.

Jade observó el gesto cariñoso. Le dolió. ¿A pesar de tantos meses fuera, aún quería a Vega? O ¿Era la herida que no terminaba de curar?. Ellos ya no deberían afectarle. Si regresó es porque sintió que superó ese bache – Acabemos con esta mierda de una vez. ¿Cuentan la verdad ustedes o yo? – les dio una severa mirada. Salvo que no fue buena idea cuando chocó con los ojos chocolates. Varias sensaciones se removieron en su interior. No podía y no quería volver a sentir algo por la mujer enfrente de ella. Cambió la vista a Beck y fue más fácil llenarse de enojo – Decidan – presionó.

\- Piensa en Becka, por favor – susurró la morena secando sus lágrimas – Ella ahora no lo va a entender.

Jade se asomó por la ventana y vio a la niña jugar con su hermano y sus padres. Le jodió que Vega tuviera razón – Quiero que te vayas de la empresa – ese dato también se lo contó Justin. El desgraciado de Oliver nunca renunció – No quiero tenerte cerca. Me fastidia, me da asco verte – dijo con desprecio cada palabra.

\- No puedo – agachó la cabeza. Las palabras de su mejor amiga le escocían – Ahora tengo una familia que mantener, y "Real" me paga el sueldo que necesito – no mentía. Intentó buscar otros lugares para trabajar, pero nadie le pagaba tan bien como modelo.

Jade razonó cada palabra. Eran ciertas. Cualquier modelo deseaba unirse a sus filas. Tenían la línea de cosméticos, la de moda y accesorios, la de joyería. Auspiciaban los grandes eventos del país, ¿cómo no querer trabajar con ellos?. Cada empleado de su compañía recibía una remuneración justa, por ende sus niveles de rotación eran casi nulos. El ambiente de trabajo era uno de los mejores. Pero apartando eso, con qué cara podría aguantar a Beck y su relación con la mujer que fue su esposa, y a quien actualmente no sabía si aún amaba.

\- Además, si se entera tu padre, no permitiría que me contraten en otro lado.

\- Por Becka, por favor – repitió Tori. La ojiverde la observó y vio la súplica en sus ojos – Mi galería no le ha ido muy bien este último año, e hipotequé la casa de la playa para intentar salvarla. Tus padres tampoco lo saben – aclaró al ver el ceño fruncido de su ex - Necesitamos el ingreso de Beck...

Jade resopló enfadada, no con ellos, sino consigo misma. Ver la maldita desesperación de Vega la empezaban a conmover – Yo dejé muy bien tu galería – reprochó. De acuerdo a lo que recordaba, la compañía de Tori estaba en buen camino.

\- Invertimos mal – pronunció Beck – Le dije a Tori que adquiriéramos más pinturas reconocidas pero nos sobre endeudamos – lamentó y volvió a pedirle un perdón silencioso a la morena. Tori acarició su mejilla y la apretó. Quería que dejara de sentirse culpable.

Verlos así como pareja, dolía, mucho. Quería humillarlos, burlarse por lo tonto que era el moreno al suponer que podría hacer "buenos negocios". Por lo tonta que fue Vega al dejarse convencer. Quería odiarlos por seguir lastimándola. Quería ser una perra y que no le importase que ocurriera con ellos, pero no podía, no cuando Becka podría pagar las consecuencias – Soy la persona más estúpida por compadecerme de ti – espetó contra Tori – Por permitir que sigas en la empresa de mi familia. Por dejar que los engañen – señaló hacia las personas de ahí afuera – Mantengamos las distancias. Por su bien. Por el mío. Más aún por Rebecka. – Aclarado eso, salió antes de arrepentirse. Tal vez volvió demasiado pronto.

\- Jade, espera – se apresuró Tori a alcanzarla – Gracias – su agradecimiento era genuino. Sin contenerse abrazó a la pálida chica. Nunca se perdonaría por haber herido tanto a esa mujer entre sus brazos. Inhaló su aroma y era el mismo que recordaba. Tenerla tan cerca hizo a su estómago cosquillear – Espero que Becka no te incomode. Apenas ella comprenda todo, le diremos la verdad.

Jade no devolvió el abrazo. Se limitó a asentir – Permiso – La hizo a un lado y salió rapidamente.

Todos se juntaron para el almuerzo. La tensión fue soportable para la ojiverde al estar con su atención en la pequeña. Ésta le contaba todo lo que se había perdido. Las historias de su escuela, de sus amigos, y de cómo tenía una mascota llamada "Tormenta".

\- Vámonos, nena – la llamó Beck al notar la hora. El día fue extenuante y él y Tori querían descansar - Debemos irnos.

\- Vete tú. Yo me quedo con mi mamá – se enganchó más al cuello de la ojiverde.

\- Bebé, debes irte, nos vemos otro día – besó su frentecita.

\- ¿Tú vienes?

\- No. Ahora ve con mamá – se acercó a Tori para que la cargue. Sin embargo la menor se aferró más - Bebé, ve a casa. Mamá Tori te traerá pronto – La mencionada asintió y la niña no comprendía que sucedía. ¿por qué el tío Beck si vivía con ellas? y ¿por qué su mamá ya no? – Te amo.

\- Ven – la llamaba con sus manitos cuando la alejaron de la ojiverde – Mami... – se quejó haciendo un pucherito.

\- Nos veremos, mi amor – prometió y apenas salieron los morenos dejó sus lágrimas salir. El corazón se le retorcía al separarse de su hija. Puede que no lo sea biológicamente, sin embargo fue ella quien compartió sus primeros años. Su primer diente, la primera palabra, el primer resfriado. Toda la situación la avasallaban.

\- Ánimos, hija – la abrazaron sus padres – Sabes que seguirás viendo a la pequeña Rebecka.

\- Hermanita, cuando conquiste a cierta chica, te daré unos hermosos sobrinos – le palmeó la espalda como gesto de apoyo.

\- ¿Quién?

\- Nara, la modelo que contratamos el año pasado.

\- ¿La que te friendzonea? – burló Edward.

\- ¡Ja!. Ella será una West – aseguró subiendo a su habitación. Bufó al escuchar a sus espaldas las mofas de su familia - ¡Incrédulos!

Continuará...


	4. Capítulo 3

Descargo de responsabilidad: Los personajes de Victorious no me pertenecen.

Capítulo 3

Nara se observaba frente al espejo. Sonrió al verse tan normal, lista para ir al Centro Comercial. No la malentiendan, le gustaba la ropa de diseñador, los zapatos, y todo en cuestión de modas y tendencias, pero algunos días, como ese domingo, solo deseaba ir tranquila por la calle a comprar ese libro que tanto deseaba.

Colocó sus grandes gafas y se contempló por última vez. El cabello hecho una bolita, su buzo de lana, los jeans desgatados, y los tenis blancos. Nada que ver con una top model.

Le alegró la ausencia de su madre, y que esté con sus amigas. De seguro las charlas giraban en la presunción de quien poseía más. Amaba a su madre pero algunas veces desearía vivir sola.

\- Ya regreso, nana – gritó y se apresuró a salir sin esperar respuesta. Vivían en la suite de uno de los edificios más altos. Ella preferiría una sencilla casa un poco apartada de la ciudad, pero su madre se oponía, y es que cuando Lily de Van Der Woodsen se le metía algo en la cabeza, nadie se lo quitaba.

El timbre del ascensor sonó y optó por actuar lo más relajada posible. Ahí, sentado dormitándose, se encontraba el chico intenso de la recepción. Aquel muchacho larguirucho, de anteojos, y peinado algo ñoño, tenía un crush con ella. Cada que se topaban y para su suerte estaba sola, le pedía tomarse una foto, una foto que se convertía en **doscientas**.

\- Buenos días, señorita – la saludó un poco extrañado. La cara le resultaba familiar y cuando por fin reconoció a la modelo detrás de esas enormes ropas, era tarde. Ésta huía.

Una esquina más lejos, la ojiazul se carcajeó por lo ridícula que era. Sin embargo con una vida aburrida como la suya, cualquier cosa terminaba siendo mejor.

Con su singular atuendo nadie la reconoció. Tomó la metro y se sentó junto a una ancianita que no desviaba su atención del móvil.

\- Esta serie es la mejor – sin siquiera mirarla, le habló la mayor.

Nara curiosa se le acercó y sin pizca de vergüenza se le arrimó para terminar concentrada también en el dispositivo.

\- ¿Cree que lo logren? – preguntó preocupada por la situación que atravesaban los personajes.

\- El plan del profesor es perfecto – sorprendió respondiendo un joven que iba sentado al otro lado de la ancianita también entretenido. Nara asintió y continuaron viendo la serie de Netflix. Lamentó cuando su parada llegó y recibió un gesto compasivo de ambos.

Caminó despacio hasta el Centro Comercial. Disfrutó observando algunas tiendas hasta que llegó a la que buscaba.

(x)

Jade se emocionó al encontrar el libro por el que fue. Se despertó un poco más tarde de lo habitual y le pidió a su hermano que la acompañe. Con algo de pereza éste aceptó, por supuesto que tan pronto llegaron a la librería, desapareció yendo a las tiendas de música del frente.

Lista para tomar "Las aventuras de un psicópata enamorado" otra mano se le adelantó - ¡Hey! – gruñó alzando la mirada para toparse con la joven que osó arrancarle el libro.

Nara frunció el ceño por el gruñido que recibió - ¿Qué?

\- Es mi libro, yo lo vi primero.

La modelo levantó ambas cejas. No estaba dispuesta a perder – No lo tomaste. Te quedaste parada viéndolo. Yo lo tomé y es mío – Dispuesta a llevárselo, lo agarró fuerte – ¡Oye!

\- Yo lo vi primero – se lo arranchó, Jade.

\- Mira ojitos bonitos, no seas una tramposa.

Jade la retó con la mirada, aunque silenciosamente le gustó el cumplido - ¡Permiso! – bramó dándose la vuelta, sin embargo no se esperó que la otra chica se lo halara nuevamente.

Ambas empezaron a forcejear por el libro. La más joven en uno de los bruscos movimientos cayó de culo, haciendo que las gafas resbalaran de su cara.

Jade se permitió observar su rostro completo. Al estar cerca de la roba libros notó sus preciosos ojos azules, la pequeña nariz respingona, y unos bonitos labios rosas. Sintió el agarre menguar y captó el motivo de aquello. La jovencita se distrajo con su escote. Ni corta ni perezosa, aprovechó la ventaja – Por morbosa – le gritó burlona corriendo hacia la caja.

Nara se sonrojó al ser pillada. Colocó bien sus gafas e intentó hacer una última jugada - ¿No me ayudas? – preguntó con un gracioso y tierno puchero que casi siempre le funcionaba.

Jade rodó los ojos divertida – Mmm – simuló pensarlo mientras el chico empacaba su tomo – No, mocosa – se carcajeó al verla refunfuñar y levantarse sola – Le dejo pagado ese libro a la señorita – señaló a uno de los stand. Con una sonrisa triunfante salió de la librería acompañada por lo que buscaba, y mucho buen humor.

Nara se puso de pie y suspiró resignada. Por ver otras cosas, la atractiva chica le ganó. Pero quién podía culparla por apreciar ese sexy escote. Al pasar por la caja, el chico la detuvo – Señorita, le dejaron pagando un libro – informó extendiéndoselo.

La modelo agradeció algo desconcertada. Avanzó hacia el patio de comidas donde se dispuso a abrir el contenido de la funda – ¡Pero qué mierda! – gesticuló arrugando la cara – "La vaquita Toto y sus amigos de la granja" – era el título del libro que le obsequió la guapa mujer – Muy graciosa – pensó irónica, aunque eso no quitó la pequeña sonrisa que se le dibujó.

 _Mientras que un auto..._

\- ¿De qué te ríes? – preguntó Justin al estacionarse en el garaje de la casa.

\- Tonterías – respondió mientras pensaba en la loca de los libros - Espero que le haya gustado mi regalo.

(x)

El día lunes irradiaba un brillante sol. Jade madrugó a trotar muy temprano. El año anterior había desarrollado el hábito de practicarlo, la ayudaba a despejarse y mantenerse saludable.

\- Buenos días – se acercó a besar a sus padres que ya desayunaban - ¿Tan guapos? – los halagó al verlos muy bien vestidos.

\- Marketing. Un pequeño abre boca por el lanzamiento de la línea de verano. Ya sabes, algo de prensa – Tomaba un poco de café, Edward – Ven con nosotros y te pones al día con todo lo que te has perdido. Es hora de que vuelva a mi descanso – se quejó. Cuando Jade se marchó le tocó ponerse nuevamente al frente de la presidencia.

\- Creí que... – la ojiverde desvió la mirada avergonzada.

\- Creíste que al dejar botada la presidencia, ¿tu padre no te la volvería a entregar? – Linda la conocía casi a la perfección. Sabía lo responsable que era y cómo se auto castigaba por haber dejado botado el trabajo.

\- Ya hablamos de esto, Jade. Comprendimos que necesitabas alejarte – apretó su mano el mayor.

\- Ahora come algo y te apresuras poniéndote más bella para que regreses al trabajo – demandó, Linda.

Jade quien minutos antes se había sentado con ellos en la mesa, se levantó con rapidez a abrazarlos – Mejores padres no podría tener. ¿Y Justin? – cuestionó para saber si pasaba a despertarlo.

\- Ya se fue. Como anda atrás de esa jovencita, madruga a la empresa – argumentó Edward. Para nadie era un secreto lo perezoso que era el menor de los West.

-Debo conocerla, y agradecer ese logro – Continuaron la breve charla hasta que Jade fue a cambiarse.

(x)

Cara Damian estacionaba su coche en el parqueo exclusivo de "Real". Tan pronto lo hizo, prosiguió burlándose de su amiga – Cumpliste 21 años, y aún no tienes licencia de conducir...¿No te avergüenza? – Su amiga la hizo madrugar para que la pase recogiendo.

\- No – alzó los hombros despreocupada.

\- Oye y la chica del libro de la vaca, ¿estaba guapa? – retomó la conversación que tuvieron en la noche por teléfono.

\- Por lo poco que pude verla, si, muy guapa. Sus ojos eran verdes o azules...No los distinguí bien.

\- Porque no vistes mucho sus ojos, sino su escote – rebatió.

Sonrojada, chasqueó la boca – No puedo contarte nada – Siempre decía que no le comentaría nada más, pero se habían hecho tan amigas que le era inevitable.

\- Sabes que es cierto – sonrió socarrona – Te cuesta aceptar que las chicas te atraen – prácticamente afirmó en vez de preguntar.

\- Puede que sí, o que no. No importa. Creo que en mi caso no es fácil aceptarlo. Así que mejor desecho esos pensamientos – Más lo decía por la prensa y por su madre.

\- ¿Y si te enamoras de una chica? – siguió con el tema - ¿No lo intentarías?. De seguro lo que te preocupa es tu madre y la tonta prensa.

\- No lo sé, Cara. Y sí, me importan.

\- Es tu vida, no la del resto...Pero repito, ¿qué sucederá si te enamoras? – continuaba hincando con el tema.

-Cuando me enamore te cuento – contestó fríamente. La verdad era que no se había enamorado nunca. Sí, tuvo dos novios, pero esas cuestiones del amor no las experimentó – Además no me gustan las chicas – acotó sin ninguna veracidad.

\- Si, si, claro, te creo – habló sarcástica mientras se metían en el ascensor – Cuando ames a alguien, no te importará la mierda de los demás – aseguró con plena convicción. Conversaron un poco más hasta que el ascensor se detuvo en el piso que marcaron.

Tan pronto ingresaron a su área de trabajo vieron todo el alboroto a su alrededor.

\- Hasta que llegan – las reprendió Cat – Vamos, niñas. Entren al set de vestuario. Ya le di la ropa a desfilar a su jefa.

\- Pero en el cronograma no mencionaba desfile – se justificó la de ojos verdes.

\- Hoy solo era una entrevista por la nueva línea – se le unió, Nara.

\- Ya lo sé – aceptó los comentarios de ambas chicas – Es Edward que quiere un pequeño desfile para tentar a la gente – informó presurosa – Ahora apuren.

Las chicas obedecieron y comenzaron a cambiarse velozmente. Tras bambalinas escucharon murmuraciones que encendió en ellas la curiosidad - ¿Qué sucede? ¿Novedades? – cuestionaron sin preámbulos.

\- Regresó Jade – respondió una de las chicas más antiguas de "Real". Al verlas perdidas, complementó – La hermana de Justin, la primogénita West.

\- Woww, ¿no que estaba lejos? – cuchicheó la rubia quitándose la blusa.

\- Justin solo la mencionó una vez. Casi no habla de su familia – pensó en voz alta. El chico de ojos ámbar era reservado en algunos aspectos.

\- Así son los West. Al parecer, Jade toma el mando de nuevo.

\- ¡Muévanse! – Apareció, Mónica. Ella era la encargada de las modelos. De pulirlas para desfilar, de posar correctamente, trabajaba directo con ellas y con el resto de departamentos. Debía tener a las chicas listas para lo que se necesite en cuanto a imagen, y publicidad, y todo lo que "Real" quiera – Nara, aún no te has vestido – regañó.

La mencionada se sobresaltó y tropezó al subirse el jean que le tocaba. Su jefe la tenía un poquitín contra ella. La molestia de ésta radicaba porque su contrato era el más costoso.

Cuando Mónica observó a la chica comenzar a vestirse rodó los ojos. Si no fuera por toda la fama que arrastraba, la hubiera corrido de allí. Aunque si así lo quisiera, no podría. La zorrita tenía prendado a Justin West, y eso la la convertía practicamente en intocable.

\- Bella como siempre – piropeó una voz conocida tras ella.

\- Lo sé – contestó arrogante. Ella era una chica afro con buenas curvas, y rostro hermoso - ¿Cómo así no te corrió, Jade?

Beck se rascó la nuca algo incómodo. Las personas más allegados a ellos ya sabían de su relación con la ex esposa de su mejor amiga – Pues...no hay motivos.

\- ¡Ja! – No le creyó – Lo bueno es que mi querida amiga se llevará una grata sorpresa cuando me vea.

El moreno negó sonriendo. Mónica fue contratada un mes después de la partida de Jade – Se juntarán las brujas – bromeó - ¿Sigues enamorada de ella? – preguntó sin rodeos.

Mónica le sonrió por el espejo. Ella y Jade tenían esa personalidad un poco frívola y algo ruda. Quizás por eso le atrajo tanto hace años. Su pasión era el modelaje, pero ella era una mujer realista y sabía que no viviría toda la vida de ello. Por eso decidió estudiar en la universidad, y fue allí donde conoció a la ojiverde. Una chica de opinión fuerte y muy bella. Mónica demostró su interés rápidamente. Siempre expresaba abiertamente su bisexualidad, por eso intentó ligarla. Lástima que estaba tan encaprichada con su novia de toda la vida, por lo que tuvo que conformarse con su amistad – Si tu conquistaste a Victoria...quizás yo puedo con Jade.

Beck simuló ver la hora en el reloj que no tenía. Recordó que en su momento, en un estado de ebriedad, le confesó su profundo amor por Tori a Mónica – Nunca se lo dijiste - recalcó.

\- No lo iba a creer. Yo era una aparecida y tú su mejor amigo, así como Victoria su novia de toda la vida.

El moreno asintió dándole la razón. Era cierto. Si Jade no los hubiera encontrado el año pasado en una situación tan comprometedora, no lo creería.

\- Mira la sorpresa que te tengo – escucharon a Edward entrar junto a una Jade que le tapaban los ojos.

\- Papá, ya no soy un niña – refunfuñaba sin dejar de sonreír. Al destaparle los ojos su sonrisa de desvaneció al vislumbrar a Beck, iba a reclamar cuando una vieja amiga salió de su escondite - ¡Mónica! – exclamó correspondiendo el apretado abrazo. Soltándose la hizo girar en su lugar, recordando lo hermosa que siempre era esa morena – Regia - la halagó.

\- Tú lo estás – recorrió el cuerpo tonificado de la ojiverde. Seguía hermosa, y la única diferencia era el cabello claro que llevaba ahora – Hay tanto de qué hablar, pero tengo un desfile que presentar. Guárdame espacio junto a ti - la besó cerca de la comisura de los labios.

Jade se sonrojó y solo asintió. Cuando Mónica desapareció cayó en cuenta de la presencia de Beck – A trabajar. No se te paga por escuchar conversaciones ajenas – Salió con rapidez.

Edward que se había quedado en silencio todo el rato, se disculpó con él – Tiempo, muchacho – palmeó la espalda y siguió a su hija.

El moreno resopló resignado. Nada sería sencillo.

(x)

En las terrazas de Real se llevaba a cabo la nota. Edward anunció la nueva campaña, respondió algunas preguntas y Cat como la diseñadora principal contestó otras. El viejo West aprovechó para mencionar el regreso de su hija al mando del conglomerado, y como "Real" sorprendería este nuevo año en el mercado - Ahora preparen esas cámaras para el pequeño abre bocas que les tenemos.

El desfile comenzó y los primeros en salir fueron los chicos. Jade los chequeó detenidamente. La propuesta de Cat era exquisita. Combinaba los colores de manera formidable y los diseños una mezcla de retro y actualidad.

Beck, fue el último caballero en salir. Procuró no mirar en dirección a su ex mejor amiga. Posó elegantemente y se ubicó donde momentos antes Mónica le asignó.

El turno de las chicas comenzó, y preciosas mujeres maravillaron a los espectadores. Con mucho más ánimo, Jade las detalló. Mónica fingió sonreir y negó con la cabeza.

Cara demostró su garbo y sensualidad en la pasarela. Observó entre el público a una atractiva mujer de ojos claros a lado de la jefa. No la conocía y asumió que posiblemente era de alguna revista. Le regaló una sonrisa pero la mirada de muerte de Mónica la hizo borrarla y correr a ubicarse en su sitio.

La ojiverde regresó a ver a la coqueta jovencita – Está bien guapa – reconoció alto.

\- ¿Te gustó? – No se aguantó el cuestionamiento.

\- Es guapa – Volvió a decir unicamente.

\- Tiene 22 años. No sabía que te gustaban en pañales...

Jade ignoró el comentario – Atenta. La que viene es tu cuñadita – se acercó Justin a decirle al oído.

\- A la que le pagan injustamente más – restregó nuevamente la chica afro.

\- Es la sensación del momento - argumentó Justin.

Jade frunció el ceño. Ya averiguaría el meollo del asunto – Revisaremos eso luego – Musitó para dedicarse a observar a la manzana de la discordia.

Pese a que llevaba modelando desde los 14 años, siempre sentía la mezcla de nervios y emoción ante cada desfile. Inhaló y exhaló profundamente. Sal a conquistar – se repetía como mantra – Y la ropa es genial – Cat a última hora la hizo cambiarse. Su jefa daría el grito en el cielo cuando la vea. Acomodó su sombrerito, y salió.

Jade notó a la prensa alborotarse, y las cámaras fotografiarla cada segundo. Todo apuntaba que su hermano tenía la razón.

Nara comenzó a hacer lo suyo. Sonrió e hizo algunos guiños sutilmente. Aquello era como su marca personal. Al llegar a la mitad de la pasarela, se giró y se topó con la cara molesta de Mónica, la cara de flechado de Justin, y... – Oh por Dios – Era la mujer que le ganó el libro. Guardó la calma, y continuó su recorrido.

Jade no daba crédito. La mocosa del CC era nada menos que la modelo principal de su compañía, y claro, la chica por la cual Justin estaba loco. Sabía que era ella por esas dos lagunas azules. Y ese rostro, ese rostro se lo grabó bien.

\- Ella es hermosa – la sacó de sus pensamientos Justin.

Mónica se molestó aún más. La niñata pasó sobre ella y la desobedeció con respecto a la vestimenta.

Jade asintió a las palabras del menor. La mocosa era una cosita hermosa, bella en realidad. Y tenía unas curvas que sin querer contempló demás.

\- La mujer del libro está aquí – susurró a su amiga.

\- ¿Cuál? – Farfulló entre dientes.

\- La del escote.

\- ¿Dónde? – se desesperó.

\- Disimula, tonta – regañó – La que está con Mónica.

\- Es caliente. Si la observé antes.

\- Lo es – frunció el ceño – Yo la vi primero – protestó por inercia.

La rubia apretó los labios para no carcajearse – ¿Qué hace aquí?

\- No lo sé. ¿ Me recordará? – Sus miradas solo se toparon cuando desfiló. Desde ese momento la mayor no vio en su dirección.

\- Y si al terminar te acercas – propuso animándola. Nara abiertamente estaba demostrando su interés por otra mujer. Una muy sexy.

Jade escuchaba las declaraciones de su padre. Su admiración por el nunca menguaría. Aquel hombre que empezó con una pequeña empresa, la convirtió en todo un conglomerado. De repente se sintió observada, escaneó la dirección de dónde provenía y los ojos cielos la abordaron. No hicieron ningún gesto. Solo eran sus ojos conectados – Jade – escuchó a Mónica.

\- ¿Qué? - perdió el contacto visual.

\- Te llaman – señaló hacia su padre. Al ir hacia él, algunos flashes la siguieron. Con suma elegancia se paró a su lado, y manifestó su compromiso como la nueva presidenta.

\- Mierda. Te gusta la jefa, ehh – la codeó Cara – y es la hermana de tu pretendiente. Menudo triángulo amoroso que se formó.

Nara no respondió. Seguía shockeada. La guapa mujer sería su jefa. Casi a diario se verían. Una pequeña chispa de emoción se encendió en ella. Un interés comenzaba a nacer.

La rueda de prensa terminó y todo el equipo de trabajo se aproximó a felicitar a Jade. Pese a que ésta no era de mucho contacto, aceptó las muestras de cariño.

\- Trabajaremos juntas – Mónica susurró en su oreja.

La ojiverde levantó su ceja y sonrió algo coqueta. Antes de que pueda responder, Justin apareció con dos modelos.

\- Jade, conoce a estas dos guapas chicas. Ella es Cara – Presentó a la rubia que se auto invitó cuando iba a llevar a Nara con su hermana.

\- Un gusto, Jade West – se apretaron la mano.

\- Y ella es tu futura cuñada, Nara Van Der Woodsen - expresó jactancioso.

\- Solo amigos, Justin – aclaró amablemente. Jade quería burlarse del rubor de su hermano al ser bateado, sin embargo se calló. Tomó la mano de la jovencita y le regaló una sincera sonrisa – Jade West – ninguna de las dos aclaró haberse visto antes.

Nara por fin le puso nombre a la chica del escote, y ahora, la chica de la preciosa sonrisa. Devolvió el gesto algo sonrojada. Azul y verde hicieron contacto otra vez y una pequeña y grata sensación dio inicio.

Continuará...


	5. Capítulo 4

Descargo de responsabilidad: Los personajes de Victorious no me pertenecen.

Capítulo 4

Los días transcurrían y Jade procuraba mantenerse al día con todo. Revisar los estados financieros del conglomerado la tenían exhausta. Su padre había realizado una excelente gestión, y pese a que sus utilidades eran millonarias, los gastos habían aumentado en un seis por ciento. Demasiado para su gusto.

\- No me prestas atención. Prácticamente te he estado siguiendo la última media hora – Victoria Vega casi nunca se molestaba, pero su ex lo estaba consiguiendo con facilidad.

\- Habla – espetó sin opción al ir las dos en el ascensor. Marcó el piso que correspondía al estudio fotográfico y por fin encaró a la morena.

\- No has ido por Becka en toda la semana. Sé que no es tu hija, pero ella te ama y extraña, Jade.

La ojiverde levantó su característica ceja – No es necesario que repitas que no lo es. Y yo también la amo, solo que estoy atareada.

Ambas salieron del ascensor cuando paró. Ingresaron al estudio y notaron el ajetreo por todos lados - ¿Qué haces aquí, Victoria? – cuestionó Mónica una vez que saludó a Jade.

\- No es tu problema – respondió rodando los ojos. Nunca se habían llevado bien por el obvio interés de la chica afro por su ex mujer.

\- Quiero ver la sesión. Hay retrasos – bramó con seriedad a lo que Mónica buscó disculparse - Vega, llévala el fin de semana a casa de mis padres – Interrumpió las excusas de su amiga, y prefirió despachar a la morena.

\- Esperaré a Beck hasta que salga – respondió dirigiéndose a su novio a quien le retocaban el maquillaje.

Jade optó por no seguirla con la mirada. Ni ella mismo tenía claridad con sus sentimientos - ¿Por qué tanto retraso? - volvió a cuestionar.

\- En parte es culpa de tu hermano. Se empeñó en que esta niñita aparezca en los catálogos y pancartas.

Sin necesidad de que lo llamen y a que escuchó la indirecta desde donde estaba, el mencionado se acercó para defenderse – Nara es nuestra imagen. Era absurdo que la dejes fuera.

\- Mierda. Callaos los dos – gritó cabreada – En vano no pagamos más de dos millones de dólares – Mónica asintió y volvió a sus labores mientras que Justin sonrió satisfecho - ¿Tienes el lugar, músicos, presentador, quienes cubrirán el evento? – inquirió Jade.

El menor borró su sonrisa y negó – Eso es rápido. Cualquiera querría participar con nosotros.

\- Mueve ese culo a trabajar, y deja de andar de perro faldero – musitó solo para que su hermano escuche. A regañadientes, Justin salió del set – Deja ver lo que has capturado – El nervioso fotógrafo mostró el trabajo del día, y por la cara de su jefa supo que no le gustaba nada – Oliver, no te pago para sesiones de besos – gritó delante de todos. Si alguno dudaba del mal genio de la presidenta, ahora tenían plena certeza. Los morenos que estaban abrazados, se sonrojaron, y Tori extendió una mirada de disculpas a su ex.

La frente de Jade reflejaba su marcada vena como claro gesto de enfado. Se repetía que no debía mezclar su vida personal con la laboral, pero en ese instante deseaba echarlos a ambos – Vega, espera a que tu marido llegue a casa. Espectáculos no quiero aquí. Si lo vuelves a hacer tendré que mandarte a sacar – intentó sonar profesional y no tan herida.

La morena se sintió mal. Los ojos dolidos de Jade delataron lo que no expresó con palabras. ¿Aún la querría?

Cara deseaba una bolsa de palomitas para tremendo show. Desde el día del desfile no habían tenido la suerte de toparse a la guapa presidenta. La grata sorpresa que se llevaría su amiga cuando la vea. Aunque la ojiazul no declaró abiertamente su interés por la mayor, sus preguntas para conocer más de ésta, la delataban.

\- ¡Repite eso, Ronny! – ordenó al fotógrafo. El material que tenía en sus manos era muy pobre.

Todos comenzaron a trabajar bajo las especificaciones de la presidenta de "Real". Tori decidió quedarse a una distancia prudente para no interferir en el trabajo de ninguno, mucho menos en el de Beck.

Los modelos posaban nerviosos, hasta la extrovertida Cara sentía algo de temor. Las tomas se repetían y la paciencia de Jade menguaba con el pasar de los minutos.

Cat se mantenía alejada de la ojiverde. Y a diferencia de Mónica no les comenzó a gritar a los modelos, sino que les daba consejos y tips.

Jade disimuladamente miraba a su alrededor, se suponía que la mocosa era su imagen principal y no la veía por ningún sitio - ¿Y Nara Woodsen?

\- Es una irresponsable. La llamé hace rato y aún no está aquí – articuló venenosa, Mónica.

Ni corta, ni perezosa, Cara irrumpió – Usted le dio el día libre. Justin fue quien le pidió que la haga venir, y usted le habló antes de que llegue la jefa.

Jade volvió a mirar a Mónica severamente – Dame su número – cambió su vista a la rubia.

Cara sonrió abiertamente y dictó el número de su amiga. Ya las imaginaba chateándose y planeando citas.

Jade escuchó el tono de espera, y antes de colgar, la contactó – Hola, necesito que estés acá ahora mismo.

\- Ya estoy acá – sonrió Nara apareciendo detrás de ella. Mónica chasqueó la boca fastidiada. Al parecer sería imposible librarse de esa niña.

La ojiverde se desconcentró con la alegre sonrisa. Toda la despotricada que iba a soltarle por no llegar de inmediato, murió en su boca – Bien. Ve a cambiarte – La multitud quedó sorprendida, en especial, Tori.

Después de veinte minutos las sesiones fotográficas se reiniciaron. Los modelos intentaban hacer tal cual se les decía. Mónica los regañaba para que salga lo mejor posible. La cara de seriedad de Jade, la ponía tensa.

\- ¿Nerviosa? – preguntó Cara a la ojiazul que inhalaba y exhalaba frente al espejo.

\- Un poco. Todos están con caras de paco – En parte era cierto. Sin embargo estaba mucho más nerviosa por tener ahí a la chica de hermosos ojos verdes. Mentiría si dijera que en estos días, el algunas ocasiones, no pensó en ella.

\- Cara, apúrate – oyeron el grito de Mónica. La rubia corrió al set y siguió los consejos al pie de la letra. Esta vez las fotos tuvieron una novedad, las hacían en pareja, y a ella le tocó el guapo Oliver.

\- Beckett, levanta un poco más la mirada – indicó Jade. Al fin estaba obteniendo lo que quería.

\- Están quedando muy bien. Siempre he admirado tu buen ojo para las fotos – halagó Tori aproximándose. Quedó brevemente distraída por lo atractiva que era Jade con toda esa concentración encima.

\- Lo sé – contestó con simpleza. El momento de ver a la mocosa posar, llegó. Se acomodó mejor en su asiento y dejaría que ella se desenvuelva sola. Averiguaría si los millones que le pagaban estaban bien invertidos. La belleza le sobraba indiscutiblemente, pero faltaba confirmar si era toda una show woman como decían – Sola. Quiero tomas de ella, sola – le repitió al fotógrafo y a Mónica que le daban indicaciones a un joven modelo.

Nara caminó a paso decidido. Realmente disfrutaba de su profesión y demostraría aquello. Algo le decía que la sexy mujer sentada tras las cámaras tenía sus dudas respecto a su contratación.

La sesión dio inicio y todos callaron. Esperaron los gritos de la joven presidenta y no llegaron. Nara hizo cada pose de acuerdo a su criterio. Ronny solo le decía lo que quería y ella se las ingeniaba para dárselo. Jade reconoció lo excelente que era. Y sonrió con disimulo. Le gustó mucho la versatilidad de la jovencita y como jugaba con su hermosura y sensualidad. No necesitó ver a los demás para saber que estaban tan cautivados como ella misma.

\- Con esto es suficiente, gracias preciosa – Ronny detuvo las cámaras. La gente se dispersó y los modelos comenzaron a cambiarse. Más de uno tenía ganas de salir corriendo.

Jade se acercó a la más joven – Creo que están bien pagados nuestros millones – molestó un poco.

Nara levantó su ceja - ¿Lo dudaba, Sra. West? –utilizó el mismo tono de voz.

– Honestamente...si – cedió a la sonrisa que se formaba en su rostro. Ambas se sonrojaron al hacer contacto visual por más segundos.

Nara con más nervios que cualquier otra ocasión, mordió su labio inferior por inercia. Acción que fue seguida por la heredera West - ¿Te gustó el libro? – buscó un tema para salir de sus pensamientos que se dirigían a esa boca en frente suyo.

\- Si...Aprendí como hace la vaca – respondió irónica, pero divertida.

\- Me alegro, si no sabes cómo hacen los animales eres una pésima modelo.

\- ¿Terminó de leer "Un psicópata enamorado"?

\- Si, es... - fingió meditar - woww - dijo finalmente.

\- Yo lo hubiera leído sino fuera por cierta persona – arrugó la nariz graciosamente.

Jade negó con la cabeza – Tú y yo sabemos en qué te entretuviste – susurró despacio para que no escuche alguien más.

El rubor en la modelo era muy notorio. Tapó su cara para evitar que se reflejara la culpa en ella – Yo no...se equivoca... - argumentó debilmente.

\- Mentirosa. Son mis chicas a las que veías – continuó picándola un poco más. Le gustaba ese tono rosa en las mejillas de la ojiazul.

\- Yo...lo siento – se rindió abochornada mirándola con ojos de cachorrito.

\- Te invito un café – gesticuló sin detenerse a pensarlo.

\- Vale - aceptó aún colorada y antes de poder agregar algo más, Tori apareció.

\- Ya que es temprano puedes pasar viendo a nuestra hija – Nara alzó las cejas sin ocultar su sorpresa.

\- El fin de semana, te dije. Ahora ve con tu novio – Jade volvía a cabrearse. ¡Qué inoportuna estaba siendo, Vega!

\- Creo que es mejor que me retire. Debo irme. Sra. West, Tori – hizo un corto ademán y regresó a los vestuarios. Definitivamente esa escena no se la esperaba.

\- No iré hoy – Observó los pasos veloces de la ojiazul. Ni chance a detenerla le dio.

\- Estabas coqueteando, Jade – airada reclamó. A lo lejos la había estado observando – Desde que posaba la mirabas como si te la fueras a comer. Y lo de invitarla a tomar un "café" - hizo entre comillas con sus dedos - ...de seguro la querías en tu cama – acusó ofuscada por los celos que no era capaz de reconocer.

Jade respiró hondo para calmarse. Antes, las escenas de celos de Tori le gustaban, y justo ahora solo la cabreaban – Vete con tu marido. No tengo porqué darte explicaciones – tomó su blazer y salió como alma que lleva el diablo.

\- ¿Todo bien? - se mostró Beck listo para irse.

\- Si, amor – sonrió forzadamente - ¿Nos vamos?

\- Andando – entrelazó sus dedos.

\- Mañana temprano, Oliver – pasó diciéndoles Mónica a su lado. Al parecer todo mundo iba con prisa.

\- Se fueron – Cara avisó a su amiga. Se despidieron de las cuantas personas que quedaban y caminaron al garaje. La rubia nuevamente le daría el aventón a la ojiazul - ¿No te cansa? – preguntó por el paparazzi que las fotografió cuando salieron en el coche.

Nara seguía perdida en sus pensamientos. No comprendía qué mismo sucedió momentos atrás.

\- Ellas estuvieron casadas. Se separaron hace un año. La West se fue de viaje, y Victoria Vega se consoló en los brazos del mejor amigo de la West – informó suponiendo que pensaba en aquello.

\- ¿Qué? – fue la única reacción a todo lo escuchado.

\- Te explico... – La rubia le platicó todo lo que ocurrió al respecto, bien sea por chismes de pasillo, y por algunas historias de la farándula – Becka fue concebida por inseminación – acotó al ver dudas aún en su amiga.

\- Pero se parece a Beck. Siempre pensé que era hija de ambos – Desde que vio a los morenos por primera vez pensó lo linda pareja que eran, y más aún cuando conoció a la pequeña Rebecka.

\- Quizás Oliver donó su semilla –alzó los hombros restándole importancia - ¿Te atrae?

\- No...Me gusta como se ve con Victoria Vega.

\- Tonta. Me refiero a Jade West. ¿Te gusta?

Nara desvió su mirada para ocultar el sonrojo – No, no me gusta. La conocí hace una semana, Cara.

\- Tu cara de algodón de azúcar te delata. Creo que también le atraes. Te mira lobuna – opinó para luego poner algo de música. La ojiazul solo sonrió, y cerró sus ojos recostándose en el asiento. En secreto, las últimas palabras de Cara, la emocionaron.

(x)

Dos días después...

\- Estoy segura, Quinn – hablaba por el auricular bluetooth, Jade, mientras envolvía unas vendas en su parte inferior - ¿Para qué quiero este apéndice extra entre mis piernas? - discutía con la mujer al otro lado de la línea - Solo me hace anormal, y para el colmo, ni siquiera hijos puedo engendrar – Gesticuló con falsa indiferencia.

Continuará...


	6. Capítulo 5

Descargo de responsabilidad: Los personajes de Victorious no me pertenecen.

Capítulo 5

Una pálida chica de cabello castaño claro, revisaba los avances del desfile y junto con su jefe financiero cuidaban no salirse del presupuesto. Con la reducción de los gastos innecesarios, eliminaría ese 6% incrementado del año anterior.

\- Está muy bonito - la sacó de su concentración el hombre a su lado.

\- Lo hizo mi hija - Sus ojos verdes fueron al dibujo enmarcado de Rebecka en su escritorio. El fin de semana se lo dedicó a ella. Hicieron de todo, entre ellos pintar que era una de las actividades favoritas de la menor, junto con el ballet - Me gustó mucho y le dije que lo traería acá - El dibujo era de ellas dos acostadas en el césped mirando al cielo.

Zac, un hombre moreno de 50 años, asintió comprensivo. Sus hijos ya eran adultos pero cuando niños, también le llenaban el portafolios con sus obras de artes - Es muy apegada a ti. Le debe costar llevar el divorcio.

La sonrisa de Jade, vaciló. Su compañero y amigo tenía razón. Todos los cambios surgidos dejaban a su hija triste. La pequeña aún resentía su ausencia del año anterior y que no vivan juntas.

\- Siento la interrupción, Señora. Le recuerdo que va a empezar el ensayo del desfile – anunció la bajita secretaria con la agenda electrónica en mano.

\- Gracias, Ally – Asintió ligeramente y regresó a su puesto.

\- Yo termino esta proyección y te la muestro – guardó los documentos en su portafolio.

\- Vale. Cualquier cosa, me avisas – avanzaron juntos fuera de la oficina.

(x)

Mónica lanzaba gritos a todo mundo. Se sentía demasiado estresada con la cuestión del lanzamiento, y se lo debía a Jade. El año pasado Edward dejó en sus manos cada desfile y no se involucró tanto como la heredera West lo estaba haciendo. Su amiga era difícil de complacer.

\- Están haciéndolo mal - reprendió apretando sus rizos.

Justin negaba con la cabeza por el comportamiento extremista - Relájate.

\- Es imposible con Jade a cargo. Es perfeccionista.

\- Lo soy - afirmó la mencionada haciendo acto de presencia - Y no te disculpes, es cierto - detuvo cualquier excusa de su amiga- ¿Negociaste el precio del salón? – se dirigió a su hermano que peinaba su cabello.

\- Sí. Redujeron un 25% el precio de alquiler. Les hice notar que estarían recibiendo la suficiente publicidad al ser sede de nuestro evento - con poca modestia respondió.

\- Bien. ¿No tienes qué hacer? – A la distancia observaba a Mónica regañando a una pobre muchacha.

\- En una hora debo ir a coordinar con el representante de Bruno su presentación en el desfile – se cruzó de brazos un poco fastidiado.

\- ¿Qué esperas?

\- Quería ver a Nara – el tono mandón de su hermana, lo cabreaba.

\- Espero llegues a tiempo - advirtió y se dirigió hasta la pasarela.

Los modelos procuraban obedecer en todo a Mónica y al parecer no lo conseguían.

\- Regresa, Beckett - ladró justo cuando Jade se situó a su lado.

La ojiverde se limitó a ver el ensayo y mentalmente guardaba las sugerencias a realizar.

El turno de Nara llegó y recorrió con desenvoltura la plataforma. Conforme avanzaba sintió muchas miradas en ella. Sutilmente hizo un giro y descubrió a la dueña de la mirada más penetrante, Jade West.

La joven presidenta siguió su recorrido, y una vez más no se contuvo de apreciar cada curva del sexy cuerpo.

Justin apretó sus puños y fue hasta donde su hermana. Bajo la excusa de un carraspeó llamó su atención - Tengo buen gusto – se jactó dejando sobre entendido el mensaje.

Jade tan solo lo ignoró y guardó silencio.

\- Mierda, niña. Lo haces mal, muy mal – gruñía, Mónica

\- No la grites – olvidó a su hermana y se fue contra la morena.

\- No te metas – Mónica confrontó indignada. El idiota ese no le iba a quitar el mando frente a su personal. Nara resopló agobiada - Hazlo como yo te enseñé. Eres tan idiota que ni una orden entiendes.

La ojiverde seguía sin hablar. La reacción de Mónica le parecía absurda, mas esperaba que la modelo se defienda a sí misma.

\- Cada modelo debe tener su propio estilo, y yo lo tengo – declaró con absoluta confianza - Respeto tu opinión, pero no la acepto. La manera en que estás organizando esto, es algo... – rascó su cien - anticuada - expresó con un tinte de enojo en su voz. Había intentado mantener la fiesta en paz, pero esa mujer colmaba su paciencia.

\- No puedes hablarle así – ratificó, Justin. Quería demostrarle su apoyo a la ojiazul poniendo a Mónica en su lugar.

\- Vete a la reunión – Jade intervino finalizando la escenita - ¡ahora! - elevó la voz para que se mueva.

El menor West subió hasta donde la más joven y se despidió con un beso en la mejilla – Nos vemos, guapa.

Jade evitó reírse. Su hermano se comportaba como el típico macho alfa. Una vez lo perdió de vista, habló - Cuiden como se tratan – seriamente las confrontó - Mónica, me gusta tu trabajo, pero Nara tiene razón, el desfile termina siendo soso. Y tú - clavó sus orbes verdes en los azules - Ella es tu jefa – Hizo la remembranza para no quitar la autoridad en su amiga.

Nara asintió comprendiendo el punto de Jade.

\- Ya no doy más. Me largo a casa - Mónica se marchó llevando su bolso consigo. Definitivamente esa mocosa le era un dolor en el culo.

\- Pueden retirarse – Todo el equipo de trabajo sonrieron agradecidos. El día les había resultado extenuante - Espérate - detuvo a la modelo que seguía el ejemplo de sus compañeros.

\- ¿Te espero? - La rubia se acercó a preguntar con una mirada picarona.

\- Seré breve – se apresuró en decir, Jade.

\- Sí. Nos vemos en el garaje - Cara asintió y a espaldas de la ojiverde, levantó los pulgares arriba.

Beck pasó curioseando de reojo. Su intuición le decía que entre ese par, una chispa nacía. Llevaba años conociendo a su ex mejor amiga, y las señales como mirada fija, esa ceja que a veces levantaba a modo de coquetería, y pretextos para hablar, delataban el interés de Jade en alguien.

\- No hagas rabiar a Mónica – El tono juguetón de su voz logró hacerlas carcajearse. El rubor en las mejillas de la ojiazul no tardó en aparecer – Sin hacerte cumplidos, te sonrojas - declaró con deje orgulloso.

\- Pues...joder - se tapó la cara avergonzada – No se burle de mí - se quejó al ver su cara socarrona.

\- Me la pones difícil - bromeó - ¿Cómo crees que quedaría mejor el desfile? - deseó saber su opinión cuando sus risas cesaron.

Nara como niño en parque de diversiones, comenzó a dar sus ideas con mucha soltura. Señaló algunos puntos que cambiaría de la rutina de su jefa y acotó otros.

Jade la escuchaba atenta y le gustaron sus frescas ideas. De un momento a otro, se perdió en la dulce voz, y en la forma atrayente en que de vez en cuando se mordía los labios.

\- ¿Qué tal? – preguntó al término de su explicación. Cayó en cuenta de la mirada fija sobre ella. Los nervios que se habían disipado, volvieron.

\- Mañana se las diré a Mónica para que las acople a la presentación – Sonrió al vislumbrar la contenta expresión en el rostro ruborizado – Te acompaño al ascensor – de manera inerte posó su mano en la parte baja de la espalda de la modelo.

Sentir el tacto de la mayor en ella, provocó que el cosquilleo en su cuerpo se igualara a sus nervios - ¿Aún se queda?

\- Sí. Trabajaré un poco más, tengo una cena hoy - respondió viendo su reloj. Cuando el ascensor se abrió frente a ellas, se despidieron - Me gustaron tus ideas. Hasta mañana - Tal cual como la invitación del café, Jade no lo pensó. Solo depositó sus labios en las sonrojadas mejillas.

Nara se sentía arder. Su piel hormigueaba y sus fosas nasales se inundaron con el sutil aroma a jazmín y lavanda - Hasta mañana - sonrió tímida y entró al ascensor. Marcó el botón del subsuelo e hicieron contacto visual por última vez.

La ojiverde le regaló un coqueto guiño antes de cerrarse las puertas.

 _Minutos después..._

\- Woww - jadeó una emocionadísima Cara, por todo lo que le contaban- Se gustan...se gustan – golpeaba el volante a son de tamborileo.

Nara seguía sonrojada – No lo creo. Solo fue amable... – era su manera inconsciente de protegerse.

\- ¿Te gusta?...Sé que me dirás que recién la conoces, pero...¿Te gusta?

La ojiazul negó con la cabeza - Solo un poquito – rió haciendo el gesto con sus dedos.

\- ¡Ayyy! – la abrazó apretadamente - Le atraes a la brujita, yo sé que sí. He visto cómo te mira – volvió a su lugar y arrancó el coche.

\- Pero...

\- Cállate. Deja que todo fluya - aconsejó - Ahora, vamos a tu casa. Tengo ganas de comer un postre de tu nana.

(x)

El moreno secaba los platos mientras su mujer lo contemplaba. Aprovechó el salir temprano del trabajo para ayudarle con los quehaceres del hogar.

Tori silenciosamente detallaba las facciones de su pareja. Masculinas y delicadas, acompañadas de esa barba y cuerpo trabajado, lo hacían casi irresistible.

\- Me cohíbes - guardó el último plato y utilizando la ensoñación de su mujer, la tomó en sus brazos y la cargó estilo novia.

La morena se carcajeaba por la inesperada acción. Entre juegos y sonrisas terminaron en la cama haciendo el amor.

\- Te amo – susurró cuando sus respiraciones se calmaron

\- Yo también te amo - Se recostó en el pecho del moreno oyendo los latidos de su corazón. Disfrutaba mucho haciendo el amor con él. Ya no había culpas, ni infidelidades que le impidieran entregarse por completo. Sus cargos de conciencia siempre habían limitado su placer, tanto con Jade y con el mismo Beck.

\- Sabes, creo que a Jade le gusta Nara Van Der Woodsen - comentó emocionado acariciando su cabello - Tal vez...podamos recuperar a Jade si llega a ser tan feliz como nosotros - sus palabras eran genuinas. Extrañaba mucho a su ex mejor amiga, y que ésta se diera otra oportunidad le daba esperanzas.

Tori, sonrió. Se forzó a simular alegría por su ex, sin embargo su cerebro lo único que procesaba era el verbo "gustar" acompañado de los nombres Nara y Jade en la oración.

\- Mi amiga se merece ser feliz – dijo antes de girarlos a los dos, quedando encima de su mujer para volver a hacerle el amor.

Tori cerró sus ojos fuertemente, tratando de ignorar el nudo en su pecho.

(x)

Dos pálidas y hermosas mujeres platicaban en un lujoso restaurant. Salvo que una de ellas portaba lentes y un lunar por arriba de sus labios.

\- No, Quinn - discutía Jade cortando su filete.

\- Estabas en tratamiento. El cuerpo humano muchas veces es un misterio y quizás tus niveles de espermatozoides aumentaron - animó sin probar la comida aún.

\- Abandoné el puto tratamiento el año pasado, y créeme que no quiero volver a escuchar de mi incapacidad para engendrar – masticó molesta el bocado de lomo fino.

\- Amiga, esta vez no tienes presión de concebir...

\- Gracias por recordarme que ya no tengo esposa - rebatió sarcástica - Solo opérame y ya...

\- ¿Qué sucede si encuentras a una mujer con la que quieras formar una familia? ¿Y si te vuelves a enamorar? - Ella de sobra la conocía. La primera vez que vio a la ojiverde, evidenció el amor y la pasión de ésta por formar en un futuro su propia familia.

\- No pienso volver a casarme, Quinn. Ya todas esas tonterías del amor se fueron al caño - bebió su copa de vino tinto restándole importancia.

\- No seas cabezota, podemos... - se calló al notar que le quitaron la atención.

La ojiverde se desconcentró de su conversación por una de las pantallas de los televisores del lugar. La publicidad se basaba en las celebridades que lo visitaban y sus platos favoritos.

\- Ya veo que no solo a Logan - mencionó a su esposo - y casi todo el mundo les gusta esa jovencita - rodó los ojos graciosa – Es la que se llama Tara Van Dann – golpeó con el dedo su barbila.

\- Nara Van Der Woodsen - Jade se sonrojó al contestar y volvió enfocarse en su plato.

\- Ella te gusta, tonta - afirmó - ¿De dónde la conoces?

\- Es la imagen de la compañía. Y sí, es muy bella...pero no me gusta - limpió su boca y evitó dar la cara. Quinn era una leedora de ojos experta. Ni siquiera pensaba en la existencia de personas así, hasta que se conocieron.

\- No te creo.

\- Quinn, vamos a lo importante - zanjó el tema de la modelo - La operación es delicada. No querrás que pierda la vida con gente incompetente. Eres la mejor haciendo estas cirugías - apretó su mano - ¿Cuándo vas a operarme?...Es tedioso andar con vendas.

La doctora entrecerró los ojos. La mujer de enfrente era una manipuladora - Lo haré con una condición - tampoco se rendiría fácilmente - Te haces la prueba de fertilidad - habló tajante - Y deja de usar esas vendas, te inflaman.

La ojiverde intentó protestar, pero su amiga le hacía competencia en la terquedad - Mierda. Está bien - cedió - De todas formas, ya sé cuáles son los resultados de esa prueba, pero si con aquello me operas...está bien - soltó su tenedor - Y lo de las vendas, lo veo complicado...

\- No puedo hacerte nada si estás inflamada - dio la primera degustación a su ensalada vegetariana - Además, algo me dice que nos llevaremos sorpresa con esa prueba.

\- Tenemos un trato – Desechó cualquier optimismo y sellaron sus palabras con un apretón de manos.

\- En un mes te hago los exámenes. No te masturbes por lo menos dos semanas antes - dijo como si nada.

Jade escupió su bebida y el mesero que se acercaba con los postres, terminó colorado.

Continuará...


	7. Capítulo 6

Descargo de responsabilidad: Los personajes de Victorious no me pertenecen.

Capítulo 6

 _Pov Jade_

Mis ojos se abren de la nada. Pestañeo un par de veces y caigo en cuenta que es de madrugada. Exactamente las cuatro de la mañana me confirma el reloj. Quiero gritar de frustración al no poder dormir un poco más. Alrededor del último año esto me viene sucediendo con frecuencia. Ni siquiera los fines de semana puedo quedarme más tiempo en la cama. Hastiada por la situación me levanto y cepillo mis dientes antes de dar inicio a mi rutina de ejercicios que se ha convertido en mi mejor desfogue.

Una vez que el sol ya alumbra la ciudad, me detengo y voy a ducharme. Me pongo uno de mis trajes y salgo en mi coche directo a la oficina. No me despido ya que a las seis y media de la mañana nadie está despierto en casa.

Lo bueno de madrugar es que no me coge el tráfico infernal que habrá una hora después. Llego en casi veinticinco minutos y estaciono en mi lugar. Me percato del lujoso auto que se va retirando, no lo he visto antes. Saco mi cartera y enciendo la alarma de mi coche. Saludo a los guardias del edificio quienes ya no se sorprenden al verme tan temprano. De mis tres semanas aquí en "Real", solo un lunes llegué a las nueve y fue el día de mi reintegro.

Dejo mis cosas en mi oficina para luego bajar un nivel en el ascensor y llegar al comedor del personal. Idea de mi padre. Cosas como éstas amo de él. Siempre nos ha enseñado lo importante y fundamental que es tener empleados bien cuidados, y bien pagados. Promueves que valoren trabajar contigo.

Al entrar percibo unas cuantas personas, pero una en especial - vestida con jeans ajustados a sus perfectas curvas - capta mi atención. Desde el día en que la acompañé al ascensor, no he vuelto a hablar con ella, aunque eso no quita que la haya observado. Cada que doy una vuelta por el estudio de modelaje, no paso de ella. Su trabajo es formidable. Derrocha elegancia y sensualidad, pero también dulzura e inocencia. Lo que prácticamente le hace imposible a cualquier mortal, ignorarla.

\- Te recomiendo los hotcakes con un toque de jalea de fresa – la sorprendo mientras me acerco con mi charola para disponer de mi desayuno.

Ella se gira y tan pronto hace contacto visual conmigo, se sonroja. ¡Demonios!. No puedo negar que aquello me gusta. Cada que nuestras miradas se topan, su sonrojo aparece – Hola – su agradable voz sale acompañada de una pequeña sonrisa. Sonrisa que desde que la conocí, he aceptado que es una de las más hermosas que he visto – ¿Tan temprano? - pregunta curiosa.

\- Yo siempre llego a esta hora – levanto los hombros restándole importancia – A ti es la que no he visto antes de las nueve de la mañana – digo socarrona.

Ella se carcajea levemente – Touché – acepta. Antes de que podamos decir algo más, la asistente de la cocina nos pregunta qué comeremos y la cantidad a servirnos.

\- Cinco tortitas – pide como si nada, y evade mi ceja alzada en clara señal de asombro – Y…chocolate caliente – Una vez servida su comida, vuelve a verme y me guiña un ojo. Acción que he notado la usa seguido. Se sienta en una de las mesas del final, y una vez obtenida mi porción de frutas con granola encima, mi café y mi vaso con jugo, voy tras ella.

\- ¿Puedo? – la interrogante sobra porque ya me he sentado. Nara rueda divertida sus lindos ojos azules. Comenzamos a desayunar y de vez en vez nos robamos miradas – No te importa la dieta – comento al ver todo lo que está consumiendo. Por lo general siempre escucho a las mujeres exagerar sobre la comida.

Ella se pasa la lengua por sus labios, saboreándose, y mis orbes verdes no dudan en seguirla. Me es inevitable. Me pilla desprevenida mi comportamiento con esta jovencita. Cuando estaba con Vega, nunca me fijé en otra mujer, ni siquiera el año pasado desde que quedé soltera.

– Buen metabolismo, y me encanta hacer ejercicios. Mejor dicho, como me gusta estar en movimiento me resulta satisfactorio hacerlos – Explica y vuelve a llevar otro bocado a su boca.

Asiento con la cabeza comprendiendo lo que acaba de decir – Eso es bueno – me sonríe y continúa comiendo. Verla disfrutar de los hotcakes trae a mi mente a Becka, y no me doy cuenta que declaro mis pensamientos en voz alta.

\- Me uno a su hija, están deliciosas.

\- Ella ama los que preparo yo – recalco engreída. No esperaba mencionarla. Para mí, Becka es alguien muy mío, y no ando hablando de mi vida personal por ahí. Claro está que con Nara Van Der Woodsen cerca, empiezo a hacer lo contrario.

\- ¿Seguro son tan buenas? – su mirada es desafiante, y para un West, los desafíos no son rechazados.

\- Hagamos una apuesta – propongo aproximándome más a ella. Su sonrojo vuelve a participar. Palpo el nerviosismo que le provoca mi cercanía, y eso despierta olvidadas sensaciones que desde hace mucho tiempo, o mejor dicho, desde la secundaria - cuando posé mi mirada en Vega – no las vivía.

\- ¿Qué apostaremos? – sus lagunas azules la traicionan y se posan sobre mis labios. Eso me gusta, mucho. Me hace sentir atractiva y deseable. Justo lo mismo que pienso de ella.

\- Si mis hotcakes son más buenos que estos... – la dejo en suspenso por un momento – te pediré lo que sea – no puedo evitar que mi lado coqueto salga a flote. La veo tragar en seco y se ruboriza aún más fuerte cuando mi vista se tardó unos segundos extras en su boca.

\- Está bien. Lo mismo aplica para mí – intenta recomponerse y extiende su mano para cerrar el trato. La suavidad de su piel envolviendo la mía, se siente bien. Luego de nuestra pequeña apuesta, continuamos conversando.

Durante nuestra plática, la conozco un poco más. Nara resulta ser muy inteligente y con un interesante sentido del humor. Es espontánea y carismática, cualidades que ya había destacado en mis visitas al estudio. Entiendo por qué la gente le guarda aprecio y empatía, y hasta por qué a mi hermano le gusta. Nara te atrae con facilidad, y creo que posiblemente soy otra víctima.

Terminamos nuestro desayuno y como la última vez, tomamos el mismo ascensor. Soy cortés, y le permito entrar primero, sin embargo mis ojos vagan por su cuerpo con disimulo. Marco el piso que le corresponde y al despedirnos, las notas de vainilla, caramelo y naranja inundan mucho más mis fosas nasales. Cuando regreso a mi oficina, pienso que tal vez, no fue tan malo que Morfeo me haya dejado a las cuatro de la mañana.

(x)

El día transcurre entre muchas reuniones, y cuando por fin pensé que terminaban, Ally me anuncia que falta una más. La reunión de avances del desfile de verano.

\- Con dos de azúcar – le susurro en el oído antes de que se retire a ir por mi café. Cuando ella se va, vuelvo la atención a la reunión.

\- La publicidad está al aire desde el viernes pasado, y dudo que podamos mover la fecha – esas últimas palabras de André me hacen abrir mucho los ojos.

\- Me descuido un momento, y ya hablan de postergar el desfile – los encaro y André se limita a señalar a mi hermano.

\- Estaba diciendo que Bruno no podrá estar para ese día, sino una semana después – mi mal genio creció rápidamente. Si hay algo que detesto, es la desorganización.

\- Se supone que tenías todo bajo control – me paro de mi silla para no perder los estribos.

\- Lo estaba, Jade. Fue un cambio de última hora – pasa la mano por su cara como claro gesto de frustración.

\- Tenemos tres semanas, creo que podemos buscar a otro artista – Cat me sonríe optimista, mientras que Mónica bufa por lo bajo.

\- ¿Tienes otra solución? – Justin no tarda en rebatirla.

\- Señora, su café – Ally me lo deja en mi lugar y corro a beberlo. Está muy caliente, pero así lo disfruto.

\- Gracias – ella asiente y se retira. Ahora con la cafeína en mi cuerpo vuelvo a mi lugar – No nos sirven peleas y lamentos – confronto a Mónica y Justin – Todo lo planificado que siga su curso. Yo me encargo del asunto del artista.

\- Ese es mi trabajo, yo...

\- Ya dije – finalizo sus protestas, y avanzo con la reunión. Cat nos muestra los diseños que presentaremos esa noche, y André, los comerciales que seguiremos reproduciendo. Ronny me entrega las fotos de nuestros modelos y espera a que decidamos cuales irán en los tótem y gigantografías colgantes para el salón – Usemos tótem digitales, así se mostrarán todas las fotos.

\- Gran idea – apoya André y los demás lo secundan.

\- ¿Y las fotos de la gigantografías? – olvidaba eso.

\- Elijan una foto – Me levanto y las pongo en el centro de la mesa – Esta quiero que vaya afuera del salón – Son todos nuestros modelos juntos.

Cada uno señala la mejor foto de acuerdo a su opinión. Mónica se decide por Franciso, un atractivo modelo de ojos marrones. Cat se inclina por una buena foto de Beck. André por Cara Damian que lucía muy sexy. Ronny y Justin sostienen la misma foto de Nara, y al observarla, asiento. Está espectacular –Okey. Ronny, pasa la memoria al departamento de André – le indico y procedo a preguntarle a Mónica por los ensayos.

\- Los ensayos van muy bien – responde secamente – Tú misma los has visto, casi a diario vas para allá – cubro mi sonrojo bebiendo el café. Siento la mirada de Justin sobre mí pero no le hago caso.

Trato unos temas más y concluyo la reunión. Todos salen a excepción de mi hermano que espera a que nos quedemos solos – ¿Por qué vas tanto al piso de Mónica? - me cuestiona cruzándose de brazos.

\- Quizás porque como presidenta es mi responsabilidad supervisar... – No me dejo avasallar por la pose de macho alfa.

\- Espero que sea eso – me advierte idiotamente saliendo airado de la sala de juntas.

Resoplo y recojo las fotografías llevándolas a mi oficina. Abro el cajón donde pienso guardarlas y me topo con un portarretrato que había ocultado allí. Somos Vega, Becka y yo. Sonrío antes de que una lágrima se escape de mis ojos. Nos veíamos muy felices, y ahora todo es diferente. Aún me duele lo que pasó. No sé si lograré perdonarlos, pero sentir resignación creo que ya es un avance, a final de cuentas Becka tiene una familia, y Vega...Vega está con la persona que en verdad ama. Respiro profundamente y vuelvo a dejar la fotografía en el cajón. Quito mis lágrimas con mis manos intentando no mancharme el maquillaje.

Decido irme por el agotamiento que siento. Apago la laptop y me doy cuenta de las fotos. Paso una a una hasta que encuentro la de Nara, la detallo lentamente y me río al pensar en la apuesta. Sé que le ganaré.

Continuará...


	8. Capítulo 7

Descargo de responsabilidad: Los personajes de Victorious no me pertenecen.

Capítulo 7

 _Pov Nara_

Por décimo día consecutivo desayunamos juntas. Es como un acuerdo silencioso entre nosotras para vernos en el comedor a las siete de la mañana. Ella me recomendaba que comer y yo igual. Las charlas son amenas, y de a poquito me deja conocerla.

Sé que le encanta la literatura –aunque lo suponía por el incidente de la vez que nos conocimos – .Disfruta ver películas, oír música. Le fascina el teatro. Sabe tocar varios instrumentos como el piano, la guitarra. Le gusta hacer ejercicios, y trotar la relaja. Ama su trabajo y está loca por su hija. Sufre de insomnios, y también de mal genios. Es controladora, y obsesiva – según ella misma -. Y su sarcasmo...su sarcasmo es genial – al menos para mí -.

\- Es increíble que no sepas conducir – se burla negando con la cabeza en claro gesto de incredulidad - ¡Mierda!. Tus sonrojos me gustan – me tapo la cara nerviosa y abochornada. Nerviosa porque ha dicho que le gusta, y abochornada, porque siempre mi rubor aparece con ella, y es más que obvio que es la causante.

\- Muchas personas no conducen – justifico cuando me recupero del lapsus. Bebo un poco de jugo para refrescar lo caliente que siento mi rostro.

\- No tantas. Por eso siempre te lleva ¿tu amiga? – duda.

\- Cara es mi mejor amiga – le respondo seria. Ligeramente me irritó lo que insinuó.

Ella lo nota. Estira su mano y acaricia la mía con su pulgar. Maldito cosquilleo que me azota. Sus gemas verdes me miran fijamente, y sé que ha sentido el estremecimiento resultado de su toque. Es la primera vez que alguien logra eso en mí, con tanta facilidad, y en tan poco tiempo – Quizás la pregunta sea demasiado personal... – Su mano se retira de la mía, y quisiera detenerla - ¿Sales con alguien? – Escudriña mi reacción. Es algo más que he podido palpar en estos días. Desconfía mucho de todo, y de todos. Atribuyo que es por los negocios. Mi padre también solía serlo.

\- No – contesto con firmeza y ahora soy yo quien clavo los ojos en ella. Quiero celebrar cuando la veo sonrojarse, pero no lo hago. Solo lo guardo en mi memoria. Ella es tan hermosa. Apasionada. Inteligente. Sexy. Buena madre. Ella es una mujer digna de ser admirada – Y ¿usted? - también tanteo el terreno que piso.

\- No. Mejor dicho, llevo un año divorciada y no me había fijado en nadie – Deseo pararme y saltar de alegría. Sus últimas palabras en pasado albergan ilusión en mí.

\- ¿No se había...? - ella alza una ceja de manera coqueta incitándome a terminar mi pregunta - ...fijado en nadie?

\- No, pero ahora... – nos perdemos en la mirada de la otra. Creo que ambas hemos dejado en claro que la atracción es mutua. Antes de que una palabra más se pronuncie, timbra su celular. La veo fruncir el ceño y revisar quien la llama. A mi sexy brujita no le gusta que la interrumpan.

\- Jade West – su manera de responder es seca y cortante. Es el mismo tono que usa a modo profesional. Cuando deja de ser solo Jade, para convertirse en la Presidenta de uno de los más grandes Conglomerados – No me puedes salir con eso – su mandíbula es tensa. Creo que el momento agradable del desayuno se fue – Y me avisas a once días del desfile... – gruñe golpeando la mesa. Me sobresalto por su acción, definitivamente está cabreada.

Después de varios minutos de la agresiva conversación telefónica, cuelga. La veo hacer su cabello hacia atrás, y ya no hay rastros de la mujer de hace unos momentos – Tal vez no es de mi incumbencia, pero ¿qué sucede?

\- ¡No, no lo es! – es hosca y grosera. Si yo fuera otro tipo de persona me hubiera sentido mal, sin embargo no es así.

\- No me gusta dar pan y recibir piedras, Sra. West – expreso mi disgusto. Vuelvo a tomar mis cubiertos y pico un poco más de fruta.

Resopla asintiendo. Ninguna dice nada por varios minutos, y decido apresurarme con mi desayuno – Es un problema con el desfile... – no aparto la vista de mi plato, la ignoro a propósito – Nara – dice mi nombre suavemente y ella sabe lo que falta. Desde nuestro segundo día comiendo juntas, le platiqué que pido disculpas cuando las debo, así como me gusta recibirlas si las merezco. Actitud infantil dice mi madre, pero que me importa. La gente se mal acostumbra luego a tratarte de esa forma – Lo siento, he sido grosera – Otra de sus características es el orgullo, y sé lo mucho que le cuesta dejarlo. Mueve la silla hasta a mi lado aprovechando que somos las únicas en el comedor. Quita los cubiertos de mis manos, y alza mi barbilla. Una vez más, el traidor de mi cuerpo se derrite – Me pasé – reconoce otra vez. Su cercanía bloquea mis pensamientos, y es obvio que me sonrojo por su burlona sonrisa – Me llamó el representante del músico que se presentaría en el desfile. Canceló su participación por tonterías de su horóscopo, o no se qué – frustrada se pone de pie y comienza a mover sus manos inquietamente.

\- ¿Bruno Mars? - Justin me comentó hace unas semanas que era el cantante oficial.

\- Ya no. Canceló hace unos días al igual que él que acabé de encontrar - camina de un lado a otro pensando en soluciones. Es hermosa concentrada. Su móvil vuelve a sonar - tengo que irme - al parecer es un mensaje - que tu día vaya mejor que el mío - besa mi mejilla delicadamente antes de retirarse. Suspiro como princesa de cuento. Ella me gusta mucho. Hace un mes seguía dudando de mi atracción por las chicas, y Jade West me esclareció rápidamente.

Llego a mi piso y algunos compañeros que ya se encuentran ahí me saludan. Dejo mis cosas en el set de vestuario. Tomo mi celular y marco el número de un buen amigo. Espero que me conteste y pueda ayudarme. Está en la ciudad de vacaciones.

\- Que hermosa sorpresa - responde alegremente, aunque su voz denote un poco de pereza. Seguro estaba durmiendo, son las ocho y media de la mañana.

\- Hey, siento despertarte, mi osito - es el apodo que uso con él.

\- No hay problema, azulita – y ese es su apodo para conmigo.

\- Necesito que me ayudes con algo - le comienzo a narrar el inconveniente que está teniendo mi brujita. También me disculpo porque sé que son sus vacaciones y le quitaré de su tiempo.

\- Te ayudaré con una condición. Me debes una cena - sonrío por lo lindo que es.

\- Si, osito. Hoy en la noche le digo a mi jefe para que coordinen toda la logística. - Hablamos un poco más hasta que Mónica aparece y nos grita que vayamos a nuestras posiciones. Esa mujer me exaspera - Estamos hablando. Te quiero - finalizo la llamada.

El ensayo da inicio. Entre los gritos de Mónica y las ocurrencias de Cara, el tiempo pasa volando. La hora de almuerzo ha llegado, por fin nos tomamos un respiro de la grinch.

Veo a Jade entrar, nuestras miradas se cruzan y una imperceptible sonrisa se dibuja en ella. Cara me codea para sacarme de la nebulosa - Vamos, algodón de azúcar - se mofa arrastrándome al comedor. Pasamos junto a Jade y antes de dar un paso más, le hablo discretamente - puedo hablar con usted a la salida - levanta su ceja de esa forma tan sexy que me gusta y asiente. No nos decimos nada más, y alcanzo a Cara que está por irse en el ascensor.

\- Me pensabas dejar - la pellizco juguetona.

Ella se carcajea. Levanta los hombros restándole importancia - Sobraba - arruga su nariz.

\- ¿Celosa? - la molesto. Entramos al comedor y está casi lleno.

\- No - hace un gracioso mohín. Una vez que tenemos nuestra comida, corremos a la última mesa que acaba de desocuparse - ¿El que llegues temprano tiene que ver con la brujita ?

Como el bocado que tengo en la boca. No le he contado a mi amiga sobre mis desayunos con Jade - Si.

\- Te gusta en serio - muerdo mis labios y confirmo con la cabeza. Creo que sería absurdo negarlo - ¿Saldrás del clóset? - su pregunta provoca que me engalille con el jugo.

Toso tapando mi boca con la servilleta. Ella golpea mi espalda riéndose estrepitosamente - Casi me matas - refuto cuando me tranquilizo.

\- Hubieras visto tu cara - continúa mofándose. Después de casi un minuto se calla y simula seriedad - la pregunta es inocente - se excusa.

\- Me gusta Jade, y creo que al mundo no debe importarle...

\- Así se habla. Hasta que lo entiendes - me felicita y recuerdo lo que me dijo hace semanas. Ella tenía razón, cuando alguien te interesa la opinión de los demás sobra - Ve despacio. Tu brujita tiene sus propios demonios con los que luchar – No me sorprenden sus palabras. Cara es intuitiva con las personas. Ella lo llama el sexto sentido que las mujeres tenemos - ¿Qué cara pondrá Lily cuando se entere? – mueve sus cejas hacia arriba y abajo.

No respondo, mi madre es una mujer especial en muchos aspectos. Prefiero no pensar en ella por ahora - Recién estoy conociendo a la Sra. West...Además no sé si le gusto - evado la pregunta.

Mi rubia amiga vuelve a carcajearse. Varias de las personas se enfoncan en nosotras y la pateo por debajo de la mesa para que pare - ¿Qué? - brama en voz alta hacia los demás. La gente temerosa regresa a su comida y yo no puedo evitar reírme. Cara tiene esa fama de bravucona - Tú le gustas a la brujis. Y no te me hagas, lo sabes bien. Esas miradas que se roban, y ahora el cuento de toparse por "casualidad" en el desayuno...Pufff...es tan obvio - No se lo digo en voz alta, pero me emociona lo que está diciendo - Sólo, ve con cuidado. Te lo repito, la brujita carga con muchas cosas y no quiero que te lastime - asiento y me estiro a abrazarla.

\- Te quiero mucho – la apretujo aún más.

\- Yo también, pero no tanto para comer mi ensalada pasada por tu cabello - me separo de ella, tiene razón.

\- Pruébala. Sabe mucho mejor - bromeo.

(x)

Apenas el reloj marca las cinco de la tarde, me dirijo al último piso. Es más elegante que el resto del edificio. La sala de espera es grande, decorada con algunas pinturas antiguas. Los colores blanco y negro armonizan las paredes además de combinar con el juego de muebles.

No veo a la recepcionista por ninguna parte, por eso camino un poco más hasta el puesto de la asistente de Presidencia. La bajita y guapa Ally me recibe – Cada que te veo deseo pedirte una foto. Mis amigos no se la creen aún – le sonrío amablemente. Las pocas veces que la he tratado es tan dulce y servicial.

\- Tú avísame, y te ayudo hasta con un video saludando a tus amigos – Ella asiente emocionada - ¿Se encuentra la Sra. West?

\- Sí. ¿Tienes cita con ella? – preocupada chequea la agenda electrónica.

\- No – apuro en decirle – Tengo que tratar un tema con ella.

\- Está bien. Deja ver si puede atenderte, aunque de seguro es sí. Eres la imagen de "Real" – la veo irse a la oficina más grande. Espero unos segundos hasta que sale dándome luz verde para entrar.

Mi vista recorre toda su oficina. Predomina el color gris, y su escritorio de madera fina es inmenso. El lugar es amplio, tanto que tiene una mesa con un par de sillas, y un juego de muebles. Lo mejor de este lugar es la increíble vista. Es posible vislumbrar toda la ciudad.

\- ¿Te gusta? – me asusta. Tan perdida estaba en la vista que no sé de donde salió – Estaba en el baño – explica su repentina aparición.

\- Ahh... – la encaro y para mi mala suerte, vuelvo a sonrojarme – Yo venía a... – mis palabras mueren cuando la siento tocar mis mejillas.

\- Me gusta eso – su mirada es penetrante antes de que sonría arrogante – Y espero ser la única que lo logra – se sienta en el filo del escritorio – Escucho.

Ruedo los ojos por lo engreída que es – Creo que encontré al cantante para el desfile – Su rostro se torna serio y me hace señas para que prosiga – Es un artista grandioso, y estoy segura de que lo conoce – sé que no le gustan los rodeos, y me burlo por lo impaciente que es.

\- Nara – advierte frunciendo los labios.

\- Enojona – me quejo – Ed Sheeran está dispuesto a cantar en el desfile – suelto y la dejo descolocada. Al principio se queda muda, luego me mira incrédula, y al final cree que es una broma.

\- Justin habló con su representante. Le dijo que estaba de vacaciones y que era imposible.

Reduzco la distancia entre las dos – Sra. West, no miento.

\- ¿Cómo lo "conseguiste"? – hace las comillas con sus dedos. ¡Que mujer para más escéptica!

\- Es un buen amigo mío. Él lo hará – ahora soy yo quien le habla creída – Anote su número. Le avisé que lo llamaría para coordinar todo – dubitativa saca su celular. Agrega el número y lo marca en seguida. Me iba a retirar a sentarme a los sofás, pero me agarra con rapidez y no me permite alejarme. Su tacto me pone tonta.

\- Hola, soy Jade West del conglomerado Real. Nara... – escucho todo lo que dice y como se ponen de acuerdo. Le debo una muy grande a mi osito. Luego de una amigable despedida, cuelga. Coloca su celular sobre el escritorio y ahora con las dos manos sostiene mis muñecas - ¿Cómo lo hiciste?

\- Es un buen amigo – reitero. Desconfiada entrecierra los ojos – Lo conozco hace tres años. Es el primo de mi ex – creo que mi explicación no le agradó.

Afloja su agarre – Gracias – no me gusta lo seria que se ha puesto, ni tengo idea de que pasa por su mente – Tengo una deuda contigo. Compensaré muy bien a tu amigo y a ti también. ¿Tal vez un bono?

Alzo mi ceja cuestionándola en silencio. Como ella no habla, lo hago yo – No lo hice por un bono – refuto un poco más cabreada.

\- ¿Entonces? - ¡Me está sacando de mis casillas!

\- Por usted. Quise ayudarla – decido irme. Tardo mucho para enojarme, y ella lo ha hecho con facilidad.

\- Nara...

\- Buenas noches – me marcho deprisa. Brevemente me despido de Ally y corro al ascensor. Para mi favor, se abre a los segundos.

Continuará...


	9. Capítulo 8

Descargo de responsabilidad: Los personajes de Victorious no me pertenecen.

Capítulo 8

 _Pov Tori_

El frío de la mañana provoca que me acurruque más al cuerpo junto a mí. Quiero seguir durmiendo, pero en unos minutos la alarma sonará. Es día de escuela por tanto debo alistar a Becka. Alzo mi rostro y puedo ver lo tranquilo que duerme, Beck. Con pesar me desenvuelvo de su abrazo. Me pongo mi bata y detengo a tiempo el molesto sonido del reloj.

Hago mi aseo personal para luego caminar al cuarto de mi bebé. Es una lucha levantarla, no entiendo como Jade lo hacía tan fácil – Bebé – despacio comienzo a moverla. La muy majadera me da la espalda, alejándose. Se me escapa otro bostezo y así me paso diez minutos sacudiendo a Becka hasta que logro despertarla. A regañadientes se deja cepillar los dientes – Vamos a vestirte – saco su uniforme del armario.

\- La ducha – refunfuña metiéndose nuevamente al baño. Cedo ante ella y le pongo el agua a una temperatura adecuada. – Me baño sola – todos los días son los mismos berrinches. Pasan diez minutos y al ver que aún no se enjabona el cuerpo, lo hago yo.

\- Debo secarte – la regaño cuando se va de mí – Te vas a resfriar - No sé qué le pasa últimamente. Se opone a que la ayude.

\- Yo sola – Esta vez no la complazco. Aunque empiece a llorar, la seco yo. Se nos está haciendo tarde y no he preparado el desayuno.

\- Ponte el uniforme – la halo sin lastimarla. Me las ingenio al vestirla. Ella protesta pero no le hago caso – Ahora a peinarte – la alcanzo por el pasillo con peinilla en mano. Al fin se queda quieta, termino de hacerle su lazo y caigo en cuenta de donde está su mirada. – Está dormido – Pienso que es lo que quiere saber. Casi no pestañea viendo la recamara de Beck y mía. Algunas veces, como hoy, hace eso.

\- Quiero a mi mamá Jade – dibuja su tierno puchero.

La cojo en mis brazos llevándola a la cocina. La siento con cuidado en su sillita. Evito darle pie a esa conversación. Ella termina llorando, y yo sintiéndome culpable y perdida.

\- Te haré hotcakes – le hago cosquillitas, pero no ríe - ¿No quieres? – me sorprende puesto que ama las tortitas.

\- Las tuyas no me gustan – recuesta su cabeza en la mesa. Estas situaciones me abaten, no se me ocurre como manejarlas.

Opto por hacernos de comer rápidamente. Dejo en el microondas el desayuno de Beck, y llevo el mío y el de mi hija a la mesa. Le pongo su jalea favorita y le hago señas que coma – Rebecka – la reprendo suavemente porque ha hecho a un lado el plato que le serví – No puedes irte con hambre a la escuela – corto pequeños bocados y prácticamente la fuerzo a comer. Veo la hora y es más que seguro que llegaremos atrasadas. Le enjuago la boquita y reviso que no se haya ensuciado. Una vez comprobado salimos de casa, y la embarco en el coche.

\- ¿Vas con pijama? – su pregunta me frena y veo mi ropa, no me he cambiado.

\- Mierda – la escucho reírse y corro a ponerme decente raudamente. Con muchos más minutos de retraso, partimos a la escuela.

En el trayecto, Becka vuelve al silencio. Pensé que con su pequeña burla estaría más animada, pero me equivoqué – Hoy iré a la galería de tarde, ¿vienes conmigo?

\- No quiero – La espío por el retrovisor y sus ojitos siguen perdidos en la carretera.

\- No te puedo dejar sola en casa. Beck se va al trabajo y yo también debo ir al mío – le explico.

\- Llévame con mamá – pide ahora sí mirándome a través del retrovisor.

\- Está muy ocupada, Rebecka. ¡Llegamos! – termino la conversación y la cargo hasta su salón.

La maestra me repite las estrictas reglas de la escuela y por los constantes atrasos que registramos, la suspende hoy – Srta. Hablamos de niños de jardín – Intento hacerle comprender el punto, mas consigo lo contrario. Se enoja.

\- Desde niños se les enseña la puntualidad. Llevan retrasadas media hora. Ayer fueron cuarenta minutos, y el lunes fue una hora – Niego con la cabeza incrédula. Se ha puesto hasta tomarnos el tiempo.

\- Srta. Carson, solo son treinta minutos. ¿La hará perder todo un día de conocimientos a mi hija, por treinta minutitos tarde? – Sí, acepto que estoy siendo un poco cara dura, pero es válido. No me gusta que Becka pierda sus clases.

\- Hasta mañana, Sra. Vega – cierra la puerta en mi cara. Agacho la mirada hacia mi niña y ella solo levanta los hombros.

\- Mañana te despertaré más temprano – le advierto y aunque cree que no me doy cuenta, rueda sus ojitos graciosamente. Tal cual Jade.

\- Vamos donde mamá – pide nuevamente cuando le abrocho el cinturón.

No le respondo. Conduzco de regreso a casa, cuando llegamos nos topamos con Beck comiendo. Le doy un casto beso, y lo pongo al tanto del pequeño incidente.

\- Mi amor, no puedes llegar tarde a la escuela. Debes... – le sobo la espalda a mi moreno cuando nuestra hija lo interrumpe.

\- Llévame con mi mamá – Lo siento tensarse. Beso su cabeza antes de ponerme de cuclillas para hablar con Becka.

\- Vamos a la galería, y a la hora de almuerzo le damos una sorpresa.

\- Está bien – nos medio sonríe por salirse con la suya. Con un semblante nuevo se va a su habitación a cambiarse de ropa.

\- ¿Crees que me acepte alguna vez?

\- Es cuestión de tiempo – me siento en su regazo y lo lleno de mimos.

(x)

La mañana en la Galería pasa volando. Reviso las ventas del mes y han sido nulas, a este paso me van a embargar. Ligeramente me visita un mareo, me siento por unos minutos hasta que se ha ido – Vamos donde mamá – Becka aparece recordándome el trato que hicimos.

Le doy algunas instrucciones a las jóvenes que atienden mi negocio. Guardo en mi cartera las facturas pendientes de pago, y por fin llevo a la pequeña morena donde su otra madre.

\- Yo quiero comer papitas – en todo el camino vuelve a ser la parlanchina de siempre. Es como si le hubieran cambiado el chip – Y malteada, mucha malteada...

\- Tenemos que ver si mamá puede ir a comer – le recuerdo. No he podido contactarme con Jade, y conociéndola, su tiempo ya lo tiene copado.

Después de casi cincuenta minutos, y esquivando mucho tráfico, llegamos a "Real". Me estaciono a tiempo para detener a mi hija queriendo desabrocharse el cinturón – Becka, tranquila – la regaño y sonríe. Dejando el auto cerrado, la tomo de la mano y caminamos al interior del edificio.

Voy directamente al último piso. Ally me recibe amablemente y me indica que espere unos minutos para anunciarme – ¿Está en reunión? – pregunto ya que podría estar ocupada.

\- Está hablando con la Srta. Van Der Woodsen – contesta. Aquello provoca un nudo en mi estómago. Viajo mentalmente al momento en que Beck me contó del posible romance que se está suscitando entre mi ex y la joven modelo. Me siento mareada otra vez y de pronto mi alrededor se vuelve oscuro. Escucho los gritos de mi hija, los pedidos de auxilio de Ally, y el lejano llamado de Jade.

 _Pov Jade_

Mi corazón golpea fuertemente contra la caja toráxica. Me siento asustada de que algo malo suceda con Vega. Me sorprendió cuando Ally la anunció, no esperaba su visita. Me disculpaba con Nara por mi mala actitud, y justo cuando la estaba envolviendo en mis brazos, el grito de mi hija nos hizo salir de la oficina.

La ojiazul ha conseguido tranquilizar a la niña. Beck está tan nervioso como yo, y una vez más, la realidad me golpea. Él es su marido, yo ya no.

\- Familiares de la Sra. Victoria Vega – corremos los dos hacia el doctor. Yo le explico que soy su ex esposa, y Beck le indica que es su actual pareja.

\- La señora ha tenido una pequeña descompensación, pero es debido a su estado – si creía que mi corazón estaba latiendo rápido, era ínfimo si lo comparaba con los latidos de ahora. Mi mente se anticipó a lo que el doctor continuó diciendo – Está embarazada. Felicidades – palmeó la espalda de quien fue mi mejor amigo.

La noticia me cae como balde de agua helada. Que idiota fui al pensar que estaba superando a Tori, lo que acabo de escuchar explota los pedacitos de corazón que me quedaban.

Beck entró con su hija a verla, mientras que yo me desmoroné en el suelo. Mis heridas escocían, mi corazón sangraba, y en mi cabeza solo se repetían la maravillosa noticia de Beck y Tori. Él si pudo darle otro bebé, y yo...yo solo era una mujer incapaz de procrear.

\- Hey – Nara corre a mi encuentro. Se sienta a mi lado y me abraza fuertemente mientras que yo lloro por otra mujer - ¿Está bien la Sra. Victoria? – no respondo. Los sollozos son lo único que transmito. Nada puede calmarme. – ¿Sra. West, qué sucede? – sus ojos azules sueltan algunas lágrimas al verme así, destruida. Besa mi frente y peina mi cabello, me abraza una vez más hasta que me separo de ella. Creo que siempre recordaré su rostro contrito por mis palabras.

\- Sucede que la mujer que amo – siento mis lágrimas empapándome la cara – la única mujer dueña de mi corazón – señalo el lugar que tanto duele - ...está esperando otro hijo de la persona que ama...eso es lo que sucede, Nara.

Continuará...

Disculpa por los errores y horrores ortográficos.


	10. Capítulo 9

Descargo de responsabilidad: Los personajes de Victorious no me pertenecen.

Capítulo 9

Las cosas en "Real" no marchaban de lo mejor. Pese a que la presentación del desfile fue un éxito y Ed Sheeran cumplió como artista invitado, tras bambalinas todo era un desastre.

Justin se paseaba molesto en la sala de juntas. Rabiaba y sus padres contra todo pronóstico, lo apoyaban. Para ellos, una vez más, Jade les dio la espalda y los decepcionó.

\- Es una irresponsable. No cerró los tratos con Japón, Italia, y Latinoamérica – enumeraba las negociaciones que por la ausencia de su hermana, no se concretaron.

\- Hemos perdido millones por su "mal momento". Es estúpido que las buenas nuevas de Tori y Beck la derrumben. Que débil terminó siendo. A ninguno de mis hijos los he criado de esa manera tan fracasada – Edward despotricaba indignado. Procuraba controlarse para no acabar con todo a su alrededor.

Linda no defendió esta vez a su hija. Desde el día que se enteraron del embarazo de su ex nuera, Jade se desapareció. Por los movimientos en las tarjetas de crédito, supieron que vivían en uno de los hoteles del centro. Todo ese comportamiento era una vergüenza.

\- Dame la presidencia, padre. Lastimosamente...mi hermana está desequilibrada – No permitiría que el comportamiento tan patético de Jade acabaran con la empresa que también era su futuro. Además, que haya interferido entre él y Nara, se lo iba a cobrar. Si no hubiera ido en busca de la ojiazul se perdía de tan interesante conversación entre ésta y su metiche amiga. Lo escuchó todo. El coqueteo de ambas, los desayunos, y como la idiota de su hermana le había restregado su amor por Victoria Vega. Quiso celebrar en ese mismo instante, y gritarle a la modelo de su pésima elección. Si tan solo Jade no se hubiese interpuesto, tal vez estaría ayudándola a levantarse de su miserable caída.

\- No lo dudes, hijo. Espero no me arrepienta – Justin sonrió triunfante mientras recibía el cálido abrazo de sus progenitores. Si él no tenía a la mujer que deseaba, Jade tampoco se quedaría con el trabajo de su vida.

(x)

 _Lo que sucedió la noche después del desfile_

Lily de Van Der Woodsen sostenía una acalorada discusión contra una conocida modelo. Ni las lágrimas de los ojos tan parecidos a los de ella, la conmovían.

\- ¿En qué mierda piensas?. Vas a mandar el trabajo de años a la basura – Nara reprimía quejarse por el fuerte agarre que su madre ejercía en sus brazos. Nunca esperó que el amigable y simpático Justin le informara a su madre de su gusto por las mujeres, en especial hacia su hermana. Cuando lo vio acercarse, su corazón se agitó. Un mal presagio la invadió. Y no fue para menos, no le importó exponerla.

\- Creo que mi talento es lo que cuenta...no mi preferencia sexual - ¿A quién le hacía daño con eso?

\- Son mis años invertidos en ti, es mi dinero invertido en ti, es mi reputación...¿Que mierda crees que es eso?

\- Es mi vida, mamá, no la tuya... – el golpe en la cara, la calló. La piel le ardía, y sentía aún la mano de Lily en su mejilla. El sabor metálico invadió su boca gracias al pesado anillo de oro blanco que ésta portaba.

\- Nos vamos a Europa. Armani espera – dicho esto, la mayor de la casa se retiró.

Nara tocó su rostro. Era el mismo lugar que Jade besó un par de veces cuando se despidía, y ahora el que su madre golpeó. Con las lágrimas aún emanando de sus ojos, marcó rápidamente el número de Cara, antes de irse debía saber algo.

 _\- ¿Cómo estás?_ – la voz acongojada de su mejor amiga terminó de hacerla quebrar. Lloro aproximadamente por un minuto antes de que pueda hablar.

\- ¿Has sabido de Jade? – Ese día después de la declaración que le hizo, se fue del hospital. Intentó perseguirla, mas no la alcanzó. La llamó y no contestó. Visitó su oficina varias veces, y nada. No la encontró por ningún sitio. Su espezanza radicó en el desfile, sin embargo, fue inútil. Jade no daba señales.

 _\- No. Las malas lenguas chismean que anda borracha de bar en bar. Los West han impedido que la prensa lo publique_ – Nara lamentó oír eso. Como quisiera estar a su lado para consolarla, aunque eso signifique escuchar el amor que profesaba por su ex.

\- Me voy a Europa. Justin le confesó a mi madre lo de mi sexualidad – susurró mientras sentía el escosor en la mejilla.

 _\- Ese hijo de puta...Pero Nara, creo que...si deberías irte. Esa mujer tiene muchos demonios con los que luchar, quizás terminaría arrastrándote_ – La ojiazul no emitió comentario alguno. Se despidió de quien consideraba su mejor amiga, y prometieron encontrarse algún día.

(x)

 _Un mes después_

Jade se levantó rodeada de su propio vómito. Botellas de vodka y tequila vacías habían a su alrededor. La cabeza le daba demasiadas vueltas y al levantarse, cayó estrepitosamente. Llevaba la misma ropa del día que huyó del hospital. Tan pronto el recuerdo del nuevo hijo de Beck y Tori la visitó, retomó a noquear su memoria, y el dolor de su alma con el alcohol.

 _Cinco meses después_

Tori sobaba el nudo sobre su estómago. Veintiocho semanas contaba su embarazo. Sonrió feliz por el bebé que vendría en camino. Todos sus amigos y conocidos estaban emocionados, todos exceptos Jade West, su ex esposa.

La irritó el pensamiento de ella. No podía creer los malos momentos que les estaba haciendo pasar. Varias veces han tenido que echarla de su casa por las escenas desagradables que exponía. Pedía ver a Becka mientras estaba ebria e indigente. Le gritaba que era la culpable de su dolor, cuando era su falta de juicio, su propio enemigo. Al inicio se entristeció por el estado deplorable de su ex, pero luego, la ira la inundó. ¿Hasta cuándo quería seguir culpándola?. Si la amara, la dejaría ser feliz.

Por otro lado estaba su hija. Aunque la noticia del bebé la alegró, su actitud para con ellos era fatal. No les hablaba, y casi a diario los acusaba de la desgracia de su otra madre. Tal vez eso es lo que más contribuía a su acritud con Jade.

\- Vamos a cantarle a Becka – su pareja se acercó al sofá donde descansaba - ya todos los invitados están listos – con las manos entrelazadas se aproximaron hasta la mesa donde una seria niña observaba su enorme pastel.

Los mayores West le sacaban muchas fotografías. Pagaron por una lujosa fiesta, decorada bajo la temática de princesas. En el jardín ordenaron ubicar enormes juegos inflables, stand de algodones de azúcar, palomitas, y más dulces . Aquella fiesta era el sueño de todo niño.

\- Happy Birthday to you, to you, to you – La pequeña morenita resoplaba aburrida. Nada de lo que había en su fiesta, la animaba. Extrañaba a su madre ojiverde, y su pechito dolía cada vez que la botaban y no les permitían estar juntas. - Sopla las velas, mi amor – escuchó a su tío Beck. De mala gana obedeció y se negó al pedido de morder el pastel. - Becka, sonríe – No supo en qué momento su abuelito la cargó para la selfie. Dibujó una media sonrisa y pataleó para que la baje rápido – La puerta, Tori – le avisaron a su madre. No imaginaba que invitado aún no se aparecía, si de por sí su casa estaba repleta de gente.

La media latina exclamó un bramido de disgusto por el inesperado invitado.

Jade levantó las manos para tranquilizarla. Todo ese día no probó alcohol para poder desearle un feliz cumpleaño a su angelito, sobria. Sabía que probablemente sería muy mala idea presentarse, pero no se iba a dar por vencida.

\- ¡Largo, Jade! – el grito alertó a los West y al moreno. Corrieron en el pronto auxilio de la embarazada mujer.

\- ¡Yo estoy sobria, y limpia. Sólo déjame verla! – prácticamente rogó para apelar a la compasión de Tori.

\- Lárgate. No te quiero aquí. ¿No te parece suficiente las escenas escandalosas que has hecho?¿Quieres seguir haciéndome daño? – las lágrimas se escaparon de los ojos chocolates. Al ver esto Beck, quien recién llegaba, empujó a la demacrada mujer. No midió su fuerza, lo que provocó que tropiece entre los escalones.

Linda y Edward al verla en el piso pensaron que estaba borracha como los últimos meses. Edward no le permitió a su hija explicarse y apretándola del brazo la obligó a alejarse de la casa.

\- ¿Cuánta más vergüenza quieres hacernos pasar? – jadeó horrorizada, Linda. Por su seguridad se quedó unos metros más atrás, pero habló lo suficientemente alto para que su primogénita la oiga.

\- Solo...quiero ver a Becka. Es...su cumpleaños...le traje algo – las palabras salían entrecortadas, y sus manos temblaban buscando en el bolsillo del abrigo la cadena que le compró a su angelito. La sacó torpemente y la mostró para sustento de sus palabras

\- No queremos nada tuyo. Déjanos vivir en paz – gruñó furioso, Beck. Arranchó la cadenita de las pálidas manos y la lanzó lejos de allí – Solo quiero una vida feliz con mi familia. No queremos verte de nuevo – espetó con una solitaria lágrima por su rostro.

Edward no soportó más el triste episodio. Su hija los estaba lastimando. Para su fortuna un taxi pasó por el camino, y una terrible decisión acababa de tomar. La metió a la fuerza en el coche, no sin antes decirle unas crudas palabras – Me das pena, Jade. Eres una miseria humana. Lo mejor es que ahora sí, desaparezcas – Le tiró unos billetes de cien al taxista que raudamente arrancó.

Linda se abrazó a su esposo, así como Tori a Beck. Se sentían destrozados. Esperaban un poco de paz y tranquilidad. A la distancia, la pequeña Rebecka limpió su carita. Jade West la volvía a dejar.

Continuará...

Siento las faltas ortográficas, y errores gramaticales.


	11. Capítulo 10

Descargo de responsabilidad: Los personajes de Victorious no me pertenecen.

Capítulo 10

 _3 meses después_

Con la ayuda de su esposo, Quinn movía a su amiga al cuarto de invitados. Después de un mes de búsqueda, la encontró andrajosa y ebria por el sur de la ciudad. Poco le sirvió la foto que mostraba de ella cuando preguntaba por el paradero, Jade estaba irreconocible. Secó las lágrimas que volvían a escapársele, se sentía impotente – No entiendo por qué su familia le ha dado la espalda. ¡Los odio, Logan. Los odio! – bramó derrumbándose junto al cuerpo maloliente de Jade – ¡La han abandonado! – lloró amargamente abrazándola. La rabia e ira que quemaban en su interior no se comparaban a la tristeza que pesaba en su corazón por lo mal que la veía.

\- Dijiste que los signos vitales están normales – no ahondó en el problema de la familia West. No era el momento – Quinn – la sacudió por lo perdida que se encontraba en la figura de Jade.

\- Sí. Ella está tan delgada, amor – al apretarla entre sus brazos palpó lo bajo de su masa corporal.

\- Mi cielo, enfoquémonos. Vamos a bañarla, y luego la llevamos al hospital para hacerle los exámenes correspondientes.

Logan decidió cargarla él mismo hasta la ducha. Quinn fue tras él y se encargó de desvestirla – Ve por algunas prendas mías – lo mandó. Ella quitó el viejo abrigo junto con el resto de ropa. Exclamó horrorizada por los moretones en la barriga y otras partes del cuerpo – Siento haber tardado tanto – suplicó mientras le enjabonaba todo el cuerpo. El jabón se cortaba por tanta suciedad. Después de casi dos horas de ducha, y donde por fin se percibía que esa persona escuálida era Jade West, llamó a su esposo. La secaron y vistieron.

Logan no sintió vergüenza al ayudar a vestirla. Conocía la condición de Jade, y con su profesión de galeno experimentaba a menudo situaciones como esas – Iré a preparar suero oral para que lo tome cuando despierte. Necesitamos hidratarla – bajó a la cocina.

Quinn se acostó al lado de la pálida chica, hizo su cabello a un lado, y besó su mejilla. De esa forma se quedó dormida luego de semanas de preocupación e intensa búsqueda.

 _Tres horas después_

Los ojos le escocieron al abrirlos. Sentía su cuerpo descansar en un lugar muy cómodo. Tal vez ya había muerto. Intentó decir algo y la garganta le ardió.

Quinn escuchó el gruñido cerca de ella, se despertó velozmente y vio consciente a su amiga. No se contuvo ni un segundo más y se lanzó sobre ella – Eres una idiota...creí...creí...que te perdí – gimoteó desconsolada.

La ojiverde reconoció esa voz. No estaba muerta y la mujer encima de ella no era un ángel. Correspondió con la poca fuerza que tenía el abrazo. No dijeron nada por varios minutos hasta que la doctora rompió el silencio – Logan, trae agua – gritó provocando que Jade tapara debilmente sus oídos.

\- No...no grites – jadeó lastimera.

Quinn la ignoró y tan pronto llegó su esposo, le dieron suavemente de beber. Jade probó como pocas veces en estos últimos 10 meses, una bebida sin alcohol. Carraspeó delicadamente y volvió a acostarse. Antes de que pueda emitir palabra alguna, su amiga habló.

\- Te encontré por los basureros del sur de la ciudad – La ojiverde desvió el rostro. La vergüenza la inundaba. Ni ella recordaba cómo llegó allá, no era para menos, casi no pasaba en sus cabales.

\- ¿Cómo... – la garganta le quemaba

\- Te esperé para realizarte los exámenes en los que quedamos...Nunca apareciste. Luego nos salió un viaje a Japón. Regresamos hace seis semanas. Intenté contactarte y tu número me manaba al buzón, por ende fui a buscarte. Justin – sus manos automáticamente se hicieron puños – dijo que eras una borracha que perdió la cabeza. Que ya no formabas parte de los West - la indignación goteba en su voz

Lágrimas silenciosas salieron de sus orbes verdes. Los recuerdos golpearon de una sola, y su alma volvió a sangrar – Soy una vergüenza – gritó parándose como pudo – ¡no merezco nada! – buscó a su alrededor una fuga, y la encontró. Se encerró en el baño rápidamente.

\- ¡Jade! ¡Jade! ¡Jade! – bramó la pareja – abre, amiga mía, por favor abre, por favor – se arrodilló Quinn golpeando la puerta.

Logan corrió por las llaves de repuesto que guardaba en uno de los cajones de la alacena.

\- Perdí todo, Quinn. Perdí todo... – chillaba desgarradoramente.

\- No, Jade. No. Jade, puedes salir de esto. No te dejes vencer... – su llanto cesó al escuchar vidrios rotos - ¡Jade! – rugió asustada.

La ojiverde se quedó de piedra al ver su reflejo por el espejo. Parecía un muerto. Su mente le jugó horriblemente, y las demonios de su cabeza como si fueran metralletas, la atacaron – ¡No vales nada! – ¡Nadie te quiere, basura! – ¡Tori te engañó desde la boda!- ¡Asco, das asco! – ¡No les importas! – ¡Miserable! – ¡Estás sola! - y ella no aguantó más...Decidió extinguir su vida con uno de los pedazos de vidrio. Definitivamente quería acabar con todo ese dolor que no le permitía vivir. ¿En qué momento su vida se convirtió en un infierno?. La respuesta ya no importaba. Por fin descansaría.

(x)

Eran las diez de la noche cuando Nara sintió una fuerte opresión en el pecho. Se acomodó mejor en el asiento del coche y respiró profundamente.

\- ¿Estás bien? – le preguntó una chica de ojos azules – Te vez pálida.

\- No es nada – Su corazón seguía latiendo como loco, y el nombre de Jade West zumbaba en su cabeza.

\- Entonces... – acercó sus labios a los de la famosa modelo. Estaba ansiosa por probarlos. Llevaba conociendo a Nara Van Der Woodsen aproximadamente dos meses. Desde que la vio, se sintió flechada.

\- No, no puedo – casi la empujó. Se bajó del coche y se abrazó así misma.

\- ¿Aún piensas en la mujer de tus sueños? – Nara se sonrojó y esquivó la mirada. La mayoría de sus noches la Sra. West la visitaba mientras dormía. Cada sueño era como diferentes momentos vividos. Algunos en la playa, otros en una casa, y otros hasta besándose, todo era tan absurdo puesto que nunca compartieron momentos de esos – Stella, lo siento. Eres increíblemente guapa, pero no puedo. No quiero – le dio pesar el rostro desilusionado de su compañera de trabajo. Stella era una rubia hermosísima, de ojos azules, cuerpo esbelto, y le resultó muy atractiva, pero no tanto como la mujer de ojos verdes azulados. Aquella mujer única, hermosa, y cautivante.

\- Tú te lo pierdes. ¿La mujer misteriosa no tiene nombre?- su intuición femenina le decía que Nara se negaba a confesarle la verdad. La ojiazul le mentía sobre la misteriosa hembra. Apostaba hasta su pecho a que la conocía.

\- Vámonos – dio por finalizada la conversación y se metió en el auto. Volvió a ver la hora en el celular y de seguro tendría un nuevo pleito con su madre, pero...ya no le importaba.

(x)

Quinn y Logan tenían sus manos entrelazadas. Esperaban impacientes las noticias sobre el estado de Jade. Cuando el moreno de ojos marrones oyó el grito destrozado de su mujer, se apuró. Tan pronto como abrieron la puerta, vieron a una Jade desangrándose por sus muñecas cortadas. Ambos le dieron velozmente los primeros auxilios procurando mantenerla con vida. Su esposa estaba hecha un manojo de nervios.

\- Dr. Reese – su compañero de hospital apareció frente a ellos – La salvamos – fueron sus primeras palabras. Quinn volvió a llorar y Logan la sostuvo. La tranquilidad que se cernió sobre ambos fue monumental – Para la suerte de su amiga, ustedes son doctores... – Les explicó los pasos que se realizaron. Por un momento todo se tornó complicado por el alcohol en su sangre, pero lograron estabilizarla – Ella estará en observación y no hace falta indicar que necesita ayuda especializada – la pareja asintió. Quinn se juró levantar a su hermosa y arrogante amiga. Como el fénix resurgiría.

 _Cinco horas después_

Jade desconocía el lugar donde se encontraba. Era una gran casa, fina pero hogareña. Se veía así misma vestida con un pantalón de pijamas gris y una polera ancha de color azul.

\- Mamamamam – un pequeño ojiazul decía su nombre desde el sofá.

\- ¿Yo? – tontamente se señaló así misma.

El niño frunció las claras cejas – Mamamamama – su tierna manita la levantó en dirección a ella. Jade miró por atrás suyo y no había nadie. Dubitativa se acercó al pequeño – Tata, tata mamama.

No pudo evitar sonreír. El hombresito sentado junto a ella no pasaba de los diez meses - ¿Teta?

\- Tata – la sorprendió una hermosa niña de ojos verdes como los suyos, gateando. Miró hacia sus pies y la niña le lanzó un gracioso besito.

\- Ven – la alzó y la sentó a su lado desocupado - ¿Quiénes son ustedes, preciosos? – tocó sus sonrojadas mejillas. Todo era tan extraño.

\- Mamimami...mamamam – ambos bebés se apoyaron de sus brazos para subírsele encima. Ella los abrazó para sostenerlos mientras los dos niños le llenaban de mojados besos el rostro.

\- Amor – su corazón se aceleró y antes de poder reconocer a la dueña de la voz, despertó.

Su realidad era distinta a la que soñaba. Escuchaba el pitido de algunas máquinas, y el olor a desinfectante llenaban sus fosas nasales - ¿Do...Dónde? – le cansó gesticular esa breve palabra.

\- ¡Estás viva!...¡Estás viva! – antes de que sus ojos se cierren nuevamente, sintió el cálido tacto de Quinn.

\- So...son...lindos – musitó dormida, dejando apreciar una minúscula sonrisa en la cara.

La doctora rió. Secó sus lágrimas y se dispuso a no moverse del hospital. Jade iba a renacer de las cenizas que quedaban, y ella...ella la iba a ayudar.

Continuará...

Siento las faltas ortográficas y los errores gramaticales.


	12. Capítulo 11

Descargo de responsabilidad: Los personajes de Victorious no me pertenecen.

Capítulo 11

Jade soplaba las velas a petición de Quinn y sus compañeros de terapia. Rodó los ojos por el exagerado comportamiento de su amiga - ¡Basta! - le dio un ligero manotón para que cese tanto júbilo.

\- ¡Auch! - se quejó la guapa doctora - no todos los días cumples tres décadas - confesó provocando que todos vean con sorpresa a la homenajeada.

\- Gracias, Quinn. Gracias por recordarlo - fingió ofenderse. Sus compañeros se acercaron a felicitarla llenándola de abrazos cariñosos y reconfortantes. Después de un año en recuperación por sus problemas de alcohol, y psicológicos, estaba de alta. En realidad, se la dieron hace cuatro meses pero por voluntad propia quiso completar el año.

\- Llegó el momento de que retomes tu vida - su psicóloga le apretó ligeramente el hombro.

\- ¡No! - refutó confundiendo a los presentes - Mi vida no es la misma - comenzó a explicarles - Para mi es un nuevo comienzo...¡Salud! - brindó levantando el vaso de refresco. Todos la acompañaron emotivos, orgullosos, y optimistas. El camino de Jade fue duro, y más de uno le tendió la mano.

\- ¿Estás segura de vivir sola? - Quinn aprovechó que los demás se dispersaron y la abordó.

La ojiverde alzó su característica ceja - Quinn, voy a vivir en tu casa de la piscina – bufó escéptica.

\- Pero podemos vivir juntas, así te tengo cerquita - hizo un puchero que Jade ignoró.

\- Vamos afuera - la tomo del brazo suavemente - No dependeré de ti lo que me quedan de años...Infinitamente estoy agradecida por cada cosa que has hecho por mí, sin embargo...- se sentaron en los muros de la acera - Quiero seguir por mi cuenta.

\- Tengo miedo - agachó la cabeza para ocultar la traicionera lágrima - no quiero que el infierno que pasaste se repita - sollozó sin poder contenerse.

La ojiverde la abrazó fuerte - Hey, Hey... - la separó de sí para tomarla de las mejillas - Sé que mi palabra para mucha gente no tiene valor - rememoró a su familia, a Tori, a Beck, a quienes buscó para pedirles perdón por todos los malos ratos que les hizo atravesar, mas no le creyeron y la rechazaron otra vez. El resentimiento hacia ella era desmesurado. La única en aceptarla fue la pequeña Becka, a la cual le prohibieron visitar. Sino fuera porque ese día jugaba en el jardín y estuvieron cara a cara, ni siquiera una despedida digna le hubieran permitido - Pero Quinn, tal cual lo olvidé y lo volví a aprender... – la miró fijamente - El amor empieza por mí misma. La fe empieza por la que yo misma deposite en mí. Mi cambio, mi renacimiento, comienza de mí. Yo decido si quiero sumergirme otra vez en la miseria...Soy mi propia brújula - al final de sus palabras, la voz se le quebró. Lloraron como las tantas ocasiones en los últimos meses. Habían lecciones que la vida se encargaría de recordártelas por siempre.

La galeno sonó su aguada nariz con el pañuelo ofrecido - Creo en ti, Jade West. Pero...y si aparece Tori y te das cuenta... - No culminó la frase por el dedo sobre sus labios.

\- Vega siempre será mi primer amor, ni nada, ni nadie lo podrán borrar...No obstante, ella ya es pasado – hace un año ni siquiera podría admitirse tal declaración.

\- Uno muy feo – No se guardaba el coraje que sentía por la media latina.

\- Mmmm...tal vez – aceptó arrugando graciosa la nariz – pero también tuvimos grandes e inolvidables momentos – le tocó el brazo para que la deje terminar – El punto es que aprendí a diferenciar el pasado de mi presente, Quinn. Yo decido si quiero seguir enterrada en los viejos recuerdos, o vivir y hacer nuevos.Y ya sabes mi decisión. Yo, Jade Elizabeth West Gillies, estoy dispuesto a comenzar desde cero...

\- Mi niña – bromeó y se aferró a ella otra vez – crecen tan rápido...¡auch! – se sobó el golpecito en la cabeza.

\- Tonta – entre risas y suspiros retornaron al cumpleaños de la ojiverde.

(x)

Nara se marchó agotada de su última entrevista. Desde que públicamente "salió del closet", los medios le solicitaban la "declaración oficial" reconociendo su interés tanto por hombres y mujeres - La prensa amarillista y su sensacionalismo – pensó irritada.

\- Lindo vestido – la alagó - no entiendo el afán de las personas por meterse en la vida ajena – se acomodó mejor en el asiento trasero de la limosina para permitirle a la hermosa modelo recostarse.

\- Todo exorcizan. ¿Recuerdas las fotos donde mostré parte de mi trasero? – ante el asentimiento del atractivo caballero de ojos azules, cabello castaño, y cuerpo escultural, prosiguió – quisieron exponerme como una cualquiera y degenerada...Lo bueno es que tuve el apoyo de mis fans, y de mucha gente en la industria.

\- Así es este medio. Dímelo a mí que soy director y productor de programas de televisión. Sé cómo el chisme malintencionado se vende.

\- Ese tipo de personas son una mierda – bufó alzando la cabeza para quitar el lazo de su cabello – Por lo menos mamá no sacó a los cuatro vientos la demanda que me puso por despedirla como mi representante – ambos se rieron. Nara una vez más comprobó lo lejos que podía llegar Lily de Van Der Woodsen. Esos millones que tuvo que pagar la desfinanciaron.

\- ¿Solucionaste lo de tus fundaciones? – jugaba con el cabello más claro que el suyo.

\- Sí. He trabajo harto para solventarlas. No quiero que ninguna sea afectada por el tema "Lily".

\- Eres un orgullo para mí.

\- Y tú para mí. Te extrañé demasiado – entrelazaron sus dedos.

\- Estoy aquí para ti. No te dejaré – besó su mano - ¿Continúo la búsqueda?

\- Por supuesto que sí – Se levantó emocionada – Encuentra a "la" o "al" mejor administrador de empresas y desarrollador de proyectos comerciales.

\- A la orden, princesa – sobó su mejilla tiernamente.

(x)

 _Días después..._

Quinn reía por el infantil comportamiento entre su esposo y la ojiverde. Cada uno abucheaba al equipo del otro.

– ¡Cállate! – farfulló Logan lanzando un puñado de palomitas que la ojiverde con facilidad esquivó.

\- Alemania le ganará a Brasil – espetó con tanta seguridad.

\- Mmm...no – titubeó con menos confianza.

\- ¡Oye! – gritaron al unísono cuando la doctora cambió la previa del partido – ¡Esa mujer es de otro mundo!– exclamó idiotizado, Logan. Por unos segundos olvidó lo que en realidad sintonizaban.

Jade guardó silencio mientras atenta observaba la nota sobre la bella mocosa. Prácticamente con dos años desconectada de los medios de comunicación, le perdió la pista.

\- Se ve hermosa aunque esté desarreglada – argumentó, Logan. En seguida el golpe con el cojín lo hizo callar.

\- Pufff...Tú también – tiró otro cojín a su amiga que no pestañeaba viendo la tv.

\- La farándula rosa o algo así – comentó dudoso – se escandalizaron cuando abiertamente aceptó ser bisexual. Creo que si me conociera, se quedara solo conmigo. ¡Basta! – se movió de su lugar por el jalón de cabello que recibió.

Jade sonrió al verlos, pero más la alegró que Nara haya confrontado su sexualidad.

Aburrida por la actitud de ambos con la modelito, se rindió regresando al canal del partido.

\- Tranquila, está lejos – picó los labios de su celosa esposa.

\- ¿No es la imagen de Real? – seguía pensando que trabajaba para la empresa de sus padres.

\- Tú te fuiste. Ella se fue. Lleva dos años por los continentes del otro lado.

\- Sí que eres cotilla – lo besó para impedir que se defienda.

Jade suspiró. Tantas cosas habían cambiado. De corazón deseaba que Nara esté siendo feliz, se lo merecía. Ojalá se cruzaran algún día para pedirle disculpas por aquel momento en el hospital.

(x)

Justin gemía completamente excitado. Desde que empezaron hace año y medio esa pasional aventura, disfrutaba del mejor sexo – Lo irritable de tu personalidad lo compensas muy bien en la cama – embistió profundamente a la rubia debajo suyo.

\- Tu falta de cerebro lo compensas con tu pene – jadeó por las penetraciones. Aquel idiota la hacía gozar enormemente – ¡Más fuerte! – gruñó cerca del clímax.

\- ¡No me des órdenes! – bramó volteándola. Enredó los dedos en el cabello de su amante y aceleró los movimientos.

\- ¡Cabrón! – llegó a la cima del placer siendo seguida por él.

Los dos se tumbaron en la cama, separados el uno del otro. De esa forma eran sus encuentros. Sexo duro sin sentimientos.

\- Vete – Justin gesticuló cuando su respiración se normalizó. Era lo único malo del post sexo sin compromiso. La incomodidad.

\- No soy tu puta – Cara de mala gana recogió su ropa. Ni ella entendía cómo se enredó con semejante patán.

\- Me hablas con respeto – se levantó molesto y la arrimó contra la pared – que no se te olvide que estás donde estás por mí.

Cara lo empujó a un lado. Le cabreaba de sobremanera el egocentrismo de Justin West – Es por mi talento...

El ojiámbar irrumpió con forzadas carcajadas – Talento el de tu amiga la lesbianita...

\- ¡Vete a la mierda! – se puso la blusa sin bra. Lo mejor era largarse de allí. Suficiente por ese día.

\- Espera, si tienes talento – Cara se detuvo y regresó a verlo ¿habría reflexionado? – Tu talento son las buenas mamadas – obscenamente hizo el gesto.

\- ¡Jódete! – le arrojó un zapato. Solo Justin West podía dañar un gran orgasmo con su arrogancia. Maldijo por lo bajo cuando se vio caminando al parqueadero chulla. Cualquiera le tiraba otra cosa, pero no, ella tonta le avienta su calzado – ¡Estoy harta! – gritó golpeando el volante de su coche – Te he decepcionado, mi amor – le habló triste a la foto que escondía en su billetera – Pero que me acueste con él, no significa que te olvidé – detalló las facciones capturadas en ese pedazo de papel. Su ojiazul era la mujer más hermosa de la tierra - ¿Pensarás en mí? – musitó distraída.

(x)

Jade, revisaba la bolsa de trabajo. Cualquier empleo era bueno en su situación, sin embargo le gustaría encontrar uno acorde a su especialidad. El dinero que le quedaba era poco. Sus millonarios ahorros, los congelaron sus padres, así que disponía de un bajo presupuesto. Envió algunas hojas de vida a diferentes plazas cuando un nuevo anuncio apareció.

\- Nuevo proyecto requiere administrador... – siguió la lectura con la vista. La oferta le pareció interesante, y al ser un proyecto desde cero, se ajustaba con su nueva perspectiva. Sin perder más tiempo envió su "HV" al correo señalado. Ojalá sea tomada en consideración – Suficiente por hoy – apagó la laptop que le regaló su amiga. Ya mañana verificaría si de alguna de las vacantes obtuvo respuesta.

Continuará...

Disculpas por las faltas ortográficas y los errores gramaticales.


	13. Capítulo 12

Descargo de responsabilidad: Los personajes de Victorious no me pertenecen.

Capítulo 12

 _Pov Jade_

Probé las tortitas que me preparé, y definitivamente están deliciosas. No cabe duda que son las mejores. Puedo garantizar que hubiera salido victoriosa en aquella apuesta con Nara.

\- Nara – se me escapa una sonrisa al recordarla. Antes de que siga cavilando en mis pensamientos, suena el celular. El número no es de aquí, creo que es internacional.

\- Buenos días – No doy mi nombre hasta saber el motivo de la llamada.

\- _Buenos días, ¿con la Sra. Jade West?_ – saluda un hombre joven al parecer.

\- ¿Asunto?

\- _Es por su postulación para trabajar en el nuevo proyecto..._ – muerdo mi puño para no gritar de alegría mientras este caballero sigue hablando. ¡Joder!. De todas las hojas de vidas enviadas son los primeros en contactarme - _¿Sigue ahí?_

\- Sí – gesticulo concentrándome en la conversación - ¿Disculpe, me puede repetir su nombre?

\- _¡Oh! Lo siento tanto. Liam...Liam Palvin_ – dudoso responde. Aquello me pone alerta.

\- ¿Por qué duda? – cuestiono enseguida.

\- _Me gusta su actitud. Creo que he elegido un buen perfil. Somos personas transparentes_ – dice procurando que no desconfíe - _El proyecto es importante, por ende no le podemos revelar mucho_ – guardo silencio unos minutos. Reconozco que cuando se trata de grandes proyectos sé es cauteloso, peor si están en proceso de creación. Cualquiera podría robarte la idea.

\- Escucho – accedo a no colgar.

\- _Antes de pasar a la siguiente etapa...Si usted fuera seleccionada para trabajar con nosotros, ¿tendría problemas con mudarse a Paris?_ – ¡Bingo!, ya sabía yo que el número es de Europa. Pienso rápidamente si tengo una objeción con viajar, y la respuesta es obvia, ¡ninguna!

\- Por supuesto que no – lo oigo reír. Este tipo parece que se comió un payaso.

\- _Le enviaré un cuestionario de preguntas a su correo electrónico para que conteste con la mayor veracidad posible. Es el único requerimiento que la dueña del proyecto evaluará. Una vez que usted lo haga, me lo reenvía. ¿Alguna duda?_

\- Espero el cuestionario. Creo que si paso la prueba hablaremos todo lo que nos concierne – Vuelve a sonreír e intercambiamos unas cuantas palabras más. Después de algunos minutos, cuelgo.

Pulso el botón de encendido de mi laptop, y hasta que inicie, llevo los platos a la cocina. Me apresuro en lavarlos, y opto porque me acompañe una taza de café humeante.

\- Veamos que tenemos aquí – abro mi correo y encuentro el famoso cuestionario. Lo descargo para comenzar a llenarlo.

Vislumbro que son solo tres preguntas. Algo extrañas. Se nota que la "dueña del proyecto" es profunda, por así decirlo.

 _1\. ¿Maneja usted bien el estar solo?_

Ella quiere saber si no me afectará en algún punto el estar lejos de casa. Respondo con sinceridad.

\- No lo hacía – brevemente pienso en todo lo que he pasado. Si lo hubiera hecho, creo que mis dos últimos años serían diferente – Pero ahora, sí. Aprecio mi propia compañía.

 _2\. A. Le ofrece un millón de dólares. B. Le dan la oportunidad de administrar un gran emporio. C. Usted tiene mil dólares y una pequeña idea de negocios. ¿Cuál elige?_

Esta pregunta me hace sonreír. Desea saber si soy capaz de dejar botado mi empleo por un mayor sueldo, o una mejor oportunidad. O, si tengo la plena confianza en mis habilidades.

\- **C**. Soy capaz de hacer que esos mil dólares se hagan más de un millón a través de mi idea de negocio que puede convertirse en un gran emporio.

 _3\. Su opinión de sí mismo(a)_

La última pregunta me toma más tiempo responder. Siempre es más fácil opinar sobre los demás. Yo puedo venderme como la mejor opción, o ser honesta y dejar que ella decida.

\- Humana. Llena de virtudes y defectos. Propensa a equivocarse. Pero también fiel a sí misma. Con perspectivas claras de qué quiero. Y justo ahora, quiero empezar de cero así como su proyecto. Me parece una gran oportunidad.

No escribo más y se la envío. No sé qué sucederá pero lo que salga, lo aceptaré. Fui honesta y eso me deja tranquila.

 _Pov Nara_

Chequeo los estados financieros de mis fundaciones. Aparte de mi profesión, tengo un título en Economía y Finanzas. Muy opuestas en sí, pero ambas me gustan. Claro que solo ejerzo mis conocimientos en las fundaciones y posiblemente en mi nuevo proyecto, pero estoy bien con eso.

Los medios de comunicación no saben de ellas, y prefiero que siga así. Podrían tergiversar mis intenciones de ayudar a los demás diciendo que estoy loca por reconocimiento.

Mis fundaciones son cuatro. Una en América, ubicada exactamente en Brasil. Otra en España, en Japón y en África. Las comencé a mis diecinueve años. Cuando tienes esa edad, y después de pagarle a tu representante (mi madre) por sus servicios, y aún así quedarte con varios millones, lo mejor que puedes hacer es beneficiar a quienes no corren con las mismas oportunidades. Las cuatro se dedican a ayudar a niños, adolescentes y jóvenes, además de a las madres solteras. Se les brindan un techo, alimentos, y la posibilidad de que aprendan actividades que puedan desempeñar a favor de ellos mismos, a fin de que logren salir adelante por su cuenta.

Desde que me separé de mi madre, mis ingresos resultaron mayores. Ella cobraba el 30% de cada contrato que firmaba, dejándome con menos dinero. Y ni qué decir de la demanda que me ganó, provocó que tambaleen mis finanzas. Espero que con el desarrollo de mi proyecto genere más ingresos y más vacantes de empleos.

\- Te encontré – irrumpe mi guapo hermano de ojos azules parecidos a los míos – Te quedó bien la oficina – se ríe de mi intento de despacho. Hace un mes que adquirimos este modesto departamento. Aislado del centro de la ciudad, espacio razonable para los dos, y con la privacidad necesaria para pasar mi receso del modelaje. La prensa otra vez se volvió loca por la noticia pero que importaba. Mi visión es completamente en el proyecto.

\- Dime, Liam – guardo los papeles en la carpeta sobre mi escritorio - ¿Buenas noticias?

\- Claro que sí. Tengo tres perfiles. Toma – extendió las impresiones con las respuestas de los postulantes.

Leo detenidamente cada hoja – No tienen nombre, ni edad, ni información personal – reviso por última vez si encuentro los datos por algún sitio.

\- ¡Hey! Tú a las respuestas – me apunta con el dedo - Yo valido el resto de información. O... – se aproxima a mí - ¿Acaso eso influirá en tu elección? – Niego con la cabeza. Tiene razón.

\- Vale.

\- Eso pensé - sonríe y vuelve a retirarse.

Agradezco que me esté apoyando. Cuando me separé de mi madre, él regresó por mí. Mamá y Liam discrepaban demasiado. Por ello, mi hermano nos dejó al cumplir la mayoría de edad. Comprendo el por qué. Lily de Van Der Woodsen es tan controladora. Quiere tomar cada paso por ti, así sea en contra de tu voluntad.

Regreso mi atención por la siguiente hora a las respuestas. Intuyo la honestidad en un solo candidato y puedo decir que ya tengo a mi elegido.

 _Pov Jade_

Le ayudo a mi parlanchina amiga a guardar las compras del supermercado. No tengo nada en su contra pero habla mucho.

\- ¿No te cansas? – siento mis cejas fruncirse por sí solas.

Quinn se extraña por la pregunta - ¿Qué? – se detiene frente a la nevera y se gira para encararme.

\- De parlotear tanto – le digo mientras acomodo las cajas de cereal en la alacena.

\- No, Jade. No me canso – se ofende cruzándose de brazos.

\- Es una simple observación... – me detengo para contestar mi celular – Hola – golpeo mi frente por no revisar el ID.

\- _Sra. West. Le saluda Liam Palvin._

\- Buenos días, Sr. Palvin – Quinn me hace señas para saber con quién hablo. Le hago con la mano que me de unos minutos.

\- _Touché. Acá ya es de día, y en su país es de noche... - creo que intenta hacer un chiste, o qué se yo._

\- ¿Algún motivo por su llamada? - le ahorro la vergüenza.

\- _Sí, perdone_ \- ríe – _El puesto es suyo. Necesitamos que venga a París_ – la noticia me la da de golpe. Sin el típico suspenso, o por menores. Quedo anonadada. Si no fuera por mi amiga que me arrastró hasta sentarme en el sofá, caía al suelo – _Holaaa_

\- Yo...Si, okey, claro – sigo en trance.

\- _Me alegra oír eso. ¿Cuándo puede venir?_

\- Auch...Dígame usted – me despabila el pellizco de Quinn.

\- _¿Eh?_

\- Indíqueme la fecha

 _\- Este lunes. Así tiene tiempo para hacer sus maletas y arreglar cualquier pendiente_ – Tengo cinco días contando desde hoy – _Yo mismo la iré a recoger y la llevaré donde se reunirá con mi hermana. Me confirma la hora de su vuelo_.

\- Okey. Estamos en contacto – no averigüé nada más. Ni salario, o dónde residiré. Me doy por servida con que el puesto sea mío.

\- Oye, ¿quién era?

\- Cierto – le devuelvo el pellizco aunque chille unos minutos – ¡Tengo trabajo! – le comparto la buena noticia.

\- Felicidades – aplaude levantándose para saltar. Ella puede ser tan infantil. - ¿Dónde?

\- Paris – y tapo mis oídos por el aullido que viene.

\- ¿Queeeé?

\- Ya acepté, Quinn. Y no declinaré – le manifiesto sin lugar a protestas.

\- Es muy lejos – se queja sentándose junto a mi. Le explico mis motivos por tomar el trabajo y luego de mucha plática, parece aceptarlo – ¡Logan! – corre a los brazos de su esposo recién llegado.

\- ¿Qué sucede?

\- Jade se irá a París - ahora si suelta a llorar y junto con Logan, la consolamos. A espalda de ella, me susurra un "en buena hora".

\- Amor, debes apoyarla.

\- Es que...ayyy – Quinn es peor que un koala cuando te abraza. Después de una hora de estar entre que me suelta, llora, y vuelve a abrazarme, por fin se tranquiliza.

 _Al día siguiente..._

Mi amiga se ha tomado libre lo que queda de la semana argumentando que debemos pasar juntas antes de mi viaje. En verdad, me alegra que lo haya hecho. Puede que no se lo diga a menudo pero esta mujer que ahora mismo parece catarnica, ha hecho tanto por mí. Siempre le estaré agradecida. La quiero mucho.

\- Jade, tienes poca ropa. ¿No quieres que compremos más? – lamenta mis cuatro trapos.

\- Cuando obtenga mi primer sueldo, prometo comprar. ¿Vale?

\- Okey – no está convencida pero sabe que no le permitiré que me obsequie más cosas.

Abro mis cajones buscando mis documentos personales. Gracias a Ally los pude tener de regreso. Aquel día del hospital los dejé en la oficina, y mi fiel secretaria los escondió. Apenas vio a Quinn cuando fue a buscarme, se los entregó.

\- Jade... - me giro para verla.

\- Dime.

\- ¿Antes de que te vayas puedes hacerme un favor? – está nerviosa. Lo sé porque muerde sus uñas.

\- Okey – respondo sin darle mucha importancia.

\- Quiero hacerte el análisis de esperma – niego de inmediato – Jade, dijiste...

\- No necesito escuchar lo que ya sé – no quise sonar tan a la defensiva, sin embargo, el tema no es fácil.

\- Ha pasado mucho tiempo, y bueno...como decidiste no operarte...– comienza con su cuento. Creí que no seguiría con esa idea ya que como lo ha dicho, desistí de operarme. Una cosa es aceptarme como soy, otra restregarme en la cara mi esterilidad.

\- No me haré las pruebas.

– Hace unos días dijiste que tu palabra valía. Me acabas de decir "okey". ¿Te estás contradiciendo? – sobo mi cien. Me está jodiendo usando mis palabras en mi contra.

\- Quinn...

\- Jade – Nos pasamos media hora argumentando nuestra posición hasta que la muy terca, gana – Llamaré a la clínica para que tengan el viernes todo listo – espeta raudamente. La muy cobarde huye de mi pequeña casita porque sabe que su vida corre peligro en este instante.

Continuará...

Disculpas por las faltas ortográficas y errores gramaticales.

Hasta hoy pude actualizar diario. Mis vacaciones terminaron.

Nos leemos el siguiente fin de semana.


	14. Capítulo 13

Descargo de responsabilidad: Los personajes de Victorious no me pertenecen.

Capítulo 13

 _Pov Jade_

"Bienestar y Salud" es la clínica en la que laboran Quinn y su esposo. Es muy conocida debido a las cirugías que hacen de cambios de sexo, aparte de tratamientos contra la infertilidad, y reproducción asistida.

Hubo un tiempo en que la visité continuamente dado que mi sed de ser madre era mi mayor sueño. Sabría que no podría abrigar en mi vientre un bebé, pero ayudaría en su concepción. De cierta forma creí que la vida me compensaba por ser diferente. Sin embargo, nada es como queremos en ocasiones.

Había pasado mis años de juventud y parte de mis años de casada, usando protección estúpidamente, sin saber lo que en realidad sucedía conmigo. Pero la vida es impredecible y cuando quise que concibamos a nuestro hijo, me lanzó en la cara las noticias que tenía para mí. Insuficiencia de espermatozoides en el semen. O sea, tras que nazco con pelotas, ni siquiera engendrar podía.

Me asusté y busqué ayuda. Mi deseo era enorme, tanto que no me rendí y me sometí a tratamientos por meses pese a que ningún resultado favorable obtenía. Siempre era lo mismo. Insuficientes niveles de espermatozoides. Probé un último tratamiento, sin embargo esta vez las ganas de ser madre se extinguieron, no por cuenta propia. Mi mujer me engañaba con mi mejor amigo, y el resto de la historia ya la saben.

Por todo esto se me hace difícil estar sentada aquí con mi miembro al aire y con un recipiente esterilizado en la mano. Ya conozco el análisis final. Estéril.

\- Jade, ¿ya? - mi amiga comienza a impacientarse porque pasó una hora y aún no obtiene su muestra - Jade - toca más fuerte.

Subo mi bóxer junto con el pantalón, respiro profundo y me levanto a abrirle - No.

\- ¿No qué? - no hace falta que le responda porque ve el frasco vacío - Sé lo que piensas del resultado - me toma de la mano y me hala a sentarme con ella en esa especie de sillón-cama - Pero Jade...me diste tu palabra.

Odio que use esa treta conmigo, sumándole la cara de borrego degollado que pone.

\- Jade, solo una muestra. ¿Vale?

Hay algo más - aparte de conocer de sobra los resultados - que me molesta, y me da vergüenza decírselo. Hasta pena conmigo misma siento.

\- Jade acordamos...

\- No he tenido una erección desde mi divorcio - la interrumpo para que frene su discurso. Mi cara arde y sé que estoy más roja que un tomate.

\- Eh, bueno - suelta una risita boba - Tu ex mujer te ha jodido - dejo a un lado mi vergüenza y regreso a verla - Es cierto...perdón... Lo siento - tropieza con sus disculpas. Luego de media hora sin ninguna decir algo, interviene efusiva- En estos meses hay una revista que les ha ayudado a los pacientes - observo como rebusca en uno de los cajones de la pequeña cómoda de la habitación - Es nueva - la extiende.

La tomo al comprobar que está dentro de un empaque - ¿Y esa cabecita tuya piensa que con esto se me parará? - niego con la cabeza incrédula. Tiro esa ridiculez a un lado.

\- Sé que no es la revista Playboy, pero son modelos muy bellas - rueda los ojos. Se sienta nuevamente a mi lado y pasa hoja por hoja de la revista - Ella te gustó.

No le presto atención hasta que pone prácticamente sobre mi cara la revista. De mala gana veo lo que me señala y quedo de piedra.

\- Lo sabía - ríe satisfecha.

La imagen es de Nara enseñando su muy bonito y perfecto trasero. Mis ojos traicioneros la recorren por completo. Me sonroja ver especialmente esa parte de su delicioso cuerpo. O sea, es modelo pero nunca creí que se deje fotografiar casi al desnudo - Tus pacientes se han pajeado con ella - gruño ligeramente irritada cuando me percato del fin de esa revista aquí. Ella debe ser admirada, pero no de esa forma.

\- Todo sea por la muestra. Guarda tu macho alfa y ordéñate - espeta crudamente. Levanto mis cejas sorprendidas y es imposible rebatirle porque se ha ido.

Resignada, examino la revista llamada "Hot Girl" y pienso en lo poco creativo que es el nombre. El tomo que tengo en mis manos está dedicado a las diez modelos más calientes del planeta, según ellos. Las presentan por secciones en orden descendente. De la dos a la nueve son chicas bellas y sexys mas no llaman mi atención como la modelo que está en el número 1.

Foto por foto, detallo. Nara Van Der Woodsen, luce como ninguna otra. Es preciosa e irradia tanta sensualidad. He sido hipócrita al criticar a los pacientes anteriores cuando en este momento mis pensamientos giran en querer acariciar su tersa piel, y hacerla temblar con mi tacto, o si esas lagunas azules que parecen inocentes son capaces de tornarse oscuras al ser presa del deseo.

\- Maldita, Quinn - ella y su estúpido examen me tienen en éstas. Me recuesto tratando de tranquilizarme. Lo único que logro es sentir la sangre corriendo a mi polla y no quiero masturbarme. ¡No con las fotos de Nara!. Es digna de contemplación, no de pajas.

Respiro hondo por décima vez. Cierro los ojos para relajarme y no funciona. Es peor ya que mi mente comienza a jugar conmigo.

Quiero abrirlos pero la veo sonriéndome de esa manera pícara que algunas veces vislumbré cuando desayunábamos.

Camina hacia mí vestida con solo un conjunto de encaje negro que delinea sus perfectas curvas y resalta su exquisita piel cremosa. Su mirada me tienta y ya no lucho por querer despertar, sino que dejo a mis neuronas reproducir el mejor escenario posible. ¡Estoy excitada!.

Doy rienda suelta a mi fantasía, me pongo sobre mis pies y avanzo hasta ella. Deseosa por tocarla, levanto mi mano derecha y con la punta de mis dedos acaricio su hombro izquierdo, ella me sigue mirando y muerde sus labios traviesamente. Doy un paso más cerca quedando a centímetros de su cara, nuestras respiraciones se mezclan y un pequeño gruñido se me escapa cuando con las yemas de sus dedos delinea mi brazo, pasando por mi pecho muy lento y se detiene en la pretina de mi bóxer.

Mi respiración es un poco más pesada. Con los ojos entrecerrados veo como yo misma me estoy tocando suavemente. La olvidada sensación de placer me sacude disipando cualquier signo de culpabilidad. Más animada vuelvo a la ilusión creada por mi cerebro. La veo otra vez pero dándome la espalda. Siente mi presencia nuevamente al bajar mis labios y besar la piel de su hombro, queriendo más, riego besos por el inicio de su espalda. Hago a un lado su sedoso cabello y también beso su nuca lo que provoca que vibre en mis brazos y su piel se erice. Mis besos viajan a su cuello, y esto se siente tan real que la muerdo ligeramente. Me pone peor cuando me da más acceso a él, tanto que la abrazo por la cintura pegándola a mí, la sigo besando más hambrienta, succionando y mordiéndola cariñosamente. Intensifico mi abrazo y mis besos. Paso mi lengua por su yugular y toda las atenciones que le doy a su cuerpo me lo agradece suspirando y gimiendo bajito. La erótica música para mis oídos me excita a un nivel mayor, y mi pene pone en su conocimiento cuanto estoy disfrutando por tenerla entre mis brazos. Ella está gozando al igual que yo. Levanta su brazo, aún de espaldas, se sostiene de mi nuca y su delicioso trasero que he visto en las fotos, se mueve al compás de la música que han impuesto nuestros necesitados cuerpos.

Sus caderas frotan mi erección, el placer se va incrementando, sus jadeos y los míos son una combinación maravillosa.

Mi miembro está en su máximo tamaño, latiendo como si fuera mi propio corazón, acelero los movimientos con mis manos causando que los músculos de mi abdomen, mi pelvis y mis piernas se vayan tensando. No sé en qué momento he sacado mi polla y no me importa. Mi orgasmo se está construyendo, lo siento crecer dentro de mí. La penetrante mirada de esos ojos azules me impulsa a acelerar mis movimientos. Los espasmos comienzan con una tremenda intensidad recorriendo todo mi cuerpo hasta que sale presuroso de su escondite. Gimo y abro los ojos justo cuando el primer chorro serpentea en el aire. Observo el frasco de la muestra y algo torpe deposito el resto de mi eyaculación allí. Pese a que haya sido una fantasía y mis manos las que me dieron placer, fue muy bueno. Joder, fue asombroso. Dejo pasar varios minutos para que mi respiración se normalice. Al estar más tranquila limpio lo que manché, una pizca de vergüenza quiere visitarme pero ya está hecho. Lo disfruté demasiado como para venir con arrepentimientos ahora. Meto a mi amigo en el bóxer y acomodo mis pantalones. Antes de levantarme noto la revista en la sección de Nara - Ella es una belleza - pienso guardando ese recuerdo en mi bolso.

\- Gracias - es lo primero que dice Quinn al ver la muestra en mi mano. La sigo hasta al laboratorio donde la registran con mi nombre. La cara sorprendida de la encargada me causa gracia.

Salimos de la clínica en silencio. No es hasta que regresamos al departamento cuando mi amiga se desplaya hablando - Yo tenía razón - se jacta - ella te gustaba. ¿Alguna vez... - da rodeos y supongo lo que va a preguntar.

\- No. Coqueteamos en algunas ocasiones pero...nada más - mi propia declaración me desanima.

\- Y si...

\- Quinn, ya pasó. Seguiré alistándome para el viaje - la corto caminando hasta a mi pequeña casita de la piscina. A Nara no la he visto desde hace dos años, y no creo en la suerte de volver a vernos.

Continuará...

Disculpen las faltas ortográficas y los errores gramaticales.


	15. Capítulo 14

Descargo de responsabilidad: Los personajes de Victorious no me pertenecen.

Capítulo 14

 _Pov Jade_

Había conocido a Liam Palvin por vídeo llamada un día antes del viaje. Sus ojos claros y su jovial actitud son tal cual en persona. Es agradable, amable y atractivo. Quizás si me gustaran los hombres sería una opción. Sigo con la espina de que me resulta familiar por algunas de sus facciones y no recuerdo a quién.

\- Debe estar demasiado cansada - dirige su mirada a mí intentando platicar. Desde que nos embarcamos en el taxi no he gesticulado nada. Entre mi análisis a él, y las emociones por mi despedida con Quinn y Logan, me he mantenido cavilando en mis pensamientos.

\- Si – respondo escuetamente.

Levanta su poblada ceja e intuyo lo extraño que le resulta mi persona. Después de varios segundos se cansa de esperar acotación y con sus ojos azules perdidos en la carretera, prosigue.

\- Ahora vamos al departamento que elegimos para usted. Espero le guste - procura sonreír cortés. Es obvio que está pensando en que soy toda una antisocial. El taxista nos hace el favor sintonizando música para llenar el abrumante silencio. Sé que posiblemente estoy dando la impresión equivocada pero el nudo en mi pecho por irme de Quinn y Estados Unidos, no se ha ido. Alejarte de los que amas nunca es fácil, pero este paso es necesario para mi.

El viaje sigue por otros treinta minutos. Nos alejamos del centro de la ciudad y el verde prado nos saluda. Gigantes casas se vislumbran, cada una tan distanciada de la otra. Me equivoco cuando pienso que nos quedaremos en alguna de ellas puesto que seguimos alejándonos aún más por otros diez minutos.

\- ¡Llegamos! - pronuncia entusiasmado, Liam. Saca veloz su cartera y le paga al taxista una generosa cantidad - Gracias - apresura al conductor a retirarse apenas mi maleta y yo estamos en tierra.

Detallo con atención a mi alrededor, y definitivamente es un conjunto de sencillos departamentos fuera de la bulliciosa ciudad, acompañado de armoniosa tranquilidad y la bella naturaleza. - Casi no hay nadie - responde halando mi maleta. Caminamos varios pasos hasta llegar al último. Nadie se asoma a vernos y comprendo el porqué del comentario. - Algunos de los propietarios vienen en vacaciones y como apenas terminaron... – levanta los hombros dejando el resto a mi comprensión. Abre la puerta del primer piso y pese a que por fuera parece muy pequeño y estrecho, por dentro es espacioso. Me invita a sentarme depositando mi maleta al pie del sofá. La sala es modesta pero al igual que la cocina, conjugan perfectamente con todo - su departamento es el de arriba, mi hermana y yo compartimos éste - asiento y observo como saca de la nevera una jarra de limonada y me sirve un vaso.

\- Su hermana...¿La dueña del proyecto? – Sé que su cara de sorpresa por escucharme hablar es algo irónica – Si puedo hablar – una sonrisa enorme se le dibuja en la cara.

\- Estaba creyendo que perdió la lengua en el avión – me carcajeo por su inesperado comentario.

\- No es fácil dejar a quienes amas – giro el rostro para que no perciba lo sensible que me pone el tema.

\- Lo sé. Y sí, solo tengo una hermana que es la encargada del proyecto - agradezco internamente que no ahonde y respete mi espacio – Permiso.

Mientras él se retira a llamar por celular, bebo lo que me ofreció. Está demasiado amarga y la dejo a un lado. ¡Parece puro zumo de limón!

\- Ya viene mi hermana. Comprobaba que su departamento esté en orden. Ambos los compró amoblados así que no sufrimos con mudanza y todo lo que conlleva - me alegra oír eso. No gastaré en equiparlo. Tengo un buen salario y un departamento, debo aprovechar esta oportunidad.

Escuchamos la puerta abrirse y una figura femenina cruza el umbral. Al inicio el sol filtrado por la ventana choca con su rostro y no la vislumbro correctamente hasta que se acerca más a nosotros y no lo puedo creer – Tú...

\- Tú – ambas hablamos al mismo tiempo. Ella sigue tal cual hace dos años, ¡hermosa, bella, tan única!. Sus ojos azules me observan por completo, y sus perfectos labios mantienen una gran "O".

\- Ella es...mi hermana – ninguna de las dos toma en cuenta a Liam. No me puedo contener, o tal vez es ella quien viene a mí, pero nos damos un fuerte y apretado abrazo. La estrecho con ímpetu y su exquisito olor me inunda rememorando su perfume. Traicioneras lágrimas se desprenden de mis ojos. Estoy tan emocionada de verla que no me importa lo que ahora misma está pensando su hermano.

\- Es...rayos...Me hace feliz verla otra vez – tartamudea cuando se distancia de mí. Seco las lágrimas de sus inigualables lagunas azules y obtengo el precioso sonrojo que en antes causaba. Mi corazón está latiendo como loco, y no sé por qué.

\- También estoy feliz de verte – ella me sorprende arrojándose nuevamente a mis brazos, y siento a mi corazón ya salirse por mi boca.

\- Todo es tan emotivo – nos separamos por el sarcasmo de Liam. No puedo creer que sea su hermana – Pero mi trabajo es mi trabajo. Nara, ella es Jade West, tu nueva administradora. Y Jade, ella es mi hermana y la dueña del proyecto – nos presenta provocando otra idiota risa en las dos. Nara no quita sus orbes de mí, y tal parece que ahora la nerviosa soy yo. ¡Cómo cambian las cosas!

\- Bienvenida a París. A mi proyecto. A mi casa. Bienvenida a mi vida otra vez, Jade West – extiende su mano y la tomo. La sensación que desata en mi interior es nueva, y no correré a averiguar qué es.

\- Gracias. Gracias por todo esto. Gracias – no sé me ocurre nada más. Ella vuelve a sonreír y recuerdo lo mucho que me agrada aquello.

\- Iré por pizza para almorzar. Creo que deben conversar mucho entre ustedes, y luego conmigo, hermanita – le palmea la espalda antes de retirarse. Desaparece de nuestra vista y siento a Nara halarme de la mano y llevarme con ella al sofá.

\- ¿Cómo, o sea, cuándo, por qué? – tiene tantas preguntas que no sabe por dónde iniciar. Su actitud es extasiada, y es grato y halagador que alguien esté feliz de verte.

\- No la bebas – la detengo cuando va a tomar de la limonada que me ofreció su hermano – ¡está mala!

Nara se ruboriza negando con la cabeza – No soy buena en la cocina. La hice yo...

\- Ehh...lo siento – me disculpo raudamente. Quiero golpearme ahora mismo.

\- ¿Qué ha sido de usted? - creo que el criticar su jugo le dio valor para preguntarme. Es una charla que hubiera preferido no tenerla con ella tan pronto – Tal vez esté mal que le pregunte esto ya que debo interesarme solo en lo profesional...pero...esa vez...usted solo se fue – pongo mi dedo sobre sus labios, sé que merece una explicación.

\- Toqué fondo... – comienzo mi relato y se lo cuento todo. No me guardo nada, ni un solo hecho, ni una sola emoción. Comparto con ella la etapa más difícil de mi vida, y es de locos porque la conocí muy poco, y porque no nos hemos visto en dos años, sin embargo, ver la genuina preocupación de ella por mí, y ese brillo particular en sus ojos, me brindan la facilidad de abrirme. ¿No les ha pasado que con ciertas personas puedes hablar sin contenerte?, pues con Nara me ocurrió así.

Ella llora. Llora por mi pasado, y yo también lo hago. Cada mala decisión mía no la juzga, solo me escucha. Estoy consciente de que corro el riesgo de que su opinión de mí pueda verse afectada, pero es necesario. No quiero empezar este reencuentro con mentiras, o secretos. La Jade que cayó en depresión e intentó suicidarse forma parte de mí. Tengo un pasado, pero este momento es mi presente, y dependiendo de lo que haga ahora será mi futuro.

\- Estoy orgullosa de usted – vuelve a abrazarme emotiva. Su declaración es indescriptible para mí. Fuera de Quinn, Logan y mis compañeros de rehabilitación, nadie más lo había pronunciado – Gracias por contármelo. He sido impertinente e invasiva, pero necesitaba saber que fue de usted – se disculpa realmente apenada. Levanto su rostro y el sonrojo en sus mejillas es tan obvio.

\- Algunas cosas no cambian – ríe abochornada – Háblame de ti - quito mi tacto de ella y recuesta la cabeza en el respaldo del sofá.

\- Salí del closet como dicen los demás – intenta hacerlo sonar sin importancia pero tengo una idea de lo mucho que le costó – la prensa se volvió loca. Mi madre me demandó y ganó. Mas tuve el apoyo de mis fans y es lo que ayudó a que mi carrera no se venga abajo.

\- Me alegra oír eso – nos quedamos en un cómodo silencio por varios minutos. Ella me mira fijo y una imprudente pregunta se atraviesa por mi mente. Muerdo mi lengua evitando formularla.

\- Suéltelo – espeta sorprendiéndome.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Quiere decir algo - sonríe auto-suficiente.

\- Entonces... ¿tienes novia? – soy muy idiota por preguntar semejante tontería. Sobrepasé el límite. Ella no articula nada, por ende procuro disculparme – Lo sie...

\- No...Tengo un crush enorme con alguien y espero que pueda hacerse realidad – me guiña el ojo y se levanta a ayudar a Liam que se ha demoradao demasiado con esas pizzas.

\- ¿Quién será ese crush? – frunzo el ceño. Alguien ya tiene su atención - mi conclusión es desalentadora, pero qué esperaba - Enfócate en el trabajo, Jade - me reprendo mentalmente.

Continuará...

Lamento las faltas ortográficas y las palabras o frases mal escritas.


	16. Capítulo 15

Descargo de responsabilidad: Los personajes de Victorious no me pertenecen.

Capítulo 15

 _Pov Nara_

¿Les ha pasado alguna vez que amanecen con una extraña sensación en el pecho?, así me desperté hoy. Atribuyo que es por conocer a mi nueva administradora ya que con su presencia mi proyecto arrancará. Y uno de mis sueños se hará realidad.

Vuelvo a mi tarea de exprimir limones, la cocina no es mi fuerte pero mínimo podría ser cortés brindándole limonada. Incorporo el litro de agua mineral y sirope al zumo de limón. Revuelvo tal cual me explicó youtube y la pongo a helar. Hice todo acorde al vídeo, no creo necesario probar.

Chequeo la hora, Liam debió haber llegado al aeropuerto. Un día antes concretó una vídeo llamada con la joven para que les sea fácil reconocerse. Mi hermano me mencionó que es muy guapa apenas colgaron. Me hace reír su indirecta, desde que salí del "closet" me molesta con varias chicas quienes según él son un buen partido. Niego con la cabeza ante la ídea, ninguna de ellas se comparan a Jade West, ninguna me hace sentir tan segura de querer intentarlo. Probablemente tengo una obsesión con ella pero ¿qué puedo hacer?, a lo mejor con la cabeza al 100% en mi proyecto, la olvido.

Alisto el trapeador y llevo varios artículos de limpieza conmigo. Quiero que el departamento que dispusimos para nuestra colaboradora esté en perfectas condiciones. Tan pronto estoy en él abro las ventanas que otorgan una gran vista verde. Amo la naturaleza y la tranquilidad que te proporciona. Mi trabajo de limpieza es rápido, me he pasado mis últimos tres días limpiando, y limpiando. Todo está en perfecto orden, el único pendiente es la alacena. No compramos comida para ella al no saber si es vegetariana, o tiene especificaciones particulares con sus alimentos.

Corroboro que el teléfono tenga línea, y en la ducha salga agua caliente. En el día no te importa la temperatura del agua, sin embargo en la noche es otro cantar.

Me siento varios minutos en la cama y puedo decir que le encantará, es bastante cómoda. No me doy cuenta que me duermo dos horas hasta que escucho un carro estacionarse. Corro a observar por la ventana y es Liam. No me detengo a curiosear a la nueva administradora ya que debo quitar mi cara de dormitada.

En mi camino tropiezo con el balde de agua, suelto una maldición y seco rápidamente. Cuando por fin llego al baño, el espejo me grita que me cargo un look de loca. Acomodo torpemente mi cabello y quito las lagañas de mis ojos. No tengo ni gota de maquillaje pero no alcanzo ni a preocuparme porque suena mi celular.

\- Maldición - vuelvo a tropezar con el puto balde. Es Liam - _Ya bajo, compruebo que todo esté en orden..._ \- me regaña y prometiéndole disculparme, cuelgo.

Por segunda vez seco el mojadero que hice, lista para bajar con mi escoba y trapeador caigo en cuenta de lo poco profesional que sería aparecer con estas cosas. Las dejo momentáneamente en el baño para después retirarlas.

Bajo despacio, mis latidos cardiacos aumentan y asumo que es por todo lo que está sucediendo. Ingreso a nuestro departamento y los rayos del sol me pegan en el rostro, vislumbro a Liam que mueve poco sutil las cejas en dirección de la mujer. Avanzo un par de pasos hasta que estoy frente a frente con ella.

Mi corazón lo siento en mis oídos, y el revuelo raudo en mi estomago me sacude. Estoy jodidamente en un sueño, un sueño que es real cuando su voz canta en esas cuatro paredes.

Es indiscutible, es ella. Sus lagunas verdes, su piel de porcelana, su característica ceja...es la mujer de mis sueños - Tú - pronunciamos al mismo tiempo y no me detengo a estrecharla entre mis brazos, sentirla pegada a mi me demuestran la realidad de este momento. Es Jade West, de carne y hueso, aquí junto a mí. La apretujo fuertemente como ella lo hace conmigo. Me es inevitable no llorar. ¡Entiéndanme! Es mi mayor obsesión de quien hablamos, la mujer que despertó sentimientos nuevos en mi en tan solo semanas. Es la mujer más bella que he conocido. Al separarnos seca mis lágrimas y solo provoca que quiera comerla a besos. Sus labios siguen tan sensuales como los recordaba. Su olor tan agradable, y estos dos años solo la han hecho más atractiva.

Luego de su frase sarcástica, Liam nos presenta y le agradezco tanto cuando decide ir a comprar pizza para el almuerzo.

Halo a Jade de su cálida mano y la siento junto a mi. Disparo preguntas sin cesar a lo que solo me dedica su preciosa sonrisa. Mi garganta está algo seca y aprovecharé la limonada que está servida.

\- No la bebas. ¡Está mala!

Mi cara arde por sus palabras. ¡Tan pronto descubrió mi escasez de dotes culinarios! - No soy buena en la cocina. La hice yo... - rápidamente me ofrece una disculpas y noto lo apenada que se encuentra.

No le doy mucha importancia y suelto la pregunta que por dos años he llevado conmigo. ¿Qué fue de ella?. Sé que lo único que debe interesarme es la parte profesional, sin embargo necesito algunas respuestas después de solo desaparecer del hospital.

Y ella responde.

Cada palabra que sale de su boca golpea mi corazón, las situaciones que ha atravesado agitan mis entrañas, y el pavor que causa en mi el solo hecho de pensar que existía la probabilidad de que nunca la hubiera vuelto a ver con vida, duele mi alma. Lloro, lloro por ella y con ella. La abrazo otra vez, orgullosa, se levantó y está avanzando, esta mujer es digna de todo, y todos. Jade West renació como un fénix, y espero contribuir a su presente. Merece ser feliz. - Gracias por contármelo. He sido impertinente e invasiva, pero necesitaba saber que fue de usted - articulo luego de unos minutos. Ella levanta mi rostro cabizbajo y sé que me he ruborizado por su tacto. Desde que la conozco siempre que me ve, o el más sutil toque hace que me sonroje. Como ella lo dijo: algunas cosas no cambian.

Pide saber de mí, y recíprocamente le platico los últimos acontecimientos en mi vida. Simulo el poco esfuerzo que me costó salir del closet, y agradezco que no refute si piensa lo contrario. Le hablo del apoyo de mi fans y como mi carrera no se ha ido al caño. Volvemos al cómodo silencio, mirándonos sin decir nada. Pienso en los sueños que he tenido con ella, ¿acaso eran un anuncio de que nos veríamos de nuevo y que en esta ocasión tuviéramos una oportunidad?. Lo único seguro es que esta vez aprovecharé la casualidad, suerte, destino, o lo que sea que está permitiendo volver a verla.

\- Suéltelo - espeto sorprendiéndola. Me gusta el rosado que adorna sus mejillas. Internamente festejo por también causarlo en ella.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Quiere preguntar algo - sonrío segura. Pude ver pasando dudas por sus orbes verdes y sé que hay algo que desea saber.

\- Entonces...¿tienes novia?

Ahora es ella quien me pilla desprevenida. No pensé que esa era la duda. Me quedo callada un momento e interrumpo de inmediato su disculpa.

Ya no hay Victoria Vega, el corazón de Jade West está listo para volver a enamorarse, y lo digo no solo por su pregunta que puede parecer simple, es por sus ojos, sus ojos que están delatando mucho más de lo que ella si quiera puede reconocer - No...Tengo un crush enorme con alguien y espero que pueda hacerse realidad - su ceño fruncido acolita mis pensamientos. Esta vez el balón está en mi cancha y con el *si hubiera* no pienso quedarme.

Comemos las pizzas que trae Liam, y puedo notar el apetito voraz que tiene Jade, observación que mi hermano delata en voz alta. Nos cuenta como estuvo su viaje, y los bostezos que da entre cortos lapsos de tiempo demuestran lo cansada que está.

\- Vaya a descansar. Más tarde la llamo para cenar - le propongo mientras llevo los trastes sucios a la cocina.

\- No, no...Podemos comenzar a hablar sobre el proyecto...

\- Jade, mañana le explicamos. Si no está al 100% no rendirá igual - Liam declara sin margen a discusión.

\- Okey...Gracias por la oportunidad - sonríe feliz - Voy a... - graciosamente señala al piso de arriba. ¡Es tan tierna nerviosa!

\- Te acompaño. Liam lava los platos - me desentiendo de los intentos de protesta de mi hermano. Ayudo a Jade con su maleta y me deja curiosa el tan poco equipaje que trajo. ¿Será que aún no está segura de quedarse?.

\- Aquí compraré más - me dice como si adivinara mis pensamientos.

\- Ohhh...vale - abro la puerta y le doy permiso para que pase - espero le guste - estos departamentos son sencillos, pero la tranquilidad que te brindan es inigualable.

\- Me encanta - la sonrisa que me da llega a sus ojos lo cual me emociona.

Le hago un pequeño recorrido por el departamento, su cuarto y la modesta cocina - No compramos alimentos porque desconocíamos sus gustos.

\- Como de todo.

\- Mañana le pediré a Liam que llene su despensa.

\- O...okey - se le escapó otro bostezo. Ella está demasiado cansada.

\- Duerma bien. Le avisaremos para la cena - me acerco a ella y beso su mejilla. Sé que estoy sonrojada, pero no soy la única.

\- Gracias, Nara - susurra apretando mi mano ligeramente. El cosquilleo recorre mi cuerpo y libero un suspiro inesperado.

\- Usted se ganó el puesto - afirmo. Si ella supiera que soy yo quien está agradecida porque regresa a mi vida... - descanse

\- Lo haré. Por cierto, puedo enseñarte a cocinar - me guiña el ojo yéndose a su habitación.

Quedo quieta por unos minutos antes de bajar. Dejando de lado mi vergonzosa experiencia gastronómica, me hace feliz la idea.

\- Así que es ella, eh - interrumpe mis pensamientos Liam cuando iba a entrar a nuestro departamento.

\- Si...

\- Está soltera. ¿Lo intentarás?

\- Sí.

\- Suerte. Iré a comprar para la cena - besa mi frente para luego marcharse en su coche.

\- Jade y Nara. Nara y Jade...suena lindo – pienso sonriendo bobamente.

Continuará...

Siento la tardanza al actualizar, sin embargo mi escasez de tiempo es por el trabajo.

Disculpen las faltas ortográficas, palabras mal escrita, o alguna frase mal estructurada.

¡Excelente semana!


	17. Capítulo 16

Descargo de responsabilidad: Los personajes de Victorious no me pertenecen.

Capítulo 16

Pov Jade

Desde el pequeño comedor observaba el momento íntimo entre Nara y su hermano. Verlos de esa manera me alegra, a la vez que la melancolía me visita. Recuerdos de mi familia pasan como video en mi cabeza. Extraño a mis padres y a mi hermano. Extraño a Becka, y hasta a Vega y a Oliver.

\- Hoy hice macarrones con queso, ya los probó Liam y dice que están deliciosos – la emoción en la voz de Nara me saca de mi ensoñación. Mis ojos viajan a ella y su hermosa sonrisa calma mi nostalgia.

\- Tienes luz verde para comer – bromea, Liam ganándose un codazo en las costillas.

Agradecemos por los alimentos y algo dubitativa me llevo un bocado de comida a la boca. Siento la mirada expectante de Nara sobre mí, y cuando termine de masticar limpio mi boca y le alzo el pulgar.

\- Yeahh – aplaude como niña pequeña. Luego de aquella breve celebración nos dedicamos a comer. Liam nos platica de su día de trabajo y Nara y yo le comentamos nuestros avances.

Cabe recalcar lo feliz que me siento de apoyar a la ojiazul con su proyecto. Es ambicioso dado las competencias en el mercado, mas no imposible.

Su proyecto consiste en crear su propia marca respecto a toda prenda de vestir, accesorios, calzado, tanto para hombre y mujer. Claro que su fama la ayudará a impulsar la empresa, sin embargo no garantiza el éxito. Conozco a muchos famosos que fracasaron en sus intentos. Por supuesto que ninguno de ellos contaban con una genia como yo. Sueno jactanciosa, lo sé, pero no puedo menospreciar mis méritos, capacidades, y habilidades. Es de sobra mencionar lo empapada que me encuentro sobre este tipo de negocios. Fui la presidenta de un conglomerado, y si mi padre pudo convertirlo en lo que ahora es, yo también.

\- Jade me explicó lo poco factible que sería lanzar todo el proyecto de una sola – le informa Nara a su hermano.

\- ¿Por...?

\- Recomiendo empezar por la lencería, con una tienda. Irnos introduciéndonos en el mercado con cautela.

\- ¿Y qué harás? - Liam levantó las cejas en dirección a su hermana.

\- Seguiré el consejo de Jade, es la experta – la seguridad en su declaración, me hizo sentir bien. Fue inevitable no sonreírle, ella confiaba en mí, pese a todo, lo hacía. Entre charla y charla, terminamos de cenar.

Liam se retiró a su habitación al yo ofrecerme a lavar los trastes. Nara decidió hacerme compañía hasta que mi labor concluya.

\- Ensuciaste demasiados platos – bufé sin perder mi buen humor.

Nara se avergonzó – Yo...am...

\- Descuida – salpiqué unas gotas de agua en su cara para que sepa que no me importaba. Ella negó con la cabeza y sin pedírselo me ayudo en la cocina. Yo enjabonaba y ella enjuagaba. Cuando todo estuvo limpio, nos dedicamos a secar los platos y guardarlos en su sitio.

\- Ya casi... – Observo a la ojiazul ponerse de puntitas intentando colocar el boul en el anaquel superior. Ella no es baja, sin embargo su estatura no le permite llegar cómodamente al lugar deseado. No lo pienso mucho cuando me posiciono tras ella, coloco mis dos manos en su pequeña cintura y la ayudo en su tarea – gracias – susurra despacio.

No me aparto de su lado, su olor me ha embriagado y mi respiración en su nuca la ha hecho temblar.

Conforme pasan los días ella me gusta más, mi atracción es más fuerte que hace dos años. Pasar el tiempo juntas es maravilloso, y... tentador, mucho. No colabora el recuerdo de mi fantasía cuando me pajeé pensándola. Cada día de este último mes ha sido tortuoso. Su hermoso y perfecto cuerpo moviéndose de aquí a allá, sus labios que me provoca comérmelos a besos, o recorrerla con mi nariz y empaparme de su olor.

\- Jade... – pronuncia mi nombre exquisitamente. Mi pecho se agita y mi agarre se hace más fuerte.

No quiero espantarla actuando de esta manera extraña, pero presiento que si la suelto se me escapará. Ignoro el momento en que Nara se gira y quedamos frente a frente. Sus ojos azules me hipnotizan y sus labios entreabiertos quieren ser reclamados. Dejo su cintura para subir mis manos a su cara y acariciar sus sonrojadas mejillas, mi pulgar detalla su labio inferior arrancándole un casi imperceptible suspiro.

\- Jade, si no me besa...lo haré yo – sonrío ante sus palabras. Voy disminuyendo el espacio entre su rostro y el mío, siento nuestras respiraciones mezclarse y cuando voy a tomar su boca con la mía, la voz de Liam irrumpe.

\- Tengo tanta sed... – Nara y yo con disimulo tomamos distancias. Ella mete su cabeza en la nevera antes de que su intenso sonrojo la delate – También tienes calor, cierto – menciona Liam al verme más de cerca. Sé que estoy ruborizada, pero ya el escondite de la nevera está ocupado.

\- Mucho - respondo dibujando una sonrisa forzada.

\- Ammm – al fin saca su cabeza Nara de la nevera. Sus mejillas casi han vuelto a la normalidad, casi. – Yo guardaba, ya sabes, lo que guardaba – ella es tan linda nerviosa. No ha reparado que en realidad está comportándose sospechosamente.

\- ¿Qué cosa?

\- Ten tu vaso con agua – le sirvo rápidamente a Liam.

\- Gracias, hace tanto calor – Él bebe como si hubiese corrido una maratón.

\- Descansen – me despido de la mano. Nara y yo compartimos una mirada anhelante, desearía estarla besando ahora mismo, pero no es el momento. Quiero conquistarla, y si para eso debo esperar, está bien.

Cepillo mis dientes antes de acostarme. Abro la ventana para que refresque mi habitación y elijo dormir solo con mi ropa interior. Cierro los ojos un rato, mas Morfeo no aparece. Quien se proyecta tras mis párpados es cierta ojiazul, la veo caminar hasta a mí con esa lencería de encaje blanco que vi en otra de las tantas revistas para las que ha posado. Sé cómo terminará esto, yo masturbándome y corriéndome en su nombre.

 _***Días después***_

Nara me muestra sus estados financieros, así como el de las fundaciones. Decir que me quedé muda cuando supe de sus labores sociales, es efímero. No puedo creer que aparte de ser tan hermosa e inteligente, sea de corazón noble. Definitivamente esta chica me cautiva cada vez más.

\- ¿Quién te las administra? – pregunté cuando salí del shock. Modestamente me explica que tiene un encargado en cada país pero que ella es quien prácticamente administra cada centavo – Estoy orgullosa de ti – beso su mano haciendo que su cara se ponga colorada.

\- Aparte de Liam, nadie me lo había dicho...

\- Son tontos. Lo que haces es formidable.

\- Espero que con el proyecto pueda mejorar cada fundación. Abastecer a más personas con la ayuda requerida...Esas fundaciones son parte de mí – sus ojos denotan el amor y la pasión por lo que hace. Realmente me sorprende, es tan joven...

\- ¿Qué sucede cuando varios de esos niños cumplen la mayoría de edad? – interrogué ocurriéndoseme una idea.

\- Muevo varios de mis contactos para otorgarles becas en universidades o les brinden puestos de empleos – pronuncia desanimada – No todas las personas que conozco deciden ayudar...

\- Sé que con tu empresa en marcha esperas dar donaciones más grandes...pero ¿qué tal si tu propia empresa los contrata?...vamos a generar vacantes que pueden servirles a tu gente, que ellos sean tu mano de obra – propongo seriamente.

El cerebro de Nara comienza a meditar rápidamente cada palabra que le digo, y de un momento a otro salta dando pequeños brinquitos – ¡Tienes razón! Conforme mi negocio crezca, más empleos genero – Su felicidad me contagia y me siento verdaderamente útil. Ya no solo es por Nara que quiero que alcancemos el éxito, sino por todas esas personas que podrán salir beneficiadas.

\- Eres increíble – me tuteó sin darse cuenta, y antes de que se disculpe me levanto a abrazarla. La abrazo fuerte y ella devuelve el gesto. Se siente más que bien entre mis brazos, y parece que ese fuera su lugar – Gracias – susurra cerca de mi oreja.

La aparto mínimamente y beso su frente – Gracias a ti por confiar en mí – de nuevo la tengo tan cerca. No desaprovecharé está oportunidad, me inclino sutilmente apenas rozando sus labios cuando suena mi celular. Ambas nos sobresaltamos y maldigo por lo bajo cuando Nara sale de mis brazos – ¡Mierda! – me quejo al reconocer que es mi celular.

\- Será mejor que conteste - abochornada Nara se retira a la cocina.

Exasperada acepto la llamada y juro que algún día se las cobraré a quien está al otro lado de la línea – ¡Bueno!

\- _Tras que me desvelo para llamarte, me contestas así... –_ ¡Quinn, quién más sería!

\- Voy a matarte – siseo entre dientes.

\- _¿Cómo estás, amiga?...Muy bien, Jade, gracias por preguntar_ – ruedo los ojos por su sarcasmo.

\- Lo siento. Espero estén bien – digo sincera. Me alegra oír a mi amiga, pero eso no quita que arruinó mi momento con aquella ojiazul que escudriña curiosa con quien estoy hablando.

\- Lo estamos. Voy al grano, Jade...¿Viste los resultados?. Los mandé a tu correo la semana pasada – resoplo al saber el motivo de su llamada – Por décima vez te lo envié – cada que encuentro correos de Quinn con el asunto de exámenes, los elimino. No quiero leer lo que ya sé.

\- No los he visto. No me importa.

\- Jade, sea cual sea el resultado, chequéalo – discuto con ella mis argumentos varios minutos, al final gano la batalla – Bueno, sé que me volverás a llamar cuando los veas. Cuídate – cuelga sin darme oportunidad a nada. Refunfuño de mala gana. No hay nada que revisar.

\- ¿Problemas? – Nara cautelosa se pone en frente. No quiero que mi humor de ogro la espante.

\- No. Recuerdas sobre mi infertilidad – asiente y prosigo – Quinn me hizo unos exámenes antes de venir, y me ha estado enviando los resultados cada semana.

\- ¿Por qué no los lee?

\- Porque ya sé lo que dicen. Soy estéril. Ya aprendí a vivir con ello , no necesito mas abofeteadas – en el fondo desearía que no fuese así, pero ¿para qué albergar esperanzas inútiles?.

\- Lo siento – es triste su expresión. No de lástima, solo triste por mí.

\- No me importa, bueno...a menos que la pareja que esté conmigo le cause problema – suelto cada palabra mirándola fijamente. Sabe que me refiero a ella.

\- No creo que sea un problema... – pronuncia vehemente.

Le sonrío genuina antes de ir hasta ella y colocar mi mano tras su nuca. Choco mis labios con los suyos sintiendo esa descarga eléctrica en todo mi ser. Nara también vibra en mis brazos y corresponde mi hambre por ella. Sus labios suaves y dulces se acomodan a la perfección con los míos y ¡demonios!, es indescriptible lo que me está abordando ahora mismo.

\- Wow – digo al separarme de su boca para que podamos respirar. Sus labios están colorados por mi beso y solo puedo sonreír como idiota.

\- Bella... – me sorprende cuando abre los ojos. Lleva sus manos a mis mejillas sin despegar sus ojos azules de los míos. Elimina nuestra distancia y esta vez ella me besa. Lento, despacio, tiernamente, y ¡puta madre! Es el mejor beso que me han dado. Succiona despacio mi labio inferior, luego me muerde deliciosamente y me besa con algo más de fuerza. Correspondo sus movimientos bajando mis manos a sus caderas para impedir que escape. Nuestros besos nos vuelven adictas y es que no puedo parar de sentir mis labios alrededor de los suyos y viceversa. Suspiramos dándonos cortos picos, y una que otra mordidita – Me encanta – declara consiguiendo que la atraiga más de lo que cabe hacia mí.

\- ¿Y tu crush? – inquiero molesta por el inoportuno recuerdo de nuestra conversación cuando nos reencontramos.

\- Estoy con mi crush...me está dando los mejores besos de mi vida.

La algarabía estalla en mí, y la beso intensamente. ¡Qué suerte la mía! – No te dejaré ir – afirmo apoyando mi frente en la suya – quiero una oportunidad...mejor dicho, quiero todas las oportunidades que me puedas dar.

\- Las tiene... – me abraza escondiendo su cara en mi cuello – Es idea mía, o ¿alguien allá abajo también está emocionado?

Su voz cosquillea mi piel, y sé a qué se refiere. Es inevitable que mi cuerpo no haya reaccionado a su cercanía – Lo está, Srta. Van Der Wooden, lo está – la oigo reír y juro por el cielo que se está convirtiendo en uno de mis sonidos favoritos.

Continuará...


	18. Capítulo 17

Descargo de responsabilidad: Los personajes de Victorious no me pertenecen.

Capítulo 17

Liam observaba meditabundo a la pareja frente suyo. Sospechaba que algo sucedía entre ellas. O sea, su hermana resplandecía más que un sol, y Jade pasaba demasiado sonriente, a decir verdad pasaba sonriente alrededor de su hermana - ¿Ya son novias? – abruptamente preguntó.

El rostro de la ojiazul le hacía competencia al tomate en su color, y Jade se pasó los dedos por el cabello. El momento de hablar había llegado.

\- Yo, ammm...bueno - Nara tartamudeaba graciosamente. Liam deseaba carcajearse por lo torpe que ambas estaban siendo, mas guardó la compostura. El tema era serio.

\- Tu hermana me gusta demasiado, le he pedido una oportunidad - La ojiverde prefirió tomar el sartén por el mango. Sostuvo la mano de Nara entre las suyas y las apretó buscando reconfortarla.

Liam alzó sus cejas. Hizo a un lado el plato de la comida demostrando con esto toda la atención que les brindaba para que prosigan.

\- Sé que soy mayor para ella. Tengo 30 y ella va a cumplir sus 23 - se sonrojó al mencionar las edades en vos alta, mas no dejaría que aquello fuera un impedimento - Sé que es poco lo que tengo para ofrecerle, pero puedo garantizarte que la haré feliz, ella estará bien conmigo... - detuvo sus argumentos por la interrupción del mayor.

\- ¿Van a casarse? - inquirió curioso. Las palabras de Jade lo llevaban por ese camino.

\- ¡No! - espetaron las dos al unísono - O sea, estamos conociéndonos, y no es mala la idea, pero...no presionaré las cosas - la mirada tierna y cautivante de Nara hicieron palpitar más rápido el corazón de la ojiverde - Yo con ella voy en serio, tanto que en presencia de tu hermano te pregunto si...¿quieres ser oficialmente mi novia? - sonrió nerviosa. Se decidió a hacer la pregunta que llevaba días en su cabeza. Ella quería intentarlo y no quería que queden dudas de la veracidad de sus palabras.

Liam se limitó a sonreír, tanto él y Jade esperaban la repuesta de la menor.

Con disimulo, Nara se pellizcó, ahogó el gritito y sin importar que su hermano estuviera presente, se sentó en el regazo de la ojiverde y la besó tiernamente. Ella había respondido.

\- Eso es un ¿sí?

\- Creí que quedó claro, pero si necesitas escucharlo, es un contundente SÍ - volvió a besarla antes de que Liam golpeara la mesa sacándolas de la romántica burbuja.

\- ¡Nara, eres mi hermanita! - las chicas de ojos claros se abochornaron. Nara volvió a su puesto y asintió a su hermano que continuaría hablando - Cuidala - advirtió en un vago intento de sonar amenazante.

Jade sonrió - Lo haré.

\- Les recomiendo mantenerlo en secreto, por lo menos hasta que arranque el negocio...

La ojiazul apretó los labios insegura, mientras que Jade de manera relajada secundó - Hey, él tiene razón – hasta el mencionado se sorprendió.

\- No quiero esconder que te tengo - la sugerencia era absurda. Ya para nadie era un secreto su bisexualidad. No quería volver al tiempo en el que pasaba escondiéndose del qué dirán.

\- ¿La ex presidenta de Real junto con la modelo que se ha retirado temporalmente de las pasarelas por asuntos personales? - levantó su característica ceja – El medio no tardaría en especular sobre esto, estarían sobre nosotras a sol y sombra, ni trabajar se podría – además, no quería a su familia husmeando. Es cierto que la exiliaron pero no les haría gracia enterarse que está impulsando un negocio que estaba más que segura sería la futura competencia.

Nara se quedó callada. Tenían razón.

\- Dejemos que tu negocio se establezca, vale...luego no importará quien sepa lo nuestro - Jade le besó la mano tranquilizándola. Su corazón se llenaba de paz y satisfacción al comprobar que la ojiazul no se avergonzaba de ella por su pasado, sino todo lo contrario.

\- Bien - resopló resignada - Voy a esperar para gritar a los cuatro vientos que eres mi chica.

\- Yo igual...mi bella novia.

\- Me duelen las muelas - se retiró Liam haciendo muecas de arcadas.

Tan pronto Nara vio desaparecer a su hermano, se levantó del asiento y fue al regazo de la ojiverde envolviendo sus brazos por el blanco cuello - el viernes habrá una feria con buenos Dj's...Puedo prometerte que el ambiente es bastante agradable, ¿te apuntas? ¿vamos juntas? - la miraba expectante. En el fondo lo consideraba como la primera cita solo que no quería parecer tonta y cursi.

\- Oh... - no respondió de inmediato. Se mantuvo unos segundos analizando a la mujer sobre sus piernas - ¿Es una cita, cierto? - el sonrojo y desvío de mirada le dieron la respuesta.

\- Es tonto, lo sé - apenada puso pretextos de quehaceres para levantarse, mas el agarre en su cintura lo impidió.

\- No es tonto. Es tierno - le besó la mejilla - Encantada, será nuestra primera cita... - no terminó de hablar por la inesperada lluvia de besos que Nara le propinó - Sabes que públicamente nos cuidaremos... – menciono sutil pasando el pulgar por los rosados labios.

\- Sí - respondió embobada. ¡Jade West es mi novia y no me canso de besarla! – gritaba en su interior.

\- Aunque eso no quita que te robe besos cuando nadie nos vea – habló seductora para luego morder el labio inferior de la modelo - Además estaré atenta a que nadie quiera ligar contigo. ¡Eres mía! – le gruñó posesiva en el oído. Parece que el lado celoso y territorial de Jade salía a flote sin que se lo proponga.

Nara asintió. Por primera vez experimentaba el revoloteo incesante en su panza. ¿Serían las mariposas de las cuales la gente hablaba? Definitivamente ¡no!, las mariposas quedaban cortas en comparación a lo que sentía.

 _*Mientras que en USA*_

Una pareja de morenos discutía disimuladamente en la parte retirada del jardín de la mansión West.

\- Sabes que ese fideicomiso no lo puedo tocar, Beck - siseó con los dientes apretados - Jade lo creó para Becka. Es el futuro de nuestra hija – agradecía por ello.

Desde el nacimiento de la pequeña, la ojiverde le dio la noticia del fideicomiso. Ni un solo mes Jade dejó de alimentar la cuenta, y desconocía cómo aún lo seguía haciendo. Llevaban casi dos años sin verla, la última vez fue cuando les pidió perdón. Nadie le creyó su cambio, desde ese instante hasta ahora, no se sabía de ella. Bueno, excepto la cuenta del fideicomiso a la que fielmente Jade continuaba depositando.

\- Tori, mi amor - apagó con el zapato el cigarrillo que fumaba - esa gente es peligrosa. Sabes bien que recurrir a ellos fue la única forma de cubrir los préstamos bancarios.

La media latina suspiró - Sé que lo hiciste para ayudarme y no perder la galería - pero Beck... - negó con la cabeza por el simple hecho de pensar en el pedido de su esposo - es el futuro de nuestra hija, su educación...

\- Repondremos ese dinero - la tomó de las manos - lo prometo, Tori - suplicó ansioso. Ahora comprendía el monumental error al aceptar la ayuda de gente mala pinta en un bar – Tori, por favor...

\- Vale – se rindió.

\- Mama – la dulce vocecita de un bebé gateando hasta ellos llamó su atención - tata - los padres del menor le sonrieron por lo tierno y hermoso que era. Tommy era muy parecido a la media latina, con rasgos finos, ojos marrones y la bonita sonrisa de su madre.

Beck cargó al niño haciéndole cosquillas a modo de juego. Tori enternecida supo que hizo lo correcto, no podía dejar que le ocurra una desgracia al padre de sus hijos.

\- Los abuelos dicen que vayan, servirán el almuerzo en el comedor principal - el tono muerto y seco de una nena de 8 años, los interrumpió.

\- Okey, cariño - Beck extendió su mano libre para que su hija la tome. Tori también se agarró de la niña y como toda una familia se unieron a los West.

El almuerzo servido se veía exquisito. Cada uno de los miembros de la mesa comía a gusto, excepto uno - Mejor dale de comer tú - se quejó el joven de ojos marrones y tez blanca.

\- Él quiere intentarlo, Justin - justificó otra joven de ojos claros.

El mencionado bufó irritado por la terquedad de la muchacha - Hará un desastre, llama a la niñera para que lo atienda, Cara.

\- Es hijo nuestro, ¡no de la niñera! - la rubia tomó al pequeño disculpándose con el resto por abandonar el almuerzo.

Los mayores West dirigieron una severa mirada a su hijo. Entendían que ser padre no era fácil y más de un niño especial, pero nada excusaba el comportamiento inmaduro de Justin.

Por su lado el matrimonio Oliver optó por ignorar lo sucedido y continuar alimentando a su nene. No deseaban dañar el almuerzo escuchando las groserías de Justin.

Rebecka giró los ojos, en su cabeza le gritaba "tío idiota". No le cuadraba por qué le era tan difícil amar a Charlie. Es cierto que era diferente a su hermanito, pero eso no quitaba la monada y lo precioso que era.

Justin se encontraba amargado por todo. Nada había resultado como él deseaba. Su hermana lo había jodido. Lanzó el fino y elegante pañuelo sobre la mesa antes de salir de mala gana del comedor.

Entró hecho una rabia al despacho que ahora era suyo. Se sirvió un trago y se asomó por la ventana. - Mala idea – se dijo. Veía a Cara jugar con su hijo.

Hijo, una palabra que le hubiera hecho feliz si Charlie fuera normal. Eso era otra consecuencia de sus malas decisiones por culpa de Jade.

\- ¡Te odio! - lanzó el vaso contra la pared haciéndolo añicos. Odiaba en lo que se convirtió su vida. Si tan sólo su hermana no se hubiera metido entre él y Nara, posiblemente la ojiazul sería su mujer y tendrían un hijo hermoso y sano. Maldita la hora en que escuchó como Nara confesaba su gusto por la traidora de Jade.

Él idiotamente esa noche fue a buscar con quien olvidar su miseria y desfogar toda la furia que sentía. Ahí es donde conoció a la madre de Charlie, una puta drogadicta que se aprovechó de la situación y provocó quedar embarazada. Por supuesto que él no creyó cuando le dio la noticia al inicio, no podían culparlo, esa mujer era una cualquiera.

Ingenuamente pensó que se libró de ella al correrla con los de seguridad de la empresa cuando fue a buscarlo, la echó gritándole en su cara de mujerzuela que no aguantaría calumnias y chantajes de una zorra. Gran error.

La estúpida apareció hace pocos meses en la mansión hablando directamente con sus padres quienes no dudaron en hacerle una prueba de ADN al crío. Prueba que confirmó que Charlie sí era suyo. Supo lo que se avecinaba.

Sus padres no dejarían a un West solo, no le darían la espalda a su propia sangre, por ello negociaron con la arribista esa para que el niño se quede con ellos, un niño que incrementó el odio por Jade apenas lo vio. Un niño con síndrome de down. El gran Justin West procreó un niño defectuoso. Su ego se lo restregaba a cada momento.

La montaña de pensamientos le condujo a ingerir más alcohol. Esta vez lo hizo directo de la botella, el escozor del ardiente trago resultó agradable si lo comparaba con toda su mierda. Se giró a colocar la botella sobre su escritorio y el portarretrato de él con su esposa evocó otro daño colateral de Jade. Un matrimonio sin amor.

En medio de la desesperación por su aparecido hijo, le pidió matrimonio a Cara quien estaba dudosa de aceptar hasta que conoció a Charlie. Ayudó la carencia familiar de Cara para motivarla a querer brindarle un hogar a su hijo. Quería a la joven, mas no la amaba. Ni siquiera estaba enamorado. Lo único rescatable de su relación era el fantástico sexo que tenían, en ese campo se entendían de maravilla.

El tono de su móvil lo sacó de sus penumbrosos pensamientos, colgó de inmediato al identificar el número.

\- Mierda - musitó cabreado. El conglomerado era otra de las rayas al tigre en contra de Jade. La pérdida de millones de dólares de hace dos años por el negocio que no concretó su hermana, ocasionaron que su presidencia se vea desestabilizada. Debía recuperar esos millones para alcanzar la meta que Edward West quería, y él le prometió hacerlo. Por eso se le ocurrió la genial idea de producir al máximo, con lo que no contó es que no toda la producción pudo colocarla al mercado. Y es ahí donde entra el idiota que lo llama. Francesco Vanoni, un mafioso de cuello blanco que le hizo el "favor" de salvarle el trasero frente a su padre.

Ahora él estaba pagando el favorcito. Vanoni requería seguir lavando su dinero sucio y ya no podía hacerlo por sus constructoras así que le propuso a él "invertir" en "Real". El conglomerado "aceptaba" aquellas inversiones y a final de cada periodo fiscal, Vanoni recibía su "parte" de utilidad por el dinero invertido. Odiaba haber jugado sucio, pero por culpa de su hermana, no le quedó de otra.

Continuará...

Gracias por leer.

Disculpen las palabras o frases mal escritas o mal estructuradas. También si existiesen faltas ortográficas.


	19. Capítulo 18

Descargo de responsabilidad: Los personajes de Victorious no me pertenecen.

Capítulo 18

 ** _Pov Jade_**

En el amor ya tuve mis primeras veces.

Mi primera revolución en el estómago por el cuento de las mariposas.

Mi primera declaración del "me gustas".

Mi primera cita.

Mi primera petición de "se mi novia".

Mi primera vez.

Mi primer aniversario.

Mi primer " te amo".

Mi primer "¿quieres casarte conmigo?".

Mi primera noche de bodas.

Mi primera noticia de ser madre.

La primera vez que me dijeron "mamá".

Mis primeros insomnios por los problemas maritales.

Los primeros rechazos por parte de quien amaba.

Las primeras heridas.

La primera traición.

Mi primer divorcio.

Mi primera huida.

Mi primer intento de suicidio...

Todas esas primeras veces ya las tuve.

El amor nació, creció y murió.

Es irónico que el amor pueda hacerte sentir tan viva, o una muerta en vida. ¡Corrección!. No es el amor quien lastima, ¡no!

Es el ser humano y su forma de " amar".

Sabiendo todo aquello, como auténtica masoquista, aquí estoy, tomando otra oportunidad en el amor junto con los riesgos a lo que esto conlleva.

\- ¿Te la pasas bien? - la voz de Nara me saca de mis cavilaciones. Observo aquel dulce rostro sudoroso y pongo un rebelde mechón de cabello tras su oreja.

\- Sí - le sonrío genuina.

Al inicio me sentí fuera de lugar, tanta juventud rodeándonos de cierta forma me acomplejó. Estoy consciente de los siete años de diferencia entre ella y yo, sin embargo como si conociera mis pensamientos había susurrado – La edad no es límite.

No queriendo desperdiciar más el tiempo con pláticas internas, aprovecho la poca intimidad que proporcionan nuestros lugares (prácticamente al final de toda la multitud) colocando mis manos en sus caderas uniéndomele a bailar. Mueve su cuerpo al compás del mío y sentirla tan cerca es delicioso.

Nara es una mujer sumamente hermosa, y dicho adjetivo no le hace justicia. Es tierna, dulce, apasionada, decidida, inteligente, madura, y un sinnúmero de palabras más que faltarían para describirla. Es una de las almas más puras con las que me he encontrado. Mi niña tiene su corazón intacto, no ha sufrido por amor, aún no la han roto, y espero no ser quién lo haga. Me propongo hacerla sonreír, contribuir a su felicidad, a amarla y que me ame.

La pego más provocando que su cuerpo frote el mío, subo mis manos a la pequeña cintura y beso su níveo cuello. Ella tiembla entre mis brazos dibujándome una sonrisa victoriosa - ¿con frío? – le digo socarrona.

\- Tú – jadea. Mis caricias no cesan y cepillo sutilmente mis dientes por su piel - Quiero besarte... - musita despacio. Pese a la fuerte bulla mis oídos escuchan sus palabras. Mis dedos se presionan más enérgicos en su cintura mientras mi nariz se hunde en su cabello - Jade...

Me encanta ponerla así. Llevamos poco tiempo pero he aprovechado cada momento con ella para leerla mejor. Los besos en el cuello la excitan, mas no tanto como morder su oreja o su piel. Ella se está convirtiendo en mi obsesión, lo grandioso es que no le asusta, sino que también lo disfruta - Espera, pequeña...la cita aún no termina - le confieso girándola para que estemos de frente.

\- ¿No? - muerde sus labios, sonrojada. Ella es tan dulce y caliente.

\- Nop...Ya verás - callo cualquier pregunta dándole la vuelta para que siga bailando. Está siendo una gran noche, y espero que culmine mejor si es posible. No me refiero a hacer el amor, lo deseo mucho, pero todavía no. Sino a tener un gesto para con ella, demostrarle cuán importante se está tornando para mí.

El festival concluye y nos apresuramos al estacionamiento del coliseo para evitar a cualquiera de la prensa o que la reconozcan algunos fans. Horas antes, al llegar varias personas pidieron fotos y autógrafos, hasta una nota lograron conseguir. Nara con amabilidad cedió a sus peticiones, sin embargo es nuestra cita y no quiero más interrupciones.

Arranco el coche prestado de Liam. Apenas tenga suficiente dinero adquiriré uno. Mi ojiazul enciende la radio, sus mejillas sonrojadas y su cabello algo revuelto la hacen lucir más hermosa - eres preciosa.

\- Como tú - la confianza va creciendo entre ambas. Detengo el automóvil por la luz roja del semáforo y me inclino para atrapar sus labios. La beso cariñosamente, pero cerca del final - wow – jadea por mi cambio de ritmo a uno más intenso.

Le regalo un guiño antes de volver a conducir. Cantamos a coro hasta que finalmente llegamos. Le indico que vaya a tomar una ducha y se coloque su pijama. Me mira extrañada, pero lo hace. Sigo su ejemplo un tanto presurosa. Para cuando Nara sube a mi apartamento tengo lista la cesta de picnic. No le permito gesticular nada y la halo a la parte trasera de la casa.

\- ¡Tendremos un picnic! - la emoción en su voz infla mi pecho orgullosa. Caminamos unos minutos hasta situarnos frente al lago que se esconde tras los grandes árboles.

\- Dame un momento - le digo sacando la manta y tendiéndola en el césped. Ubico las frutas picadas, las copas y el champagne. Halo su mano invitándola a sentarse junto a mí.

Nara me abraza efusivamente. Llena de besos mi rostro, y sus ojos, ¡Dios!, me fascina el brillo que he puesto en ellos - ¡Sigues enamorándome! - declara sin caer en cuenta sobre lo que ha dicho.

Mi corazón se agita por su frase. ¿Es posible? - ¿Estás enamorada de mí?

Cohibida y temerosa, responde – Sí. – Los minutos transcurren y malentiende mi silencio - ¡Lo siento, es absurdo, lo siento!. Pero es...lo llamo estar enamorada por cómo me haces sentir, como reacciona mi cuerpo, mi corazón... Te pienso todo el día, imagino un futuro contigo...nos veo de viejitas - resopla y soy una jodida mierda por no detener la nerviosa declaración pero entiéndanme, la hermosa mujer frente a mí me tiene sin palabras y con el corazón a punto de explotar - ya sé que es muy pronto…solo que… - toma mi mano y la pone en el lugar donde su corazón está latiendo en competencia con el mío - ...te quiero, Jade y esperaré y trabajaré para hacerte sentir lo que causas en mí… - la detengo de la única forma que se me ocurre.

Mis dedos se enredan en su cabello, mis labios se envuelven con los suyos y nuestras lenguas se encuentran. Mi beso es desesperado, necesitado, hambriento pero también dulce, lento, y con todos los sentimientos que ella está despertando.

Cuando el aire nos hace falta, nos separamos. Ver sus labios colorados sólo me incita a seguir devorándolos - Te quiero, mocosa - expreso limpiando la lágrima rodada por su mejilla.

\- Jade... - solloza y me abraza nuevamente. Me conforta estar entre sus brazos, me da tranquilidad, siento paz...me siento en casa.

\- Es cierto lo de la edad, no te limita… - beso su mejilla - así como el tiempo - sus cejas fruncidas demuestran que no me comprendió - el tiempo tampoco limita los sentimientos - sonríe y me roba muchos besos más.

Pasamos la velada tomando champagne, comiendo las frutas que traje, acostándonos a ver las estrellas, acurrucándonos por la brisa que corre - Nunca me he sentido así por alguien - confiesa acariciando mi rostro.

\- ¿No te has enamorado? - la verdad es que estoy un poco sorprendida.

\- No. Tuve dos novios - se ríe cuando ruedo los ojos ocultando mis celos.

\- Y...¿eso fue? - es probable que se haya involucrado con alguien en el tiempo en que me perdí a mi misma.

\- A los 18 y 19 - abro los ojos escéptica. Es decir, es aproximadamente hace 4 años.

\- ¿Eres virgen? - mi curiosidad fue mayor.

\- Nop...o sea, lo hice dos veces pero...es que no me gustó - acota abochornada.

\- ¿No fueron agradables tus experiencias? - presiento. Hacer el amor es una de las mejores cosas que puedan existir, siempre y cuando tengas la compañía ideal.

\- No fueron desagradables, pero no quise intentarlo de nuevo.

\- Y conmigo, ¿lo intentarías? - la atraigo más hacia mí. Riego besos desde su mandíbula hasta la comisura de sus rosados labios.

Nara suspira deshaciéndose en mis brazos - S...sí - se le escapa un gemidito. Estoy prendida, mucho, pero no aceleraré nada. Ella es especial.

\- Ya llegaremos ahí - ambas estamos calientes, pero cuando le haga el amor es porque será oficialmente mía - ¿No importa que no pueda darte hijos? - la pregunta sale sola. Ella y yo debemos estar en la misma página para avanzar.

\- Te quiero a ti, Jade... - se recuesta en mi pecho y comienza a dibujar figuras sobre mi estómago. Después de varios segundos levanta la cabeza - Y podemos adoptar - sonríe de esa manera tan única. ¡Definitivamente es ella!

Beso su frente y el cómodo silencio nos invade. Quiero una familia, y seré feliz de hacerla con ella.

Las estrellas en el cielo acompañan a la solitaria luna, así como la mujer dormida sobre mi pecho acompaña a este fénix por su nuevo camino.

 ** _Pov general_**

Las semanas transcurrían y el proyecto avanzaba. Jade había terminado la estructura organizacional de la nueva compañía, legalmente "ENCHANTED" ya era realidad.

Les faltaba el lugar donde radicaría la tienda en París. A diferencia de "Real", Nara le explicaba a su novia que solo abriría una localidad.

\- ¿Una sola? - la ojiverde frunció las cejas confundida.

\- Sí - habló segura, la menor - No gastaré en edificios y más mano de obra. Ayudaré a las personas de las fundaciones con vacantes en la labor de manufactura y los otros puestos que se requiera, pero no abriré varias tiendas - su novia la miraba atenta - La línea de ropa y lencería será vendida por catálogos, accesible para todo el mundo...

\- O sea...¿te dedicarás al mercado popular?

Nara sonrió - Sí, pero también confeccionaremos diseños exclusivos de alta gama para prestigiosas boutiques. No desperdiciaremos ningún mercado. Nosotros nos encargamos de producir y ellos se encargarán del resto.

La cara de Jade se iluminó al verse incluida por su chica. Nara la tomaba en serio. - Aparte de los gastos, ¿por qué no quieres abrir más sucursales? – preguntó enfocándose otra vez en el plano laboral. Presumía que había un punto más allá de todo esto. La idea de Nara era grandiosa, sabiendo jugar cada pieza sería un éxito.

Nara se movió hasta quedar sentada en el regazo de su novia, cruzó los brazos por su cuello y la besó suavemente antes de explicarle - Porque no quiero que ni tú, ni yo pasemos tan ocupadas que tengamos que anteponer los negocios por sobre la familia que formemos – articuló escondiendo el rostro ruborizado en el níveo cuello.

Jade la abrazó emotiva y cautivada. Nara y ella tendrían su propia familia - Te quiero - susurró mirándola a los ojos - Me haces feliz.

\- Te quiero más, y lo quiero todo contigo.

Ellas eran las encargadas de escribir su propia historia. La vida no siempre es fácil, pero se tendrían la una a la otra.

Continuará...

Disculpen la demora. Sorry por cualquier palabra mal escrita, faltas ortográficas o cualquier otra cosa que no sea de su gusto.


	20. Capítulo 19

Descargo de responsabilidad: Los personajes de Victorious no me pertenecen.

 **Capítulo 19**

Liam observaba la cómica escena desde la cocina. Su hermana y Jade estaban discutiendo otra vez, lo más gracioso es que a los minutos estarían comiéndose a besos y siendo tan cursis que las telenovelas les quedaban cortas. Guardó el plato que faltaba, se secó las manos y se sentó a disfrutar los últimos minutos de la disputa. Había descubierto el placer que les generaba a la pareja llevarse la contraria en ciertas ocasiones por el brillo divertido en sus ojos y la tensión sexual que podía sentirse a kilómetros. Esto último le resultaba un tanto extraño puesto que una de las partes era su hermanita.

\- ¡Me exasperas! - bramó Jade intentando inútilmente ocultar su sonrisa.

Nara no se aguantó y rió. Se lanzó a los brazos de su chica y la besó tiernamente - Te quiero – declaró enamorada doblando la pierna cual clásico de película.

\- Te quiero más - susurró la ojiverde. Nunca pensó que debatir con alguien podría ser tan agradable.

Liam aplaudió sacando a las chicas de su burbuja - ¡Ustedes son tan dulces! - negó con la cabeza. La pareja se ruborizó y apenadas se dirigieron al pequeño despacho para continuar trabajando - ¿Por qué se van? - preguntó burlón. Obviamente no recibió respuesta.

Aprovechando que era sábado tomó las llaves de su vehículo para ir a revelar las fotografías de la semana pasada por el cumpleaños 23 de Nara. Él y Jade le organizaron un día completo en la playa con todo tipo de actividades regalándole un gran cumpleaños.

Después de media hora llegó al estudio privado de un amigo del canal y se puso manos a la obra. Ese día su cuñada se encargó de tomar cada una de las fotos, si no supiera que ella las tomó, creería que pertenecían a un profesional. Las fotos estaban magníficas, ahora comprendía por qué Nara le había dicho que Jade se encargaría de las fotos para el lanzamiento de la empresa. West tenía talento.

Se carcajeó por algunas donde los tres hacían tonterías y con las que más le gustaron se ingenió para crear un collage. De seguro a las chicas les encantaría, era un buen recuerdo del cumpleaños de Nara. Aparte, sacó dos fotos más donde Nara y Jade estaban juntas. Ver la felicidad de su hermana, contribuía a la propia. Su cuñada había tenido un pasado difícil, sin embargo aquello garantizaba de cierta forma menos probabilidades de que lastimara a su hermana debido a que experimentó por sí misma las heridas que podría provocarte una pareja.

En estos pocos meses comprobó el cuidado de Jade hacia Nara, el cariño, la paciencia, y la ayuda mutua entre ellas. La forma en que la ojiverde veía a su hermanita y su trato, eran la mayor prueba.

Suspiró nostálgico. Ver los sentimientos de la pareja lo llevó por los recuerdos de Hannah, su ex. Él también estuvo enamorado, la había amado con todo su ser pero al parecer el amor no era suficiente para ella. Hannah no deseaba establecerse, formar una familia, asentarse para tener un hogar, muy diferente a sus anhelos. Él quería una familia, hijos, una casa, un perro. Cuando Hannah finalizó la relación le confesó que no podía permitir que le corte las alas, no quería perder la libertad que tanto amaba. Él tampoco rogó para que cambie su decisión, la amaba pero también a sus sueños, sabía que siempre buscaría alcanzarlos.

\- ¡Hola! – lo sorprendió una desconocida voz femenina en el estudio. Se apresuró a guardar las fotografías en un sobre y salió al recibidor a ver quién era. Maldijo por lo bajo al acordarse de que no cerró la puerta principal.

\- Buenas tardes – lo saludó una joven de baja estatura.

\- Buenas tardes – dudoso apretó la morena mano extendida. Escaneó rápidamente a la mujer, y no pudo negar que le resultó atractiva. Era pequeña con las curvas en los lugares correctos, pero sobre todo poseía un dulce rostro - ¿Qué hace usted aquí? – internamente se amonestó por la brusquedad de sus palabras que hicieron brincar a la joven.

\- Me...me llamo Allyson Brooke, soy hermana de Mike – explicó con rapidez. Disimuladamente secó el sudor de sus manos en los jeans – Yo vine porque...porque dejé las llaves del departamento en la mañana y mi hermano dijo que estarías aquí, así que...podía venir por ellas – tartamudeaba nerviosa por el escrutinio de esos ojos azules. El guapo muchacho en frente alzaba su ceja en clara señal de incredulidad.

\- No te creo. Compruébalo – desafió, no se dejaría llevar por el angelical rostro de pulgarsito.

Ally resopló molesta, sin decir una palabra marcó a Mike quien respondió después de varios segundos. Puso el altavoz y tuvo que guardarse la celebración al ver la vergonzosa cara del desconfiado hombre.

\- Lo siento – se rascó la nuca, Liam – Yo, en verdad lo siento. Debes entender, hay tanta gente aprovechada...

\- Lo sé. Vamos de nuevo – extendió la mano ante la confusa mirada del chico – Allyson Brooke, pero me llaman Ally.

\- Liam Van Der Woodsen – sonrió agradecido de que Ally no fuera rencorosa como las demás mujeres – Yo...

\- ¿Familiar de la Srta. Nara? – preguntó presurosa. El apellido era poco común y si se ponía a observar detenidamente al apuesto hombre, compartía ciertos rasgos con la modelo.

\- Mmm... No sé quién es Nara – se hizo el desentendido alzando las brazos exagerado. Por supuesto que no contó con que las fotos cayeran del sobre - ¡mierda! – maldijo al recordar que no lo selló. ¿En serio, Liam?¡Memoria de mierda!, se reprendía.

\- Woww. Están juntas – musitó con una gran sonrisa al ver a su antigua jefa y la joven modelo. Una silenciosa lágrima rodó por su mejilla al saber que la Sra. Jade estaba bien después de todo.

El ojiazul le arrancó veloz las fotos – Qué... – murieron sus palabras al ver a la mujer llorando - ¿Qué rayos, Pitufina?

Ally apretó los labios – No soy pitufina – gruñó y de mala gana tomó el pañuelo que Liam le ofreció.

\- Lo siento...¿Por qué lloras, Pituf...? – se corrigió al instante – Ally.

\- Me da felicidad verlas juntas. Estuve preocupada por la Sra. West. Llevo mucho tiempo sin saber sobre su paradero – confesó más calmada.

Liam asintió procesando las palabras - ¿De dónde las conoces?

\- De Real... – Ally explicó detallosa sobre su experiencia en la empresa y con la ojiverde. Le contó lo poco que trató a su hermana, y como renunció cuando Jade se marchó.

Después de estar un rato conversando y con Liam comportándose como un caballero, la invitó a casa para que se reencuentre con su cuñada y hermana. Si todo lo que Ally dijo era cierto, sería una buena sorpresa, en especial para Jade.

 _ *****EEUU*****_

Tori cuidaba a sus hijos mientras jugaban en el jardín, aunque en realidad sus pensamientos estaban en el sueño de la noche anterior. Colocó los dedos sobres sus labios rememorando el hormigueo que había dejado el beso de su ex esposa, fue un sueño se decía, pero prácticamente le pareció real.

Sus recuerdos viajaron a la escuela secundaria, y como su atención había sido llamada inmediatamente por la ruda pelinegra. Jade era sin igual, por primera vez otra mujer la cautivaba tanto como para desear estar con una en algo más que la amistad. La ojiverde al inicio era reacia, la ignoraba y en algunas ocasiones hasta se le burlaba, sin embargo eso no menguaba la atracción instantánea que le produjo.

Un viaje a la montaña fue el inicio de su relación, muy osadamente Jade la había callado con un beso cuando se perdieron por su mala lectura del mapa del lugar. Ella casi se deshacía por el mejor beso que le habían dado en su vida. Desde ese día se convirtió en la novia de la temible Jade West, pese a la actitud altanera, y media gruñona de su ex, había tenido el mejor noviazgo, y no podía quejarse de sus pocos años de casadas.

Secó las lágrimas traicioneras que escaparon de sus ojos chocolates. La melancolía la azotaba más seguido. Su amor con Jade era maravilloso, ¿por qué lo arruinó?. Por su infidelidad con Beck – se respondió.

Conoció a Beck en los años de universidad, a simple vista le pareció atractivo pero nada más. Conforme avanzó la amistad de ambos, le gustó la forma en que la admiraba y pretendía. La hacía sentirse locamente deseada. La aventura comenzó poco antes de su boda, y la consumaron la noche anterior a la ceremonia. Se sentía basura con la ojiverde y eso fue el detonante para que las cosas entre ellas no fueran las mismas. La solución más fácil que se le ocurrió fue divorciarse de Jade y quedarse con Beck ya que Jade no podría perdonarla.

¿Por qué le fue infiel?, no lo sabía bien. No lo entendía. Estaba confundida. Desde que se divorciaron empujaba cualquier sentimiento por la ojiverde al fondo de su corazón y su mente, pero por qué ahora volvían a salir a flote para atormentarla.

¿Amaba a Beck? Sí, pero conforme pasaba el tiempo su ser le gritaba que la decisión que tomó fue la incorrecta. Beck continuaba siendo igual, detallista, amoroso, paciente, sin embargo su corazón después de estos años se inquietaba por la ausencia de Jade. Empezaba a extrañar con intensidad ese amor que tuvieron, los recuerdos la abrumaban y los sueños hacían a su cuerpo anhelarla. ¿Qué le estaba pasando?. De pronto una vocecita interna arrojó la pregunta que se evitaba si quiera formular "¿Y si no la hubieras perdido, cómo sería ahora?".

 _ *****Conglomerado Real*****_

Justin discutía acaloradamente con Francesco porque este se nega¿ba a retirar sus inversiones del conglomerado. Cada vez el italiano lavaba mucho más dinero en su empresa y su miedo crecía al verse más cómplice en esa mierda – ¡Tienes que parar! – bramó pasando sus manos por la cara en señal de desesperación – Se supone que la compañía está bien, no necesitamos que sigas inyectando capital. Llamaremos la atención de las autoridades. ¡Detente!.

En un audaz movimiento, el cuarentón hombre tomó a Justin de su traje y lo arrinconó contra la pared. Su paciencia se acababa con el insolente West – Escúchame bien, mocoso de mierda – escupió clavando sus fríos ojos azules en los asustados marrones – Yo decido cuando esto termina, mientras tanto sigues lavando mi dinero sino quieres que te joda a ti y a tu familia – señaló con su dedo a la fotografía de Cara junto a Charlie, que estaba en el escritorio.

Justin sintió ganas de vomitar, por primera vez el temor lo acojonaba. Necesitaba librarse de Francesco cuanto antes, la pregunta era ¿cómo?.

Continuará...

Siento los errores y las faltas ortográficas. Que tengan una grata noche buena y una feliz navidad.


	21. Capítulo 20

Descargo de responsabilidad: Los personajes de Victorious no me pertenecen.

 **Capítulo 20**

Jade yacía acostada en la cama meditando de cuán buena estaba siendo su vida. Se sentía útil, valorada, querida, pero sobre todo había recuperado la confianza en sí misma. Sonrió emocionada por el proyecto, en estos meses habían hecho grandes avances. Tenían listo el local y el lugar de fabricación, la mano de obra seleccionada se encontraba en entrenamiento, la materia prima y las negociaciones de ésta ya las habían conseguido. Los bocetos de la primera colección Nara los tenía hechos, y el grupo de diseñadores ya estaba escogido. La sensación de plenitud la embargaba por completo.

Otra buena noticia en su vida fue reencontrarse con Ally, aquella pequeña mujer era toda una ayuda. Su eficiencia como asistente y sus conocimientos en el campo contribuían a ir viento en popa. Quien también seguía poniendo su grano de arena era Liam, su cuñado era uno de los pocos hombres que realmente apreciaba. Su calidad de ser humano era escasa en estos tiempos, y el amor con el que empujaba a su hermana a cumplir sus sueños no tenía comparación.

Estaba agradecida con los dos, así como siempre agradecería a Quinn y a Logan, y a su rayo de sol, su Nara Van Der Woodsen.

Nara, dos consonantes y dos vocales, un nombre que representaba el nuevo comienzo, la nueva vida, así como el nuevo amor. Nunca pensó que sería capaz de volver a enamorarse y que los sentimientos sean más intenso que la primera vez. Quizás surgieron raudos por lo especial que la ojiazul era. Nunca conoció a alguien tan joven llena de las ambiciones más nobles, lo mejor es que no solo era una idealista sino que trabajaba duro por cumplir con cada meta que cruce por su mente. Era una líder nata a nivel profesional, y un espléndido ser humano a nivel personal. No era perfecta, poseía varios defectos sin embargo ninguno de ellos hacían que la ames menos.

Amarla.

Se dio cuenta que la amaba días posteriores al primer "te quiero". Cada minuto confirmaba lo que sentía, anhelaba pasar todo su tiempo con ella, pero sobre todo buscaba el bienestar y la felicidad de la ojiazul, fue en ese instante que reconoció el sentimiento, amor. Ella ya había amado, pero se sentía todo nuevo y más fuerte que la primera vez ¿cómo era eso posible?, cual sea la respuesta no importaba, lo importante era ser feliz a lado de la mujer de quien se enamoraba cada día más y por quien su amor crecía.

Con la seguridad de sus sentimientos y las raíces de éstos, deseaba con todo su ser convertirla en su esposa y si todo marchaba conforme lo previsto, lo haría muy pronto.

\- ¿Puedo acostarme contigo?...tengo frío - la sorprendió Nara subiendo a su cuarto. Verla vestida con esa sencilla blusa negra y un pequeño short que exponía sus largas piernas, cuestionaba seriamente si sería buena idea.

\- Sí - la repuesta salió inmediatamente de sus labios. Se hizo a un lado y abrió la cobija para invitarla a acostarse. Apenas inhaló el olor a frutas de su cabello, el agradable perfume natural de su cuerpo junto con la calidez, se sintió perdida. De por sí su novia le resultaba tentadora, peor en este momento.

Nara rápidamente buscó el calor corporal de su novia, el frío en esos meses era arrollante y ahora que tenía una pareja que mejor manera de protegerse en los brazos de ésta, eso y pese a que solo se separaban para dormir, ya la extrañaba - Hace mucho frío y solo duermes con una polera y en bóxer - declaró al rozar las piernas pálidas.

\- Tú también vistes con escasa ropa - argumentó rodeando su cintura. Sintió las piernas de la ojiazul enredarse con las suyas.

Nara se limitó a sonreír y a apreciar los bellos ojos de su novia. Siempre ese verde con azul la llevaban a sumergirse en aquella profunda mirada - Eres demasiado hermosa - subió su mano para acariciar el suave rostro. Jade estaba desmaquillada pero ni un gramo de belleza perdía.

La ojiverde asentó su rostro en la caricia, con la cercanía ya sentía su cuerpo en las nubes - la preciosura eres vos - se acercó dándole en piquito. Ambas pasaron unos minutos observándose, manteniendo una silenciosa conversación donde sus ojos expresaban los sentimientos que causaba la otra - Te amo - susurró Nara rozando sus narices.

El corazón de Jade palpitaba furioso, y un jadeo audible escapó de su boca - Tú...

\- Te amo - confirmó dejando castos besos en el níveo rostro.

\- Te amo - respondió la ojiverde deteniendo las caricias. Tomó la cara entre sus manos atrayendo toda su atención - Yo te amo, te amo, te amo. Te has vuelto lo más importante para mí, y estoy agradecida por invitarme a caminar contigo en todo esto que está sucediendo...

\- Jade... - musitó tirándose encima de la mayor. El beso fue lento dedicándose a expresar cada sentimiento, los suaves labios se apretaban y la lengua traviesa de la ojiverde llamó al encuentro. Luego de un par de segundos Nara se separó del beso pese a la queja de la ex pelinegra - Ya te tengo así... - exclamó alzando su ceja en gesto autosuficiente.

Jade se sonrojó severamente. Desde que su novia se asomó por la habitación su polla había reaccionado, ahora estaba peor con ella encima - Oye... - gimió al meneo sutil de la provocadora de su novia - Nara... - advirtió apretando el agarre en sus caderas.

\- ¿Qué...? - fingió inocencia. Ella también se había excitado con tan solo su cercanía, pero sentir lo dura que estaba su novia la humedeció. Movió las caderas buscando más de esa deliciosa fricción de sus partes íntimas. Se apoyó en su regazo y buscó con desespero los labios de Jade.

La ojiverde estaba encendida, no pudo contenerse más y subió sus caricias de los muslos al firme trasero de Nara. Gimió entre sus labios al tocar aquella parte con la que tanto había fantaseado. Lo apretó con gusto y ambas mesearon sus caderas ansiosas. Los besos eran más salvajes al igual que sus movimientos - Ahh...te has mojado, bebé - jadeó entrecortada. Haciendo uso de la fuerza las volteó quedando la menor bajo su cuerpo - quieres correrte, mi amor, cierto - le ronroneó antes de morderle el lóbulo de la oreja. No necesitó respuesta por los gemidos y el hambriento abrazo de Nara. La tenía sujeta con las piernas y con las manos coladas en el interior de su blusa tocando su espalda de arriba a abajo.

\- Te necesito... - sollozó queriendo sentir esa gran polla en su interior. Su short y el bóxer de su novia eran una cosa pegajosa debido a sus jugos y el líquido preseminal.

Jade volvió a besarla callando las protestas. La cabeza de su polla asomaba por su bóxer, sería tan fácil quedarse desnudas y dar rienda suelta a la pasión, mas aún no era el momento - Todavía no...pronto, mi amor - le mordió el labio inferior mientras aceleraba el balanceo de sus caderas. Ambas estaban cerca, el cuerpo de su novia se tensaba y ella misma sentía que sus bolas explotarían. Unió sus frentes clavando su mirada en los oscurecidos ojos azules, era el mejor puto panorama la cara de placer de Nara - Te amo... - dijo volviendo a besarla, le succionó la lengua provocando más gemidos y más humedad por parte de su novia.

La ojiazul levantaba las caderas para acompañar las embestidas, moría por hacer el amor pero si Jade quería esperar lo haría. Llevó una de sus manos al pecho de su novia y lo amasó afanosa. Los pechos turgentes que captaron su atención desde la primera vez que la conoció ahora estaban en sus manos. Su chica se excitó aún más y aceleró el movimiento rozando su clítoris, las dos iban a correrse, la corriente en su cuerpo se dirigía al sur y la caliente polla de su novia latía todavía más, aferrándose al cuerpo sudoroso sobre ella gimieron juntas el nombre de la otra cuando por fin el clímax las sacudió. Su cuerpo vibraba de placer y el mejor orgasmo de su vida lo estaba experimentando. Cerró sus ojos viendo puntos de mil colores tras sus párpados y palpar la semilla de su novia filtrándose por el bóxer le provocó correrse de nuevo - Jade...

La ex pelinegra disfrutaba los espasmos del maravilloso orgasmo cuando escuchó el gemido de su novia corriéndose de nuevo, aquello causó que su polla siga eyaculando y ella convertida en un manojo de jadeos. Prosiguió con el vaivén despacio alargando el placer de las dos. Era la gloria tener a su novia bajo su cuerpo, sus olores mezclados, y sentir el calor que emanaba su coño al estar presionado por su polla, no tenían precio - Te amo - articuló rogándole besos por el rostro y cuello. Mordía juguetona su piel y sonreía contra ésta al sentirla estremecerse.

\- Te amo... - gimió por el apretón en su trasero.

\- Eres una provocadora - musitó quitándose de encima y levantándola de la cama pese a las protestas - debemos bañarnos, somos un asco - entro al baño y la puso de pie en el suelo para abrir la regadera. Se giró encarándola y la jodida vista le gritaba que le haga el amor ahí. Nara tenía el rostro rosado, los labios hinchados y su short fuera dejaba al descubierto la ropa interior visiblemente mojada.

La ojiazul sonrió y le alegró encontrar a Jade en igualdad de condiciones. - ¿Nos bañaremos juntas? - mordió su labio coqueta.

\- Me encantaría - le dio un besito - pronto tomaremos todas las duchas que quieras - prometió chocando con sutileza sus narices - voy a buscar algo de mi ropa para que te cambies, ¡dúchate! - le dio una nalgada retirándose a buscar lo que dijo.

Nara suspiró soñadora, persistía el agradable hormigueo en su cuerpo. Se desvistió para meterse en la ducha pensando en que era capaz de esperar a Jade toda la vida.

*** _ **A la mañana siguiente**_ ***

Jade enterraba su nariz en el cabello de su novia inundando sus fosas nasales con el agradable aroma de frutas que emanaba. Sonrió tontamente por aquel hermoso despertar, Nara entre sus brazos vestida con su ropa.

Escenas de la noche anterior brillaron por su mente sonrojándola. La apretó más contra su cuerpo olvidando lo tieza que estaba su polla por la posición en la que se encontraban, desencadenando un jadeo de ambas - Lo siento - susurró besandole la nuca.

\- Mmmm - ronroneó la ojiazul echando más atrás su cola.

\- Provocadora - se alzó Jade para darle un beso en la mejilla - voy a hacer el desayuno, bonita - la cubrió con las cobijas. Estirando su cuerpo, se levantó.

Hizo su aseo personal para luego comenzar a preparar el primer alimento del día. Sonrió soñadora y anhelante por más mañanas como esas. Sacó los ingredientes para los hotcakes; desde que ella les dio a probar su mejor receta a los hermanos Van Der Woodsen, éstos deseaban que los hiciera siempre que preparara el desayuno. Elaboró la mezcla y antes de proseguir encendió la cafetera. Acarició el artefacto por unos segundos emotiva, ese fue el primer obsequio de Nara al cumplir una semana de relación.

Tarareando cualquier melodía cruzada por su cabeza comenzó a cocinar. Llevaba varias tortitas hechas cuando el toque particular de Liam, lo anunció - Pasaa - dijo no tan alto pero si lo suficiente para que entre su cuñado.

El mayor de los hermanos apareció con buen humor, y temprano, confirmó Jade observando el reloj de la sala - el olor - fue todo lo que dijo su cuñado golpeando su barriga.

\- Lo imaginé.

\- ¿Nara sigue dormida? - inquirió sirviéndose un jarro de café. Vio la cara ruborizada de la ojiverde y solo negó con la cabeza burlonamente - ustedes son adultas, solo te pido que la cuides - advirtió en buena forma.

Jade asintió y colocó en un plato unas cuantas tortitas - Le pediré que se case conmigo en el lanzamiento de la empresa - musitó mordiéndose los labios, esa manía la había apañado de Nara cada que estaba nerviosa.

Liam que masticaba ansioso un bocado, se atoró. Jade golpeó su espalda alarmada - Perdona - carraspeó bebiendo café - yo...

\- ¿me das su mano? - preguntó preocupada. El comportamiento de su cuñado la tenían en ascua.

Dio un par de respiraciones tranquilizándose. Todo ocurría tan rápido pero no sería un obstáculo en la felicidad de ese par - Si ella acepta estoy bien con eso - sonrió finalmente dándole un abrazo. Sintió claramente relajarse a la ojiverde y se apenó por haberla asustado - siento mi actuación, es solo que todo es tan pronto - se disculpó mientras se sentaba y veía a Jade apagar la estufa.

\- Estoy segura de lo que siento - cogió dos hotcakes y guardó el resto para Nara - la vida es tan corta, y como tu hermana me enseñó... El tiempo no delimita nada.

\- Hazle caso, tiene razón - habló nostálgico. 5 años de relación con Hannah y nunca llegaron más allá de novios - deseo sean muy felices - le dio un apretón en su mano. Pudo ver la lágrima que escapaba de su cuñada. Se levantó una vez más y le dio un reconfortante abrazo - Una relación, así como el matrimonio depende de dos, hagan crecer su amor, respétenlo, respétense y no olviden recordar regarlo cada día. Las acciones de ambas lo alimentarán o lo matarán - besó la frente de Jade - en mí tienes un hermano, un amigo, estoy para ti, para ustedes - prometió emocionado. Jade había sufrido, ahora le tocaba vivir dichosa y plena. - Puedo apostar mi vida a que ustedes son almas gemelas. Está en ustedes ser felices.

\- Lo somos y lo seguiremos haciendo - declaró vehemente, Jade - ¿Sabes qué también me hace feliz? - Liam, negó - puede que ya no tenga una familia de sangre pero he ganado una familia de corazón.

Los ojos azules de Liam brillaron emotivos - Mierda, West - restregó sus ojos - te has convertido en un algodón de azúcar - bufó para luego carcajearse junto a la mencionada. En el fondo, no podía estar más feliz por él, por Nara y por su hermana, Jade.

Continuará...

Siento faltas ortográficas y todo lo demás...Feliz año nuevo!


	22. Capítulo 21

Descargo de responsabilidad: Los personajes de Victorious no me pertenecen.

 **Capítulo 21**

*Meses después*

Justin observaba a su pequeña familia acostada a su alrededor. La enorme cama King permitía que los tres estén cómodamente. Sobó el cabello claro de Charlie y le besó la frente, había reaccionado a tiempo en cuanto a su familia y gracias también al miedo que Vanoni le inyectó. No quería perderlos, ni a Charlie, ni a Cara – Os quiero – confesó subiendo su mano al delicado rostro de la rubia. Como podía cambiar de parecer en tan pocos meses, de no quererlos consigo a amarlos. Bien dicen que cuando estamos a nada de perderlo todo, valoramos.

\- Y nosotros a ti – sonrió, Cara despertándose. ¿Quién pensaría que podría enamorarse de alguien tan loco como Justin?. Lo que creyó sentir alguna vez por Nara fue extinto por los sentimientos que Justin comenzó a provocarle. La familia que habían conformado era lo más importante en su vida. - ¿Pesadillas? – le preguntó cuidadosa de no levantar a su hijo.

\- Solo se me fue el sueño – sonrió triste. Las preocupaciones copaban su cabeza, eran pocos los momentos que la tranquilidad lo visitaba – O más bien la conciencia. Todo este tiempo fue fácil culpar a Jade, pero ahora...ahora me doy cuenta que cada paso mío es donde me ha llevado hasta esto – resopló sentándose y dándole la espalda a su mujer. La jodida culpa lo machacaba constantemente.

Cara se compadeció de él, presurosa se bajó de la cama y se puso de rodillas entre las piernas del ojimarrón – ¡Mírame! – ordenó colocando ambas manos en el contristo rostro – es cierto que la cagaste con ella – le secó con su pulgar la lágrima que escapaba – pero estás vivo y toda esa mierda puedes corregirla. Primero hay que solucionar lo del italiano ese, ya después buscaremos a tu hermana. ¿Entendido? - le dolía ver a su rudo hombre, quebrado y miserable. No lo absolvía de sus pecados, pero en estos momentos tenían problemas mayores.

Justin asintiendo se abrazó a ella, pese a lo mal hermano y persona que era, la vida le permitía tener a Charlie y a su esposa – Espero que esté viva – musitó asustado.

\- La viste recuperada cuando se vino a disculpar, y por lo que me has contado de ella...es una mujer fuerte. No creo que esté en la mierda – procuró calmar los demonios de su esposo – Mejor pensemos en Vanoni y cómo impedir que siga jodiendo a Real – Hace unas semanas Justin no había podido más que le contó cada cosa que estaba mal con él. Las malas acciones cometidas, los rollos con su hermana, y cómo el italiano lo había amenazado.

\- Real ya está manchado. Lo mejor es vender si no quiero acabar preso – apretó los dientes enfurecido – el patrimonio de mi familia lo he jodido – lamentó imposible de contener por más rato las lágrimas – mi abuelo, mi padre, Jade mismo...todos ellos trabajaron duro por ese conglomerado... – sollozó amargado.

Cara volvió a abrazarlo. Ni en sus más remotos sueños se imaginó ver en ese estado al engreído Justin West, sin embargo aquello que alguna vez le hubiese alegrado, hoy le partía el alma – ¿No hay más opciones?

\- La empresa ya ha lavado mucho dinero sucio de Francesco, lo mejor es retirarnos pronto...

***Casa Oliver – Vega***

Respiraba nerviosamente y el sudor en la frente era la mayor prueba, Becka retorció sus pequeños dedos ansiosa por la posible regañada que suponía, le esperaba – Mamá, lo que pasa...

\- ¿Entraste al sótano?

La cara de su madre era indescifrable. La foto de Jade junto a ella en sus cortos 3 años de edad, era el escaso recuerdo que le quedaba y se aferraría a él con todas sus fuerzas para no borrar de su infantil memoria a la ojiverde. Cada vez le costaba muchos esfuerzos recordar su voz, su olor, sus abrazos, y eso le hacía sentir un hueco en el corazón – Sí, no quiero olvidarla – lloriqueó rendida restregando sus ojos - la recuerdo poco, y no quiero que se borre de mi cabeza – golpeó su cabecita bastante frustrada para alguien de su edad. Se sentía horrible olvidar a su otra madre.

\- Ella te ama mucho, Rebecka – abrazó el cuerpo de su hija y la acompañó en su tristeza. Casi habían imaginado ella y Beck que por fin la menor había superado a Jade.

Alejándose de los brazos de la morena, preguntó - ¿Y por qué nunca volvió?. Mamá no volvió a venir desde que se fue en el taxi – chilló tomando la poca información que aún guardaba su memoria.

\- Ella no estaba bien, necesitaba sanarse – susurró pasando su pulgar por la fotografía. Hermosos momentos fueron esos años.

\- ¿La enfermó que sea hija de verdad de papá Beck y no suya? – hace un año sus padres le explicaron que Jade West era su madre de corazón pero su verdadero papá era quien en ese entonces llamaba "tío Beck". Pasó semanas confundida, su cerebro arrojaba muchas preguntas que la enredaban. Desde aquella vez apareció la nube negra con el pensamiento de que su madre ojiverde se fue porque ahora su verdadero papá era el tío Beck.

\- No, cariño. Jade te amó siempre aunque no fueras su hija de sangre – se arrepentía tanto de haber causado tales estragos en su pequeña. Le dolía el corazón verla abatida, pero era necesario explicarle la verdad – Guarda la foto, okey...es tuya – le besó la frente y salió apresurada.

Becka observó a su madre extrañada, sabía que hablar de la ojiverde la ponían rara pero nunca con la actitud de ese momento. Alzó los hombros inconsciente y regresó la atención a la imagen en sus manos – Te amo, mami – declaró regando besos a la mencionada.

Tori bajó corriendo las escaleras para detener a Linda, sin embargo era tarde para cualquier mentira puesto que la cachetada a su marido lo confirmaron - ¡Linda! – las lágrimas en el rostro se su ex suegra aumentaron las propias. Tan concentrada había estado en la conversación con su hija que olvidó que Linda West estaba en el primer piso y posiblemente iba a subir a buscar a quien consideraba su nieta. Sino hubiera movido su vista hacia la sutil sombra en la puerta ni siquiera se explicaría lo que estaba sucediendo.

\- ¿Cómo pudieron? – reclamó amargamente la mujer mayor. Sus manos temblaban vertiginosamente y los latidos del corazón eran tan fuertes que zumbaban por sus oídos - ¿Cómo pudieron?

\- ¿Qué sucede? – titubeante Beck se acercó a la matriarca West para ayudarla. No entendía nada.

\- ¡No me toques! – ladró mirándolos con asco.

\- Podemos explicarlo – la cara atormentada de la media latina advirtió a Beck lo que pasaba.

\- ¿Me vas a explicar cómo engañaron a mi hija?

\- Linda

\- ¿Me van a explicar de su cochina traición y como destruyó a mi hija? La convirtieron en un despojo humano. Le jodieron la vida. La dañaste, zorra y ni siquiera fueron honestos con nosotros. Son inescrupulosos, corruptos, inhumanos… - cada improperio le parecía nada comparado a lo que su hija debió haber pasado – fui como una madre para los dos – su voz lastimosa descendió – ahora entiendo a mi hija, ahora lo entiendo...Todo tiene sentido – la inevitable vergüenza y culpa pesaban demasiado – ...le di la espalda – ya no le gritaba a ellos sino a sí misma – ella los amaba a lo dos…

\- Linda – irrumpió, Beck sollozando – solo nos enamoramos – tal vez era la justificación más absurda a los oídos de la mayor, pero era la única verdad.

\- No quiero escucharlos, canallas – recogió raudamente su bolso y antes de salir, amenazó – Si mi hija está muerta yo misma me encargaré de ustedes. Y olvídate de que ayudaré a tu mugrosa galería – le apuntó a Tori – igual…no tardará en cerrar – se burló por la futura desdicha de la morena – y tú…no te atrevas a aparecerte en Real – fue el turno de Beck de tragar en seco – agradezcan que no le diré a Edward porque los destruiría…y que quede claro que no lo hago por ustedes sino por esos niños que no tienen la culpa – salió tirando la puerta. Le pidió al chófer alejarse lo más pronto posible de esa casa. Las lágrimas caían a millares surgir sobre su rostro ¿qué clase de madre había sido?.

***Paris***

Nara sonrió bastante emocionada luego de que el estilista le dijera que estaba lista. Se observó de pies a cabeza y a su reflejo en el espejo vestida de novia. El corazón le latía afanoso porque aquello que veía no sea para una sesión fotográfica sino una realidad. Una realidad donde ella y Jade se casaban en serio. Suspiró anhelante y salió al estudio para encontrarse con su maravillosa novia y le diera su punto de vista, después de todo era idea suya. La había sorprendido un par de meses atrás pidiéndole que haga un par de bocetos sobre los vestidos de su sueño, entre ellos obviamente estaba el de novia. Más la sorprendió cuando se enteró que Jade mandó a confeccionarlo según para darles un abre boca a la prensa y clientes sobre lo que se vendría - ¿Y Jade? – interrogó a Ally que la observaba con los ojos brillantes - ¿Le pasó algo? – de preocupó de inmediato al no presenciarla.

La pequeña mujer sacudió su cabeza en negativa – Es que se la ve muy hermosa – respondió procurando ocultar sus emociones. La Sra. West le explicó lo que se avecinaba y le había pedido su apoyo. Ella por supuesto que gustosa aceptó - La Sra. tuvo que salir a hacer unos papeleos.

Nara entrecerró los ojos dudosa. Cada trámite que hicieron juntas o separadas, ambas estaban al tanto – Ella no me dijo nada – no es que se pedían explicaciones por cada paso que daban pero tenían el hábito de compartirlo todo tanto profesional y personalmente.

\- Y además dijo que demorará…Así que le toca hacer la sesión con Gío – señaló al simpático hombre de 30 años de cabello negro.

Si antes se sentía extrañada, ahora más. Cada sesión fotográfica fue hecha por Jade, sobre todo las que tenían que ver con ella – Okey – le sonrió forzada al caballero y se dirigió hacia el lugar que le indicaba.

\- Nara, imagina que son las tomas para tu propia boda – prefirió intervenir, Ally. La modelo no quitaba de su hermoso rostro la preocupación – Jade dijo que todo está bien – buscó volver a tranquilizarla – Venga, haz grandiosa fotos para tu mujer.

Aquellas dos últimas palabras la ruborizaron intensamente. Ella y Jade aún no habían consumado su amor de forma física, pero eso no quitaba los varios momentos íntimos que habían pasado. Eligiendo no llevar sus pensamientos por esa ruta ya que terminaría caliente, se enfocó en la sesión. Quería que Jade viera lo increíble que lucía, a lo mejor hasta le podrían dar ganas de casarse. Sonrió tímida por sus pensamientos, lo mejor era comenzar con la sesión.

Media hora llevaban trabajando cuando Ally canturreó - Ella es muy dulce – anonadada observaba a la ojiazul desplazarse por todas partes. La espontaneidad y alegría que transmitía captaba la atención hasta del más huraño ser. Era fácil deducir porqué su jefa cayó por la jovencita.

Gío asintió sin despegarse de la cámara. Capturó cada imagen acorde a las instrucciones de West quien definitivamente era la suertuda de tener a esa hermosa mujer de en frente suyo.

***En algún lugar de París***

Jade contenta terminaba de pagar los anillos de compromiso y de matrimonio. Los observó en la pequeña cajita orgullosa de su elección, esperaba que sean del total agrado de Nara, y sobre todo que ella aceptara convertirse en su esposa. La felicidad que embargaba su pecho parecía que la haría explotar, sonrió al recordar todas las maromas que había hecho para que Nara no la descubriera, e ir avanzando con los detalles de la boda. Liam y Ally la distraían varias veces para que ella pudiera ultimar detalles.

El sonido de un mensaje requirió su atención, justamente era Ally comentándole sobre lo difícil que fue que su novia aceptase hacer la sesión con Gío. Si tan solo Nara supiera que aquellas fotos y el vestido de sus sueños eran para su boda real. Tremenda sorpresa le daría.

Continuará…

¿Habrá boda?

Disculpen las demoras. También siento cualquier falta ortográfica, o frases mal estructuradas.

Nos leemos pronto.


	23. Nota

Hola, chic@s que leen esta historia. Gracias por apoyarme en mi proyecto, y leer algo que no sea Jori.

A muchos les cuesta cuando ya tienen sus shipp favoritos, pero en mi caso es mi imaginación quién manda XD.

El punto de esta nota es porque la historia casi va llegando a su final, por ello deseo preguntarles su opinión respecto a lo siguiente:

1\. Terminar una de mis anteriores historias Joris:

A. Siempre tú y yo

B. El guión de mi vida

C. Secuela de Cambios inesperados

2\. Una nueva historia Jori.

3\. Una nueva historia con Jade y xxx (otra persona de mi imaginación)

Esperaré sus respuestas hasta que Fénix termine.

El domingo tendrán actualización.

Besos,

VBJTDEPT


	24. Capítulo 22

Descargo de responsabilidad: Los personajes de Victorious no me pertenecen.

Capítulo 22

La pareja de morenos yacían sentados en la sala de su casa. El abatimiento dibujado en sus rostros declaraban a mil voces lo preocupante de la situación.

Beck rascó su crecida barba frustrado, él era el pilar de su familia y sin embargo las fuerzas de ese pilar se estaban extinguiendo. Observó a su esposa cabizbaja y quería golpearse a sí mismo por todo el desastre – Saldremos de esto – soltó por millonésima vez queriendo consolarla de cierta forma con sus palabras. Palabras que esperaba se vuelvan realidad.

La media latina suspiró agotada, rendida. Quizás todo lo que estaba aconteciendo les era justo por el daño causado. Tal vez la vida si cobraba las malas acciones cometidas – deberíamos hablar con Linda – sugirió débilmente – tienes una edad Beck, y comprobamos durante estas dos semanas que… - respiro profundo antes de continuar – el mercado muestra interés en la gente más joven.

Beck agachó la cabeza avergonzado. Ninguna de las agencias a las que tocó puertas, respondieron – siento todo esto, Tori.

\- Venderé mi galería – resolvió decir con voz quebrada – no me puedo… - se detuvo a corregirse – no podemos perder esta casa. Es el hogar de mis hijos – la única opción para salvarse de la hipoteca era esa.

\- Sé que está casa es tuya, Tori - su vergüenza seguía creciendo – Jade te la compró. A diferencia de mí que no te he dado nada – cada palabra suelta enllagaba su garganta. 32 años de su vida siendo un fracaso.

\- Beck – resopló molesta olvidándose de sus penas – sabes que no lo dije en ese sentido…

\- ¿Entonces? Porque es la verdad. Jade te compró esta enorme casa. Jade te instaló un taller aquí. Jade adquirió la galería de tus sueños, misma que he jodido – se rió irónico – Jade paga un fideicomiso para mi hija, el cual también he gastado. Jade me consiguió trabajo por años…Wow…Jade, Jade, Jade…Debes estar arrepintiéndote por quedarte con el perdedor.

Tori negó con la cabeza repetidamente – No es el momento de sacar tus frustraciones, Beck – rebatió fríamente – Vamos con Linda, nuestros hijos necesitan comer y lloriqueando no les llenaremos la panza – secó las lágrimas que quedaban en su rostro. Fue al segundo piso por su hijo menor. Aprovecharían que Rebecka estaba en la escuela y posiblemente Edward y Justin estarían en Real.

El moreno quedó descolocado por varios minutos. Se tragó cualquier otro resentimiento, y tomó su chaqueta al regresar su esposa con el niño en brazos – yo ya no importo…es eso – dolido musitó.

Tori sentó a su pequeño en el asiento trasero abrochándole el cinturón. Luego se fue al puesto de copiloto esperando a que Beck arranque el coche. El trayecto iba silencioso. La media latina se hundió en sus problemas. Había ignorado como su marido se sentía, sin embargo ¿cómo podrían culparla?. Los momentos que atravesaban eran difíciles. Las deudas los llevaban en peso y sobre todo ¿qué podría decirle a Beck?. Las declaraciones de momentos atrás eran reales. Jade le había comprado cada cosa cuanto ella quisiera. La había apoyado en su sueño de ser pintora, la casa en la cual vivía era bajo sus deseos que fue construida, todo Jade se lo había dado, y no solo materialmente. Es en momentos como estos en que el golpe de la realidad la azotaban imbatibles. Entre las dos, Jade era la fuerte. Nunca tuvo que preocuparse por un solo problema puesto que su ex esposa los resolvía.

\- ¿Me vas a ignorar? – preguntó agarrando fuerte el volante – no quería reprocharte nada, solo que…

\- Beck, para… – evitó verlo y apoyó su cabeza contra el vidrio de la ventana.

\- ¿Te…te arrepientes de haberme elegido? – el tartamudeo reveló su miedo.

\- Eres mi esposo, Beck. Estoy contigo, me divorcié de ella – confiaba en que la firmeza de su voz no delaten su verdadero sentir.

Beck prefirió no seguir presionando, pese a que se sentía como la mierda las palabras de Tori tenían razón. Él era quien estaba con el amor de su vida, no Jade.

***Mansión West***

La elegante matriarca Linda West se paseaba de un lado a otro vociferando por el teléfono. Llevaba media hora gritando al inepto detective que contrató para localizar a su hija. Ni un solo resultado había obtenido desde que lo contrató. La paciencia no era su virtud y si ese pobre diablo no quería terminar arruinado debía entregarle resultados – Se supone que eres el mejor – bufó sarcástica. – Es imposible que la tierra se la haya tragado – rebatió al comentario absurdo recibido. La intimidante charla siguió por otros quince minutos hasta que se cansó de las estupideces del hombre – tienes hasta el viernes para encontrar a mi hija – colgó indignada sobándose el puente de la nariz.

\- Permiso, Sra. - irrumpió la ama de llaves.

\- ¿Qué pasa, Carmen? – bramó agotada sentándose en el sillón de cuero del despacho.

\- La Sra. Victoria junto con su esposo solicitan hablarle – percibir el agrio gesto en el rostro de su jefa la asustó. Linda West resultaba temible en muchas ocasiones.

Apunto de soltar tamaña grosería sobre los dos cínicos individuos que osaron ir a su casa, se detuvo. Recordó que Justin se había quedado en casa y se le haría muy sospechoso que los mande a echar – tráelos al despacho. No le digas a mi hijo que estos idiotas vinieron, menos a Edward cuando regrese de su partido de tenis. Se largarán rápido.

La mujer del servicio afirmó silenciosa y se apresuró a hacer entrar a la pareja. Desconocía la acritud de su jefa hacia su ex nuera, ¿qué rayos pasaba?

Linda bebió un largo sorbo de su trago. Sentir la quemazón del alcohol por su garganta de cierta forma la apaciguaban.

\- Buenas tardes, Linda – saludó firme Tori Vega con su hijo en brazos. Beck se limitó a asentir suavemente.

\- ¿Qué quieren? – debía apurar a la indeseable visita antes de que alguien de la familia sepa lo que ocurría.

\- Necesitamos que Beck vuelva a Real. Económicamente nuestra situación es difícil – precisó decir la media latina. Su mundo colapsaba y así le toque rogarle a Linda West, lo haría.

Beck por su parte apretó los puños, impotente. Su mujer prácticamente parecía que empezaría a rogar.

Linda se quedó callada meditando. Observó al pequeño niño dormido y su corazón se removió algo culpable. Por otro lado su misma conciencia apelaba a hacer justicia por el sufrimiento que le causaron a Jade – Destruyeron a mi hija – soltó rencorosa y llena de iras – ¡ella te amaba! – su mente rememoraba la forma en que la ojiverde se desvivía por la traicionera mujer frente a ella – te dio cada cosa que tienes – recalcó aumentando su rabia – cada cosa que te compró fue con su dinero, con sus ahorros, con su trabajo. Nunca usó un solo centavo del dinero que por ley le correspondía. Trabajó tan arduamente por ti, y mira cómo le pagabas – con el corazón sangrante reflejándose en sus ojos los acusaba – eras como su hermano, Beckett...y tú eras el amor de su vida…

A ese punto, Tori lloraba. Lloraba por cada palabra dolorida de aquella mujer que consideró como su madre tiempo atrás. Lloró porque todo lo dicho era verdad. Su sufrimiento no igualaba al que Jade debió pasar, cada gramo de dolor lo merecía – Merezco tu ira, Linda…merecemos tu odio – sollozó aferrándose más al cuerpo de su bebé – pero mis hijos, no…Haría cualquier cosa por ellos y sí una de las cosas es rogarte, implorarte, lo haré porque necesitamos tu ayuda.

Las lágrimas de los grandes ojos verdes, escaparon. En su interior la lucha campal entre la compasión y el odio estaban desatados. Ambos sentimientos argumentaban su existencia y peleaban por dominar la situación y tomar una definitiva decisión.

\- Yo…así no sea de modelo, puedo trabajar en cualquier cosa – aseguró el moreno angustiado por la situación – tal vez no puedas perdonarme nunca…sin embargo requiero el empleo.

\- ¿Saben ustedes cuál es el verdadero problema? – levantándose a pasos lentos de la silla se acercó a ellos. El maquillaje corrido y los ojos rojos borraron el rastro de la mujer altiva de hace unos momentos, ahora solo quedaba una mujer desdichada – Le dimos la espalda a nuestra hija. A sangre de mi sangre. A aquella niña que acuné en mi vientre. ¿Entienden eso?...Me llevaron a aborrecer a mi propia hija – gritó agonizante. La culpa, el dolor, el sentimiento de pérdida tomaron el control - ¿Cómo pudieron dormir por las noches? – inquirió tristemente incapaz de reconocer a quienes consideró como hijos propios.

Tori abrió la boca sin poder articular nada. Beck en cambio no se contuvo ni un segundo más - Padres son padres; y no fue culpa nuestra que no apoyaran a su hija cuando más los necesitó. Cargamos con el peso de nuestras acciones, y así como tenemos responsabilidad en el engaño hacia Jade, ustedes lo tienen por abandonarla… - fue callado por la sonora bofetada que Linda puso en su mejilla. El tenso silencio se extinguió por todo el despacho.

Edward jadeó horrorizado por toda la conversación escuchada. El partido de tenis fue cancelado debido a la lesión de uno de sus amigos haciendo que regrese antes de lo previsto. Lo que nunca imaginó fue encontrase con semejante descubrimiento. Había entrado a la mansión dispuesto a proponerle a Linda un día completo de spa por lo tensa que la percibió esos días. Nunca esperó que a medios pasillos escuchara tremenda revelación. Aquellos dos seres humanos a los que le guardaba tanto cariño traicionaron la confianza de ellos, pero sobre todo arruinaron a su Jade convirtiéndola en un despejo humano. La punzada en su pecho se intensificó, miles de emociones y pensamientos lo avasallaron. Huyó del pasillo sofocado y con el alma hecha pedazos. ¿Qué clase de padre fue?. Subió las escaleras para encerrarse en su habitación, sin embargo otra acalorada discusión fue la bala culminante para él.

\- Debo lanzar esta última campaña asegurando el éxito de la compañía. Planeo que con eso terminemos de convencer a Franccesco para comprar Real – hablaba descuidado Justin a su mujer pensando que su madre andaba por el jardín.

\- La campaña tomará tiempo. Corres riesgos prolongando esto, amor. No es un secreto que la policía lleva años atrás del italiano investigando cada negocio que hace – la hiperventilación en Edward aumentó. Su cuerpo temblaba y sentía puñaladas en su corazón.

\- Debo moverme despacio... – suspiró sereno, todo lo contrario al pálido mayor tras su puerta – La jugada es buena. Obtendrá un prestigioso conglomerado para seguir lavando su dinero. Papá y yo estaríamos absueltos de cualquier acusación posterior si la policía se entera, ya que lo único que hicimos fue vender...es cuestión de Franccesco el manejo de la compañía – aparentó tranquilidad. Lo cierto es que el miedo lo carcomía.

\- ¿Tu padre aceptará lo que dices tan fácilmente?

\- Es eso, o iremos juntos a la cárcel por usar dinero de un mafioso – a ese punto Edwar se encontraba de rodillas con la mano hecha puño sobre su pecho. Su corazón no aguantó ni una confesión más. El patriarca West cayó inconsciente hacia adelante provocando que la entreabierta puerta muestre a la joven pareja la desgracia que acababa de acontecer.

\- Papaaaá, ¡NO!

Continuará...

Siento no haber actualizado la semana anterior como dije, se me presentaron algunos asuntos.

Disculpen las faltas ortográficas y las frases mal estructuradas.

Gracias por leer.


	25. Capítulo 23

Descargo de responsabilidad: Los personajes de Victorious no me pertenecen.

Capítulo 23

La familia West y los Oliver esperaban ansiosos noticias de Edward. El grito desesperado de Justin había alertado a todos. Tanto Linda como la pareja de morenos corrieron escaleras arriba para toparse con impactante escena. Ninguno tenía idea de qué hacer hasta que Cara, saliendo de estupor, llamó raudamente al 911.

Edward prácticamente yacía sin vida; la intervención rápida de los paramédicos a través de la reanimación consiguieron volverlo a la vida. La ambulancia arrancó de inmediato al hospital más cercano siendo Linda la acompañante del paciente. El resto de la familia se trasladó en sus coches.

\- Tu padre es tan sano...no lo entiendo – Linda sollozaba en los brazos de su hijo. Extra oficialmente les indicaron que Edward sufrió un infarto pero aparte de esa información, nadie les daba noticias aún.

\- Mamá...creo que papá se enteró que venderé Real – habló pausadamente para no alterar demasiado a su madre.

La ojiverde mayor levantó su rostro abrupta. Se replegó del lado de su hijo y lo llevó a una esquina de la sala de espera para más privacidad - ¿Qué mierda, Justin? – gruñó entre preocupada y asustada. ¿Las cosas podían ser todavía peor?.

Los ojos de Justin rebozaron de lágrimas. Sus errores estaban cobrando la vida de su padre. Nunca se perdonaría si moría – Mamá, involucré dinero sucio... – puso al tanto a la mayor de cada acción cometida, de las malas decisiones tomadas, y como vender a Real era la opción más viable para salvaguardarse de la justicia – Sé que Francesco terminará aceptando mi propuesta. Comprando él, Real, cualquier delito recaerá sobre sí – secó las lágrimas de su cara – Mamá...

Linda gimió dolorida. Enredó los dedos en su cabello gritando frustrada. A la distancia los ojos curiosos la observaban, sin embargo como pocas veces en la vida le importó nada la opinión de los demás. El ojimarrón a la fuerza la abrazó, rogando su perdón y prometiéndole que saldrían de esta adversidad. Después de un tiempo llorando sobre el hombro del otro, la voz de uno de los doctores que atendían a Edward salió para darles información.

\- El sr. West se encuentra estable. Le hemos realizado una serie de estudios que confirmaron el infarto de horas atrás. Los exámenes apuntan a que su corazón estaba saludable y el origen de su infarto fue por motivos que distan de su salud.

La culpa reafirmó el golpe en Justin. Cara buscó consolarlo mientras que Linda se aisló de los demás. La pareja de morenos respiraron aliviados al saber que Edward, a quien querían mucho, estaba fuera de peligro. Algo torpes intentaron acercarse a Linda quien les negó con la cabeza y entre lágrimas, desistir de hacerlo.

\- Hay que buscar a Jade – sorprendió Linda diciendo después de una hora en completo silencio – es tiempo de que los West sean de nuevo una familia – pronunciando decidida esas palabras se retiró en busca de una enfermera para ingresar donde Edward.

***Paris***

Jade respiraba hondamente para no cometer alguna locura. Le resultaba demasiado difícil contenerse cuando una decena de hombres y mujeres se comían con la vista a su futura esposa.

Todo comenzó con la insistente invitación de "Amour et Gentillesse". Fundación dedicada al apoyo económico para las familias de escasos recursos. Por supuesto que nunca le impediría a Nara colaborar en causas benéficas, sin embargo le resultaba bastante molesto e irritante la forma en que solicitaron su ayuda.

El año anterior, en la noche de gala anual para recolección de fondos subastaron citas con famosos, obviamente Nara había participado según le contó Liam. Los celos la invadieron al imaginarla saliendo con alguien más, pero no estaba segura si se comparaban a los que experimentaba ahora.

Para este año a la fundación se le ocurrió vender en masa, calendarios, cuadernos y fotos autografiadas por los famosos más mediáticos, obviamente Nara estaba entre aquellas celebridades. La idea le pareció buena hasta que se topó con las miniaturas de prendas con las que su novia iba a posar, prácticamente pegó el grito en el cielo. Reconocía la labor de su novia, la respetaba y admiraba, pero cuando llegaban a la parte de desfilar o posar con poca ropa, sus verdes amigos aparecían zambulléndola profundamente.

\- Podría yo misma tomar las fotos y se las envío – farfulló con evidente ceño fruncido encarando a la modelo. Para el proyecto de Nara ella así hizo, no le agradaba que hayan tantas imágenes de su novia con lencería sexy por allí en el mundo, pero de cierta forma la calmó ser quien las tome. En cambio en ese momento era lo contrario. Eran otros tipos vislumbrando la belleza y sensualidad de su novia tras el lente, sumándole a todo el equipo de trabajo que veían embobados a su ojiazul – Muestras todo lo que me pertenece – gruñía escaneándola de pies a cabeza. Levantó la mano acariciando la suave piel del hombro – eres mía y no me gusta que te vean... – susurró besándola por el recorrido de su mano.

Nara se estremeció por la cercanía, los besos y las caricias. Jade la ponía como gelatina con solo mirarla o tocarla – Jade... – jadeó cerrando los ojos pesadamente. Los suspiros prosiguieron al igual que los besos de la ojiverde desde el hombro hasta la mejilla para luego pasar a los rosados labios y jugar con ellos. El agarre débil de sus bocas desesperaba a Nara que hambrienta procuraba atrapar los traviesos labios de la mayor – Jade – se quejó frustrada.

\- Debería castigarte por mostrar lo que es mío – bajó sus manos al firme trasero. Un gruñido salió de ella al palpar prácticamente toda la carne expuesta – ellos verán esto, y es mío – apretó las nalgas de la jovencita – estoy enojada pero también caliente por tu culpa – la apegó para que sienta de lo que hablaba – me tienes tan excitada que quisiera follarte aquí mismo y que el mundo sepa que eres mía... – a ese punto ambas tenían las respiraciones pesadas, sus cuerpos calientes, y el sonrojo en sus rostros – pero tus gemidos también son míos, así que nadie puede escucharlos, solo yo – balanceó la cadera friccionando secretamente sus partes íntimas.

Nara jadeó al sentir el roce del bulto sobre su sexo y la mordida en el lóbulo de la oreja – Mi amor... – no pudo hablar más por el golpe en la puerta de su camerino. Suspiró frustrada levantando la vista para toparse con la molestia en la cara de Jade – mientras más rápido haga esto, más pronto nos iremos. Vale – atrajo a su novia hasta sus labios y la besó como si fuera el agua de un moribundo en el desierto. Sonrió en medio del beso cuando Jade le dio una nalgada – Te amo, solo soy tuya – articuló con convicción. Volvieron a darse un último beso antes de que el golpe en la puerta sea más fuerte – Ya voy – gritó para que cesen el llamado.

\- Te amo... – correspondió separándose a regañadientes. Observó a Nara salir delante de ella y bufó por lo bajo – me volveré loca – acomodando su erecto miembro, siguió los pasos de la ojiazul.

Nara se desenvolvió perfectamente en la sesión fotográfica, con disimulo le guiñaba el ojo a su celosa novia o se le acercaba bajo cualquier pretexto.

Jade figuraba para el resto de personas como amiga de la modelo, impidiendo que pueda patear a todos esos idiotas que invitaban a salir a su chica. Las tomas más difíciles para Jade fueron cuando Nara posó sin sujetador, obviamente tapando sus atributos, aunque eso no restara el efecto desquiciante en ella. Lo único que la relajaba por momentos era escucharla reír disfrutando de su trabajo, pero sobre todo cada que se aproximaba para susurrarle "Te amo".

\- ¡Terminamos! – aplaudieron un par de horas después el equipo contratado por la fundación. Jade se apresuró a llevarle una toalla a la menor para que se envuelva y se cambie en el camerino.

\- Nara, querrías salir...

\- No, lo siento – la breve respuesta dejó descolocado al mediático cantante. Ninguna chica lo había rechazado.

Nara avanzó junto con Jade al camerino, escuchó poner el seguro en la puerta y antes de que pueda preguntar la ojiverde atropelló sus labios con los de ella.

\- Te amo – declaró la ojiverde abrazándola – me gustó como rechazaste al cantantucho ese – ni siquiera recordaba el nombre del ridículo hombre.

\- Pues tengo novia – le dio un pico – y la amo – otro pico – la respeto – más picos - soy suya y ella es mía – declaró sonrojada.

Volvieron a compartir varios besos para después ir a tomar una ducha por separado, una vez estuvieron listas acomodaron sus cosas despidiéndose de todos, quienes le agradecieron a la modelo por su noble gesto.

Tomaron el auto que les facilitaron para trasladarse al hotel donde se hospedaban desde el día anterior, al ser casi las 4 de la tarde decidieron pasar la noche ahí y viajar al siguiente día – Un mes y medio más y tanto la planta como la tienda estarán listas – comentó Nara revisando la bandeja de entrada de su correo a través del celular.

Jade asintió compartiendo la misma emoción. Ambas áreas estaban en remodelación de acuerdo a las exigencias que ellas solicitaron. Pensar en el lanzamiento la llevó por los caminos de su propuesta de matrimonio, en la madrugada se había decidido a no esperar más por ello. A final de cuentas lo que más deseaba con todo su corazón era convertir a Nara en su esposa, por tanto ¿para qué seguir esperarando?

\- Servidas, señoritas – las alertó el chofer al pie del hotel.

Jade ayudó a su novia a bajar y sonrieron frente a la localidad. Les fue bastante agradable donde las alojaron, el lugar era alejado del centro de la costera ciudad y proporcionaba la suficiente tranquilidad y privacidad sobre todo para personas como Nara que solían ser acosadas por paparazzis. Decorado rústicamente y con estilo hogareño aquel hotel las tenía encantadas.

\- Descansa, voy a revisar los avances – besó suavemente a la ojiazul que bostezaba continuamente.

\- ¿No vas a acurrucarte conmigo? – se quejó acostándose en la cama. Hizo su puchero más dulce para convencerla.

La ex pelinegra avanzó hasta la cama, gateó posicionándose encima de ella – Duerme...Te amo – regó besos por todo el bronceado rostro. Nara ruborizada correspondió cuando los besos suaves y delicados llegaron a sus labios, el sabor y la calidez de la boca de Jade terminó por nockearla sin darse cuenta que cayó profundamente en los brazos de Morfeo.

Jade rió al sentir la acompasada respiración de su chica, sin desperdiciar más tiempo tomó su celular para culminar la sorpresa. Quizás su propuesta de matrimonio no era la más elegante, asombrosa, o increíble del mundo, pero había puesto bastante corazón en ello.

***Dos horas después***

La ojiazul perezosamente estiró su cuerpo, abrió sus ojos topándose con unas lagunas verdes brillando sobre ella – eres preciosa, mi amor – susurró con voz ronca enrredando su mano en el castaño cabello.

Jade la besó brevemente. El momento había llegado - Ven – algo nerviosa se sentó en la cama halando a Nara para que se acomode entre sus piernas – recuerdas esto... – encendió su celular mostrándole el inicio de la propuesta que cambiaría sus vidas.

Continuará...

Disculpen las faltas ortográficas y las frases mal estructuradas.


	26. Capítulo 24

Descargo de responsabilidad: Los personajes de Victorious no me pertenecen, así como las canciones que se mencionan en este capítulo.

Capítulo 24

Pov Nara

Sus brazos se elevan un poco sin incomodarnos para enseñarme su móvil. Cabe decir que estoy bastante curiosa, desde que nos levantamos hoy la vi concentrada en el aparato. – Esto es más que un hobbie – me comenta sonriente abriendo su galería. Me sonrojo al ver tantas fotos y videos míos. Ella ama la fotografía, y me alegra combinar con ello. Se ubica en el primer recuadro - ver estos videos me relaja, me excitan – declara con voz seductora en mi oído haciéndome estremecer – alivian mis noches cuando no dormimos juntas o cuando estamos separadas por lo que sea, pero sobre todo...me hacen feliz. Me encanta verte a cada momento, escucharte, me encanta todo lo relacionado contigo – no dejo que siga porque la beso. Jade siempre tiene a mi corazón latiendo tan fuerte por ella, y enamorándome todavía más – también me encanta como me callas – bromea. Nos damos un par de besos más antes de distraerme con los videos.

Me ruborizo cuando el primer video rueda. Esa noche un amigo de Liam nos dio pases para el concierto de Lauren Jauregui. Fue una noche divertida, y en medio de la canción "Expectation", Jade me pidió bailarle.

(Nara bailando)

\- Me prendes – gruñe reproduciéndolo por tercera vez.

\- Te creo, amor – respondo por la reacción de su amiguito. Me hace sentir orgullosa, y apenada.

\- Mira este – cambia de video sonrojada. Nara 1 – Jade 1.

(Nara se cae en la playa)

Ruedo los ojos por su risa burlona, mas internamente amo oírla. Su risa burbujeante ilumina mi alma pese a que sea a mi costa - ¡Hey, no lo saltes! – la reprendo metiendo mi dedo para retroceder el video que se saltó.

\- Nara... – se queja.

(Jade bailando con un perrito)

Es mi turno de burlarme, me carcajeo sonoramente por su baile con el perro de Ally aunque no se puede negar lo tierna que se ve.

\- ¿Quieres ver un baile más chistoso que el mío? – no espera mi respuesta cuando pone play al video mencionado.

Las carcajadas que suelta son estruendosas – No me simpatizas – giro la cara al otro lado para que no vislumbre la sonrisa que se me dificulta esconder.

\- Amo tus locuras, princesa – aprovecha mi cuello expuesto para besarlo y morderlo juguetona. Sus carcajadas cesan cuando un desobediente gemido se me escapa por sus caricias e involuntariamente me presiono contra sus caderas – Joder – maldice al sentir lo mismo que yo. Su miembro duro. Está excitada. – ¿Recuerdas este día? – besa mi cabeza. Busco sus ojos y el brillo de ellos es hermoso. Dios permita que siempre me vean así, porque es más que seguro que yo lo hago y lo haré toda la vida.

Nos reímos juntas por las cosas que decimos en los videos, aunque no se la vea a Jade puedes escucharla acolitarme en mis tonterías, corresponder mis te amos, o regañando a mi equipo de trabajo por tocarme mucho. Son tantas las fotos y momentos que ha capturado que me tiene sorprendida. Ella me acompañó en casi todas las sesiones, aparte los paseos que hicimos juntas y las salidas con Ally y mi hermano. Ver cada instante compartido me llena de alegría y felicidad, mi amor es feliz y yo con ella – amé esa canción, tu voz, te amo a ti – su abrazo es más fuerte, el video continúa y siento una de sus lágrimas rodar por mi hombro. Es inevitable evitar las mías.

\- Se paraliza… - le canto sintiéndola sonreír. Fue la primera vez que canté para alguien más fuera de mi ducha. Jade provoca tanto en mí, y estoy segura de que haría cualquier cosa por ella. Es como cuando encuentras el mayor tesoro de tu vida y procuras cuidarlo, valorarlo, amarlo…ella es mi tesoro.

\- No hay nadie más – susurra mirándome fijamente. Entiendo a qué se refiere. Hace unas semanas le presenté a Stella ya que se apareció de improvisto por mi departamento. Tanto mi rubia "amiga", y mi ojiverde novia estaban celosas de la otra. Stella me coqueteaba abiertamente anticipando lo posesiva que es Jade, cualquiera podría notarlo sabe decir Liam, el punto es que empezó a atacarla. Primero con el tema de la edad, luego sus coqueteos descarados y por último preguntándole que si no regresaba a América por miedo a su antiguo amor. Esos momentos abatieron mi pecho, primero por las imprudencias de Stella que no se callaba pese a mis protestas y segundo por los largos silencios que guardó Jade. Una parte de mí recordó la noche en el hospital cuando la vi por última vez, tuve miedo de que por azares del destino aún siga enamorada de la Sra. Vega. Después de varios segundos y ante la sonrisa satisfecha de Stella, Jade tomó mi mano y susurró firmemente "No hay nadie más ". La afirmación vehemente no solo con sus palabras, sino con sus ojos derribaron cualquier pared de inseguridad que quiso construirse. Ella me ama, tanto como yo a ella y debemos estar conscientes de que habrá toda clase de personas a lo largo de nuestro camino. Muchos nos apoyarán y otros solo nos querrán ver fracasar, mas estará en nosotras confiar en lo que tenemos. Luego de ese incidente le pedí a Stella que no volviera a visitarme si su afán era lastimar al ser más importante de mi vida, desde aquella vez no volvió.

\- No hay nadie más – repito besándola. Retomamos a nuestra actividad y continuamos riéndonos y suspirando cuando de pronto ella salta al último video.

\- También tengo una canción para ti – dijo nerviosa entregándome el celular. Me siento recta y expectante al verla ponerse frente a mí – dale play – indica.

Hago lo que pide. En el video veo a Jade sentada frente al piano que está en el salón exclusivo del hotel entonando las notas de una canción que no conozco, es definitivamente hermoso pero todo va más allá cuando no canta en el video sino frente a mí.

Me complace amarte

Disfruto acariciarte y ponerte a dormir

Es escalofriante

Tenerte de frente, hacerte sonreír

Daría cualquier cosa

Por tan primorosa por estar siempre aquí

Y entre todas esas cosas

Déjame quererte, entrégate a mi

No te fallaré

Contigo yo quiero envejecer

La letra es profunda llegando directo a mi corazón. Los sentimientos que me transmite cuelan mi alma.

Quiero darte un beso

Perder contigo mi tiempo

Guardar tus secretos

Cuidar tus momentos

Abrazarte

Esperarte, adorarte

Tenerte paciencia

Tu locura es mi ciencia

Ya es imposible que las lágrimas no se me escapen. ¡La amo tanto!

Disfruto mirarte

Cada movimiento

Un vicio que tengo

Un gusto valorarte

Nunca olvidarte

Entregarte mis tiempos

No te fallaré

Contigo yo quiero envejecer

Quiero darte un beso

Perder contigo mi tiempo

Guardar tus secretos

Cuidar tus momentos

Abrazarte

Esperarte, adorarte

Tenerte paciencia

Tu locura es mi ciencia

Quiero darte un beso

Perder contigo mi tiempo

Guardar tus secretos

Cuidar tus momentos

Abrazarte

Esperarte, adorarte

Tenerte paciencia

Tu locura es mi ciencia

Termina de cantar con una sonrisa en sus labios y lágrimas en sus ojos.

\- Mi amor es la canción más bonita del mundo…

\- Dedicada a la mujer más bella del universo…

Dejo de escucharla cuando veo a la Jade del piano entonando la marcha nupcial - ¿Qué… - no encuentro las palabras. Siento mi corazón tamborilear ruidosamente.

\- ¿Te casarías conmigo, Nara? – su carita sonrosada y sus brillosos ojos me enfrentan. No puedo pronunciar palabra alguna y hago lo único que pasa por mi cabeza, la beso, la beso con todo mi corazón procurando transmitirle cada sentimiento y cada emoción que me está avasallando ahora mismo – ¿eso es un sí? – alza su característica ceja arrancándome una carcajada.

Antes de que pueda reafirmar con una palabra suena su móvil. Ella bufa molesta al ver el nombre de Quinn en la pantalla – No le contestaré... – cierra la llamada volcando nuevamente su atención en mí. Observo dudosa el celular pero Jade toma mis mejillas mirándome con intensidad – Sí... – medio respondo cuando el tono de hace un momento interrumpe otra vez – No... - es irrumpida su negación a responder.

\- Contesta, debe ser importante – beso una de sus manos. De mala gana toma la llamada.

\- Quinn, te mataré... – el silencio abrupto que corta su frase me preocupa de inmediato. Torpemente se apoya en la cama y su rostro niveo se vuelve pálido. Mi pecho se agita por el mal presentimiento - ¿Cómo está? – tartamudea. Las lágrimas corren por sus ojos. No sé qué hacer y solo me dedico a esperar mientras sostengo su mano libre. Ella enreda sus dedos con los míos y percibo lo helada que se encuentra así como su acelerado pulso. Al cumplirse por lo menos media hora ella cuelga.

\- Mi amor... – musito asustada cuando la veo ponerse de pie caminando de un lado a otro - ¿Qué sucede?

\- Mi padre sufrió un infarto – lo dice con voz queda secando sus lágrimas.

\- Amor, lo siento mucho – estiro mi mano invitándola a mi lado. Ella viene a mí y cuando la tengo cerca la halo para abrazarla – estoy contigo, Jade, siempre – nos aferramos la una a la otra. Su cuerpo comienza a estremecerse y llora sentidamente – sácalo, amor, saca todo eso que sientes – no la suelto ni un segundo hasta que ella puede tranquilizarse. Acompaño su tristeza y preocupación, acompaño cada mal que le atraviesa porque es como si fuera propio.

\- Él está bien. Está estable...Quinn se enteró por uno de sus colegas quien justamente se encarga de papá...Está vivo, Nara – habla rápidamente. Puedo sentir la tranquilidad volver a su cuerpo. Gracias a Dios el hombre está bien – Parece que fue problemas o algo así. Quinn me explicó que su corazón está sano pero que lo dejarán un par de días más para monitorearlo.

El color vuelve a su rostro, beso sutilmente sus labios y un aliviado suspiro exhala - ¿Irás a Estados Unidos?

La duda se situó en sus lagunas verdes, puede que ella no platique mucho de su familia con los demás pero yo que la amo y he memorizado cada gesto suyo denoto que necesita verlo para estar completamente en paz – Yo...ellos no...no soy bien recibida – la triste declaración me parte el corazón.

Soy yo quien toma ahora sus mejillas y levanto su mirada – Cuentas conmigo, te acompañaré – prometo causando que el miedo de sus ojos se esfume – no permitiré que nadie te haga un solo desplante, podemos ver el estado de tu padre y de ahí hacer lo que desees ¿okey? – propongo y ella asiente dulcemente.

\- Gracias – toma mi mano entre las suyas y las besa – debemos comprar los boletos de avión.

\- No te preocupes ya vamos a conseguirlos – picoteo sus labios y voy por mi teléfono. Tengo varios contactos influyentes que pueden apresurar todo. Las respuestas son favorables, sin embargo los pronósticos del clima parece que retrasaran nuestro vuelo hasta mañana por la noche – Son los más próximos, mi amor...Estaríamos llegando pasado mañana – pongo al tanto de la situación a Jade.

\- Okey – acepta sonriendo débilmente – gracias otra vez – sus ojos mirándome de esa forma tan única son mejor que cualquier agradecimiento para mí – Igual, papá está bien, solo vamos a verlo.

\- Lo está, mi amor – y de corazón espero que mi suegro se recupere al cien por ciento.

\- ¿Y tú respuesta?- me siento sorprendida y mi corazón agitado otra vez. Tontamente imaginé que no querría hablar de ello por ahora – Nara, si viajamos a mi antigua vida quiero ir de la mano con la responsable de la nueva, como mi prometida – arremete firme - ¿aceptas casarte conmigo? – extrae de su bolsillo una cajita terciopelo de color negro con una figura grabada en la parte superior. La tenía muy escondida puesto que me pasó desapercibida.

\- Sí... – uno de mis sueños se está volviendo realidad.

Continuará...

Disculpen las faltas ortográficas y las frases mal estructuradas.

Aquí en Fanfiction no se puede mostrar gif o vídeos, por eso hago una breve mención. En Wattpad sí podrán reflejarse lo que Jade muestra.


	27. Capítulo 25

Descargo de responsabilidad: Los personajes de Victorious no me pertenecen.

Capítulo 25

Pov Nara

\- ¿Lo dices en serio?, porque es para toda la vida - me mira con los ojitos llenos de ilusión sentada desde la cama.

\- Tanto como la pregunta que me hiciste...- le sonrío con ternura yendo a sentarme junto a ella - Acepto ser tu esposa, Jade...deseo estar a tu lado toda mi vida – mi vehemente corazón late en armonía con mis palabras. En cualquier momento sentía que se me saldría por el pecho. Jade me sonríe hermosamente mientras con lentitud acerca su boca hacia la mía.

Mi corazón da un vuelco cuando siento sus suaves labios sobre los míos, siempre es lo mismo cuando me besa, Jade es la única persona a lo largo de mi vida que ha podido estremecer cada célula de mi cuerpo con tan sólo un beso o una caricia, es un sentimiento que feliz de la vida sentiría el resto de mis días.

Jade mueve su boca en un beso calmado, muy dulce, mi futura esposa muerde mis labios tenuemente y los atrapa entre los suyos con delicadeza transmitiéndome todo su amor con él; poso una de mis manos en su nuca y atraigo su rostro mucho más hacia el mío, tan solo con su boca es capaz de encenderme. Cada beso con ella es semejante a un ritual donde no solo conectamos físicamente sino que nuestras almas también participan. Profundizo el beso ingresando mi lengua en su cavidad bucal, ella de inmediato corresponde con la misma intensidad; nuestras lenguas se acoplan a la perfección, entrelazándose y explorándose exquisitamente.

Los minutos pasan y nuestros labios no se separan, sólo ocasionalmente para recuperar el aliento perdido. La habitación comienza a llenarse de excitación rápidamente al igual que el fuego en mi cuerpo, un calor indescriptible comenzó a construirse en la parte baja de mi vientre que como explosivo se expande por toda mi anatomía. Es increíble lo que Jade provoca en mí, tan nuevo, tan único. Ha despertado este enorme anhelo dormido, el placer y el encanto de estar íntimamente con otro ser humano.

Repentinamente mi ojiverde aleja de golpe su rostro del mío ganándose un refunfuño de mi parte, la miro extrañada- ¿Qué... sucede?- le pregunto tratando de normalizar mi respiración. Ella sólo se limita a observarme con intensidad, su pecho sube y baja con rapidez al igual que el mío -¿Jade?

-Lo siento... yo... No sé si es el momento adecuado... y...- en su mirada habita nuevamente la angustia, acerco mi mano a su mejilla y le sonrío intentando calmarla. Es evidente que sigue afectada por lo de su padre.

\- Yo estoy aquí, para ti...- le digo con mi mirada fija en la suya - déjame demostrártelo por favor...- quiero que sienta que estoy y estaré a su lado en todo momento. Nada, ni nadie logrará separarnos, quiero que sienta cuanto la amo.

-Te amo, Nara...-dice posando su mano sobre la mía que continuaba en su mejilla, automáticamente sonrío por sus palabras.

Su mirada llena de amor me impulsan a incorporarme rápidamente en la cama y ponerme a horcajadas sobre su regazo - Yo también te amo...- acerco mi rostro al suyo y apego nuestras frentes. Ella me mira a los ojos con intensidad, la luz de la luna que se refleja por la ventana de la habitación hace que sus verdes y azulados ojos se aprecien mucho más brillantes y hermosos que de costumbre.

Mi corazón como siempre empieza a acelerarse como loco cuando tiene su hermosa mirada posada en mí. Jade dirige una de sus manos a mi cabeza, y mientras enreda cuidadosamente sus dedos entre mis cabellos, inclino mi rostro para unir nuevamente nuestras bocas, su lengua se encuentra con la mía de inmediato, bailando y masajeándose con ternura. Audible suspiro exhalo sobre su apetecible boca, amaba los besos de Jade, me hacían sentir tantas cosas al mismo tiempo.

Esta vez nuestro profundo beso sentencia una promesa. Al cabo de unos minutos y gradualmente, el beso se vuelve más pasional, las manos de Jade recorren cariñosamente mi espalda hasta posarse firmemente en las caderas. Podía sentir desde que me senté sobre ella su necesidad creciendo bajo mi cuerpo, mis mejillas queman aún más al pensar en cuanto provoco en ella.

-Nara... - murmura apenas se aleja unos milímetros de mis labios. La miro jadeante, mi cuerpo está hirviendo, quiero que me toque más, que me bese hasta cansarse y que me haga el amor de una buena vez. Mi cara vuelve a arder por estos pensamientos - ¿Estas segura de esto?- el pequeño dejo de preocupación en su voz hace que mi corazón se llene de mucho más amor por esta ojiverde.

-Lo estoy completamente...- Suelto con honestidad y me abalanzo nuevamente contra sus labios. Quiero que nuestro amor nos envuelva en él, y que solo seamos ella y yo en este momento. Quiero que nos entreguemos mutuamente en cuerpo y alma. Jade sonríe sobre mi boca y corresponde mi beso igualando mi deseo. Es impresionante la conexión que tenemos y sé que ha entendido lo que ella y yo queremos, lo que necesitamos. No lo podemos postergar más.

Toma el borde de mi playera y lo hala hacia arriba, elevo mis brazos al aire para facilitarle la acción, en cuanto desprende la prenda de mi torso sus ojos se posan con descaro sobre mis senos enfundados en mi lencería negra, su mirada es intensa, ávida.

Un inenarrable cosquilleo se forja en mi vientre, dirigiéndose a mi sexo. Decidida a mostrarle todo lo que le pertenece, llevo una de mis manos al broche trasero de mi brasier y lo suelto lentamente, dejándolo caer.

Los ojos de Jade se amplían ligeramente ante la vista de mis senos desnudos frente a ella. Observo con atención como se relame los labios, incapaz de ocultarlo de mí. Infla mi orgullo femenino ver la añoranza con que sus lagunas verdes se sacian de mis pechos.

Al cabo de unos segundos que me parecen eternidad, Jade acerca su mano a mi cuerpo acariciando con la yema de sus dedos entre medio de mis pechos, con un suave roce recorre mi piel expuesta, mi cuerpo se zarandea y mi piel se eriza completamente por su caricia; siento mi corazón retumbando fuertemente contra mi pecho. Mi ojiverde goza maravillada de como mi cuerpo reacciona ante su toque, mis pezones se irguieron y mi respiración se acelera con notoriedad.

-Eres hermosa, Nara... – expresa solemne llevando su contacto hacia la punta dura en la que estaba convertido mi pezón - todo en ti es perfecto... - profesa cada palabra acompañada de incendiarias caricias secundado su amor y deseo por mí. Finalmente toma con toda su mano mi seno llevándolo hacia su boca, un fuerte gemido brota de mi garganta en cuanto toma mi pezón entre sus labios y lo succiona, empieza a lamerlo y a delinear su contorno con la lengua. Enredo mis dedos entre su cabello castaño y atraigo su rostro mucho más contra mi cuerpo incentivándola para que los devore a favor de nuestro propio placer. Su boca se siente asombrosa, es caliente y habilidosa, no quiero dejar de sentirla por nada del mundo.

Mi sexo urgido y su polla palpitante demandan que meza mi cuerpo contra el suyo, mi ojiverde deja salir un jadeo contra la piel de mi pecho cuando fricciono nuestros sexos; su bulto duro y grueso se clava exquisitamente en mi entrada cada vez que muevo mis caderas, mis pantaletas son un desastre por lo tan mojada que estoy.

Jade con dulces y húmedos besos traslada su boca hacia mi cuello, lo muerde y succiona con esmero dejando un pequeño dejo de ardor por donde se posa su boca, seguramente después encontraré una que otra marca en él, tan solo la idea me humedece aún más.

\- Me encantas...-su aliento amortigua contra mi oído, tomo sus mejillas entre mis manos y guío su boca hacia la mía para besarla nuevamente, definitivamente no tengo suficiente de sus besos.

Ansiosa queriendo sentirla en plenitud tomo el borde de su playera y se la desprendo por la cabeza, sus senos guardados en la lencería de encaje me dejan maravillada, se ve realmente hermosa y tan sexy.

Jade se limita a sonreírme de medio lado y al igual que lo hice yo, dirige una de sus manos al broche trasero de su brasier y lo zafa. En cuanto este cae dejando al descubierto su torso desnudo ante mí, mis pulmones pierden por completo el aire que contenían. A mis ojos les es imposible despegarse de tal maravilla, sus senos son turgentes, perfectos, me quedo vislumbrándolos bobamente por unos segundos.

De un momento a otro siento como Jade sostiene una de mis manos delicadamente, centro mi mirada en su agarre y con mi corazón a tope sigo el camino hacia donde guiaba mi mano, a su propio pecho.

Jadeo emocionadamente. Masajeo su apetecible carne, doy pequeños apretones con firmeza y me excita demasiado al ver como sus pezones disfrutan con mi contacto. La respiración de Jade se altera mucho más, sonrío complacida por tener la dicha de proporcionarle placer a la mujer que amo.

\- Nara... ya no aguanto más...- se queja con la voz ronca de deseo.

\- Yo tampoco...- me abrazo a su cuerpo. Ambas gemimos por la sensación al chocar nuestros pechos desnudos y la presión de mi pelvis contra su erección.

-Ahhh... ¡Joder! - gruñe frustrada elevando ligeramente su trasero de la cama en busca de más fricción con mi vagina, sus manos van a parar a mi culo para apretujarlo con firmeza entre sus dedos, un jadeo involuntario brota de mis labios.

Se siente tan bien rozándose contra mí, no creía que era posible que su pene pudiera sentirse aún más grande, duro y caliente. Ambiciono con desesperación que ingrese en mi interior una y otra vez, sin cesar - Quiero verte...- llevo mi mano a la parte frontal de sus pantalones y torpemente lo comienzo a desabrochar, pensar que sólo esta simple y delgada tela me separa de sentirla completamente, me llena de irritación y de más deseo aún.

\- Santo cielo...- gruño al sentir que cola una de mis manos por debajo de sus prendas, aprovechando me adentro mucho más hasta llegar a su miembro, todo el cuerpo de Jade se estremece por mi toque, fascinada por descubrirla solo con mi tacto rodeo con mis dedos su dura polla y la froto, de arriba hacia abajo, masturbándola. Está mal comparar, pero mi novia es más grande de lo normal, y les lleva mucha ventaja a mis dos ex y a muchos de los modelos "bien dotados" con los que trabajé. Suavemente masajeo sus testículos que se sienten muy pesados.

-Na... Nara...- Gime entrecortadamente, la beso sin previo aviso tragándome sus jadeos y gemidos, su erección se siente hirviendo contra mi mano, es algo realmente fascinante y placentero sentir como cada vena que rodea su miembro palpita sin cesar contra la palma de mi mano.

\- Suficiente - suelta de repente luego de unos segundos- No me quiero correr si no es contigo – Habla con firmeza.

Sin esperar un minuto más y con un movimiento rápido, Jade, nos cambia de posición, ahora era ella la que está sobre mi cuerpo tumbado.

La miro con intensidad a los ojos, se incorpora lentamente de la cama y bajo mi escruta mirada comienza a desprenderse de sus pantalones junto con el bóxer. Un jadeo escapa de mis labios en cuanto queda completamente desnuda, trago audiblemente al ver su gran polla erguida y dura frente a mí, es más grande de lo que imaginé hace momentos; recorro con mi mirada cada parte de su hermoso cuerpo. Jade es realmente preciosa, sus pechos, su abdomen y piernas firmes demuestran el ejercicio diario que hacemos, su piel clara y sus hermosos ojos; todo en ella es perfecto.

La ojiverde me brinda una de sus exclusivas sonrisas y se inclina sobre mi cuerpo, acercando su rostro hacia el mío para unir una vez más nuestras bocas, le correspondo encantada, sus besos se han vuelto mi perdición.

Con nuestras bocas unidas se recuesta sobre mí, sitúa sus brazos a los costados de mi cuerpo para no aplastarme, mi corazón da un vuelco al sentir su pene rozándose directamente contra la parte interna de mi muslo ¡Dios, como anhelaba el sentirlo dentro de mí!. Nunca estuve cómoda con mis ex, pero estar en los brazos de Jade, está bien, estoy cómoda, y estoy ansiosa y feliz por compartir con ella la primera vez que haré el amor.

Mi chica comienza a bajar con besos infartantes por mi cuerpo. Besa y marca la piel de mi cuello, reparte ligeras mordidas y húmedos besos en mis dos pechos, hasta que finalmente llega a la parte baja de mi abdomen, eleva su mirada para encontrarse con la mía y me sonríe con avidez; engancha sus dedos al borde de las únicas dos prendas que me quedan, mi pantalón corto y mi panty, y con un movimiento sumamente erótico los comienza a bajar por mis piernas hasta desprenderlos por completo de mi cuerpo.

\- Hermosa... - suelta Jade mientras aprecia con adoración mi cuerpo desnudo sobre la cama, mi sexo palpita bajo su intensa mirada verde, la necesito con desesperación.

Se sitúa de rodillas entre mis piernas y con sus manos comienza a acariciar dulcemente mis muslos, acercándose con su toque cada vez más hacia mi centro, permanece por unos segundos observándolo con sus pupilas dilatadas y luego dirige su mirada hacia mis ojos, mi corazón da un vuelco al ver la forma en cómo me mira, sus hermosos ojos me demuestran amor y deseo desmedido.

Se inclina sobre mi cuerpo y deposita un casto beso entre medio de mis senos.

-Te amo tanto...- es lo que sale de su boca cuando apega su dura polla contra mi entrada, muerdo mi labio inferior para reprimir el gemido que quiere escapar de mi boca, Jade sólo se limita a ver mi rostro con adoración.

\- Jade... - jadeo con frustración al sentir como juega restregando su erección superficialmente entre mis labios vaginales. Elevo ligeramente mi pelvis en busca de más contacto entre nuestros centros, mi humedad se mezcla con la de ella fundiéndose con cada movimiento de sus caderas.

-Estas tan mojada, mi amor...- comenta mirándome con intensidad, su mano posa firmemente en mi cadera mientras mece tortuosamente su pelvis de atrás hacia adelante, siento mi cuerpo ardiendo con cada roce de su miembro entre mis pliegues, mi calor aumenta considerablemente.

-Haahhh...- gimo al sentir su dura polla presionándose contra mi clítoris - Jade... por favor – ruego rodeando con mis piernas sus caderas acercándola más a mí.

Con tiernos besos regados por mi caliente piel trepa hasta llegar a mi boca - Si te hago daño, sólo me dices y yo me detengo... -murmura mezclando nuestros alientos. Sé que es consciente de su tamaño, y de mi casi nula vida sexual. Sólo le asiento con la cabeza y con mis manos en sus mejillas atraje nuevamente su boca hacia la mía dándole a entender que estoy lista. Sin romper la conexión de nuestros labios, Jade filtra una de sus manos por entre medio de nuestros cuerpos tomando con firmeza su pene, y luego de restregarlo por última vez entre los húmedos pliegues de mi vagina, lo guía hasta mi entrada tan necesitada.

La ojiverde empuja ligeramente su pelvis contra mi cuerpo, enterrándose en mí con lentitud.

\- ¡Dios! - escapa un jadeo involuntario de mi boca cuando siento la cabeza de su falo abriéndose camino hacia mi interior, mi espalda se curva y aferro fuertemente mis manos en la piel pálida de su espalda al sentir su intromisión. Jade gruñe audiblemente, sus cejas se fruncen y sus labios se entre abren dejando salir pequeños jadeos y palabras relacionadas con amor y mi estrechez. Duele un poco; no era la primera vez que tenía sexo pero el no haber estado con nadie por cuatro años tenían que ver de cierta forma.

El tamaño y el grosor de la polla de mi futura esposa nunca lo había experimentado, estaba hirviendo y palpitando dentro de mí, sentía como ajustaba a mi vagina.

Con un fuerte jadeo Jade termina de clavarse por completo en mí – Me masturbé varias veces pensando en este momento...y nada se compara a este momento...y nadie se compara a ti – declara agitada. Su cuerpo está temblando como el mío y una pequeña capa de sudor brilla sobre nosotros. Tras un momento de quietud, Jade centra su mirada en la mía, me sonríe hermosamente y me besa de una forma diferente a las demás. Quiero llorar por todo lo que me está transmitiendo y confesando con ese pequeño beso en mis labios.

-Ahh...- jadeo contra su boca cuando retira su pelvis y la vuelve a chocar contra mi cuerpo, comenzando así, un delirante movimiento con sus caderas. Su miembro ingresa y sale de mí en forma lenta y pausada disfrutando ambas el estar conectada con la otra así tan íntimamente. Su mirada no se aparta de la mía, sus pupilas están dilatadas y sus ojos brillan más que la misma luna en la oscuridad.

-Te amo... - ruge antes de guiar su boca hacia mi cuello. He notado no solo hoy, que le encanta besarlo y morderlo – no tienes una puta idea de lo increíble que es estar dentro de ti, no pienso salir nunca más de tu apretado coño – creía imposible aumentar mi excitación pero con Jade me acabo de dar cuenta que no hay límites. Su soltura para hablarme sucio solo subió otro pico de placer. Deja mi cuello y se mueve a la piel de mi clavícula, la succiona con fuerza mientras no deja de mover en ningún momento sus caderas.

\- Ja... Jade...- gimoteo sin aliento aferrando mis manos a las sábanas de la cama con desesperación, intensifico el agarre que tengo en sus caderas con mis piernas incentivándola a que llegue lo más profundo posible en mi interior. Ella sonríe contra mi piel al notarlo, su boca sigue cambiando de rumbo y se dirige hacia mis pechos besándolos con deseo, mordiéndolos y succionándolos dejando marcas en ellos. Cada caricia y beso suyo están tatuando mi piel y grabando todo mi corazón con su nombre. Es indescriptible sentir su amor y pasión juntos.

\- Sabes exquisito ... - comenta mordiendo mi pezón. Suelto un sonido gutural desde mi garganta que retumba en las cuatro paredes de la habitación; no sabía si era capaz de soportarlo más, nunca en mi vida había sentido tanto placer, sus penetraciones y su boca me estaban llevando al límite.

\- No hemos terminado... - anticipa sabiendo que estoy cerca. Pasan los minutos y con ellos los movimientos de sus caderas empiezan paulatinamente a tornarse más rápidos, en la habitación sólo se escuchan nuestros jadeos y gemidos mezclados con el húmedo sonido de nuestros sexos chocando y el ligero sonido de la cama de diseño antigua.

-Ahh...- brama al dar profundas penetraciones. Centro mi mirada en su rostro muy concentrado en lo que está haciendo, se ve jodidamente sexy con el entrecejo fruncido y las pequeñas gotitas de sudor que le se asoman por la frente, siento como traslada sus manos a mis caderas y entierra sus dedos en ella firmemente para marcar el infartarte movimiento de las estocadas. Su pene se moldea a la perfección entre las paredes de mi vagina, entra y sale con movimientos rápidos y constantes sin dejar de llegar profundamente en mí.

No aguanto más, siento la sangre burbujear por todo mi cuerpo y mi orgasmo arrollador a la vista -Jade... yo... ¡Ahhh!- musito entrecortadamente.

-Solo...solo un poco más mi amor...- Jade jadeaba con desespero, sus embistes son tan certeros ¡Demonios no puedo más con tanto placer inundando mi cuerpo!

Extiendo mis manos hacia su carita y la atraigo hacia mí, la beso con toda la pasión que ella causa en mí, ella me corresponde acallando los gemidos que brotan de mi boca, mi lengua sale a su encuentro pero inesperadamente la toma entre sus labios succionándola. ¡Joder! ¡Esta mujer es mi perdición!

El intenso cosquilleo seguía su veloz construcción en mi vientre, mi mente de un momento a otro se quedó en blanco, sólo era consciente de las manos de mi prometida recorriendo todo mi cuerpo, de su boca maravillosa pegada a la mía y de cómo su polla me llenaba por completo.

Al cabo de unos segundos mi cuerpo colapsa, con unas duras y profundas embestidas más, siento que mis paredes vaginales se contraen alrededor del miembro de mi ojiverde. Miles de colores vislumbran debajo de mis párpados, mi cuerpo se sacude, y todo es tan intenso y delicioso, es la cosa más hermosa y placentera que he sentido en toda mi vida.

Grité el nombre de Jade sobre su boca por mi esperado orgasmo, y lo hago nuevamente cuando mi prometida se estremece a los pocos segundos corriéndose y guturalmente sale mi nombre de sus labios. Su semilla se derrama en mi interior y las pulsaciones de su polla contra las paredes de mi coño sensible extienden nuestro placer.

\- Te amo - Jade se deja caer agotada sobre mi cuerpo; su pecho sube y baja rápidamente, puedo palpar como su corazón retumba eufórico contra mi pecho. Nos quedamos varios minutos unidas por nuestros centros tratando de regular nuestras respiraciones. Mi mente aún no se aclara del todo, no puedo creer todas las sensaciones que la chica sobre mi cuerpo puede producir en mí.

-¿Estas bien?- aleja su cuerpo ligeramente del mío y me analiza con una pizca de preocupación, sólo me limito a asentirle con una gran sonrisa en el rostro tranquilizándola. Ella no tiene idea de lo bien que estoy por esta grandiosa noche que me ha regalado. Nos hemos comprometido y hecho el amor por primera vez.

Ella me corresponde la sonrisa y acerca sus labios a mi boca para brindarme un dulce beso. Me abrazo a su cuerpo de inmediato, no quiero que se aparte de mí en ningún momento, no quiero dejar de sentir su calor.

Abrazadas la una de la otra, el sueño y el cansancio finalmente termina por ganarnos, esa noche mí sueño es invadido por todos los dulces y candentes momentos que había compartido con Jade, los mejores momentos de mi vida.

Continuará...

Este capítulo prácticamente lo escribió mi querida Pau, quien se encargó del smut. Así que Pau, Pau, muchas gracias por apoyarme y tomarte parte de tu tiempo para esto. Ella es una gran escritora y linda persona. ( Pau_CC_5H)

Sorry cualquier palabra mal escrita o frases que no estén bien estructuradas.


	28. Capítulo 26

Descargo de responsabilidad: Los personajes de Victorious no me pertenecen.

Capítulo 26

Pov Jade

La observo dormir profundamente y mi cuerpo tiembla de emoción rememorando lo que pasó en la noche y parte de la madrugada. Es indescriptible lo que vivimos, nunca hice el amor de aquella forma. Todo fue intenso, maravilloso, pasional y romántico. Yo mismo me sorprendo al constatar mi amor y hambre por Nara. Nuestros cuerpos parecían una sola pieza que estuvo separada en dos por demasiado tiempo y urgente necesitaba unirse, así como nuestros corazones. Es como si al fin estuviera en casa y en los brazos destinados para mí. Ni siquiera puedo encerrar en una palabra todo lo que siento. Ya no he podido contenerme para cumplir con mi idea de no tocarla hasta nuestro matrimonio, y con lo ocurrido la noche de ayer, será imposible mantener mis manos fuera de ella.

Recorro con mi dedo su espalda destapada y trato de resistirme para no saltar sobre ella. Su piel se eriza por donde mis yemas tocan y eso me encanta y excita por igual. Bajo despacio la sábana que solo le cubre su parte inferior y gimo ante la vista de su precioso trasero – Eres una tentación andante, mi amor – sonrío inclinándome para besar las señas que mis manos han dejado. Reconozco que soy algo tosca pero me fue imposible controlarme. A diferencia de Nara, a Vega no le gustaba mucho, debía resistirme. En cambio mi ojiazul resultó ser tan pasional como yo. Lo disfrutó; su cara, su orgasmo, sus hermosos ojos…cada parte de su cuerpo amó que lo ame, eso no quita que procuraré cuidarla a ella y a su bendito cuerpo que fue creado para adorar y tentar. Un gruñido sale de mi garganta al pensar en todos esos individuos que la han visto y la seguirán viendo, me llena de celos pero nunca le quitaré algo que tanto disfruta. Muerdo ligeramente una de sus nalgas y voy haciendo un tortuoso camino de besos hasta llegar a su nuca, muevo despacio su claro cabello y mi nariz se empapa de su exquisito olor mezclado con el mío. Mi polla ha estado despierta todo este rato, pero ahora mismo debemos alistarnos para recibir las maletas que nos traerán Liam y Ally e irnos al aeropuerto – Princesa – ronroneo tomando el lóbulo de su oreja entre mis labios – mi amor – la piel de su cuerpo completo está erizada – Nara…

\- Mmm – jadea por mi boca jugando con su cuello. Ella es bastante sensible allí, además de ser uno de mis lugares favoritos porque se destaca su agradable aroma natural – Jade… - aún mayormente dormida voltea un poco su cuerpo y hace a un lado su cabeza para darme más acceso – Ahh – lloriquea al sentir mi caricia en su pecho medio expuesto.

\- Despierta, ya mismo llega tu hermano – pellizco levemente su pezón irguiéndolo. Logro que abra los ojos y ese hermoso cielo azul me saluda.

\- Hola – sonríe ruborizada. Sus labios están colorados y hay una que otra marca por su cuello y pechos.

\- Me he pasado un poco – lamento agachándome hacia ella besándola dulcemente – tendré más cuidado.

\- No me duelen – ríe y un brillo peligroso asoma por sus ojos – me encanta tu lado salvaje – enreda su mano en mi cabello mientras sus labios chocan con los míos. Su lengua traviesa le hace el amor a mi boca y definitivamente voy a explotar.

\- Nara... – gimo cuando su caliente mano atrapa mi falo erecto. Lo acaricia despacio y masturba lento al inicio. Mis labios viajan a su barbilla y cuello, la beso más intenso así como su mano acelera los movimientos. Ella se va sentando y aunque sé que tenemos que viajar no puedo detenerme. Torpemente la siento en mi regazo y de inmediato amaso sus exquisitos pechos, mi boca viaja a ellos pero el golpeteo firme en la puerta irrumpe nuestra pasión – No, no, no – chillo irritada, mi erección duele y late entre los cálidos dedos de mi mujer pero el llamado de Liam impide que continuemos.

\- ¡Espera, nos estamos arreglando! – improvisa, mi ojiazul. Frunzo mis cejas mientras ella se quita de encima de mí y busca una bata para taparse – bebé, ve a tomar la ducha, luego entro yo – me besa de esa forma tan única y como niño obediente hago lo que me dice. No espero que el agua se aclimate cuando entro a la ducha, sino que dejo que el frío chorro quite todo el fogonazo de mi cuerpo. Mi polla sigue como brújula apuntando al norte y no me queda otra que encargarme yo misma. Cerrando mis ojos, y reviviendo la noche anterior logro correrme.

Media hora después me visto con la ropa que Nara me ha dejado. Cepillo mi cabello y noto la ligera marca que me dejó mi mujer, la cubro sutilmente con maquillaje y salgo a saludar a mi cuñado y a su novia – Hola – Ally me sonríe cómplice y es cuando noto la seriedad en Liam y el sonrojo de mi chica.

\- No deberían expresar tanto amor – mi cuñado señala el cuello de su hermana. Es inevitable ruborizarme a la par de Nara y asiento silenciosa – trajimos sus maletas con equipaje para un mes más o menos – Nara va a ducharse y yo me acerco a revisar nuestro equipaje. Definitivamente Ally conoce nuestros gustos porque es muy acertada la ropa que empacó.

\- Está todo – espeta inquieto mi cuñado. Hay tensión en su cuerpo y temo que tenga que ver con la noche entre su hermana y yo.

\- Liam ¿estás bien? – insegura me aproximo a él.

\- No es por ud, Jade – observo a mi pequeña amiga abrazar de la cintura al ojiazul. Desde que se han hecho formalmente una pareja notas lo compenetrados que están.

Liam me platica rápidamente su molestia. Él no quiere que su madre vuelva a explotar a su hermana y beneficiarse como siempre de ella. Me da un resumen de lo manipuladora que puede ser Lily Van Der Woodsen y sumado a lo que Nara me ha contado de ella, sé que no exagera Liam. Le doy mi palabra de no permitir cualquier enredo de esa mujer, peor ahora que Nara es mi mujer y futura esposa. Cuidaré de mi amor hermoso con uñas y dientes – No te preocupes, no dejaré que nadie le haga daño.

Nara sale lista del baño, me quedo como boba viendo lo hermosa que es, y como brilla más que el sol. Observo que toma la pequeña cajita negra de la mesa de noche y se coloca el anillo de compromiso – ¿El tuyo, amor? – interroga ignorando los rostros asombrados de Liam y Ally.

La pareja gaguea torpemente así como el movimiento de sus manos, niego con la cabeza antes de ir con mi mujer – Aquí, bebé – lo saco de mi bolso y se lo entrego. Sutilmente Nara lo pone en mi dedo, besa mi mano para luego sostener mis mejillas y besarme lentamente. La pareja presente sale de esturpor aplaudiendo con algarabía. Nos felicitan y abrazan emocionados. He pasado de no tener nada a tenerlo todo.

En el trayecto al aeropuerto Nara les cuenta con lujos de detalles mi propuesta de matrimonio. Irrumpo en algunas partes del relato por lo demasiado reveladora que está siendo y obviamente por las cejas alzadas de mi cuñado hacia mí. Hablamos también de la salud de mi padre y como era de esperarse, ellos me ofrecen su apoyo incondicional.

\- Apenas pongas un pie en Nueva York la prensa estará sobre ti – advierte, Liam obteniendo la confirmación de Nara. Ha estado casi un año fuera de los medios y sé cuánto amó esa tranquilidad – Y será peor cuando sepan de ustedes dos – esta vez su profunda mirada azul se clava en mí.

\- Seremos prudentes – yo la secundo afirmando con la cabeza, hablamos de ello en la madrugada. Ambas pensamos en el lío que haría la prensa, llegando al consenso mutuo de no hacerlo público por el bien de mi familia. No nos hace feliz esta decisión, por ello espero que todo pase pronto porque desde ya estamos extrañando nuestra vida. Siento la mano de mi novia apretar la mía, observo su hermoso dedo junto con la promesa de un para siempre – Te amo – susurra besando mi mejilla mientras se recuesta en mi hombro. Puedo palpar sus nervios, la entiendo. Me siento igual. No siempre es fácil regresar a un pasado que te marcó.

\- Te amo – le respondo buscando sus labios.

El resto del viaje al aeropuerto la pasamos conversando. Ally delata a mi cuñado contando la declaración de amor que le hizo. Nos reímos por la loca forma de Liam de pedírselo cuando esperaban entrar al baño de un circo que los dos habían visitado por curiosidad de la más pequeña – tan impaciente, cuñado – lo molesto haciendo que las chicas se unan a las burlas.

En medio de risas, juegos y más detalles vergonzosos que Nara y Ally sueltan de los dos, llegamos al aeropuerto. Los hermanos se despiden abrazándose fuertemente y mi amiga y asistente también lo hace – Usted es fuerte, señora…y aquí está listo todo para su boda – sonreímos cómplices. Ella me ha ayudado a organizar cada detalle y apenas volvamos con Nara, nos casaremos. Liam también se despide de mí, me brinda su apoyo y me recuerda lo importante que somos su hermana y yo para él.

La hora de abordar, llega. Otra vez estaré cara a cara con mi pasado.

Continuará...

No me odien, sé que he actualizado muy tarde pero pronto comenzará el desenlace.

Disculpas por cualquier error ortográfico, o palabras mal escritas.

=)


	29. Capítulo 27

Descargo de responsabilidad: Los personajes de Victorious no me pertenecen.

Capítulo 27

El rostro endurecido de Jade le era clara muestra del enojo que procuraba retener, su prometida estuvo tensa todo el viaje y el percibir a la prensa junto con varias personas a la salida del aeropuerto, no ayudaba.

Quiso tomar su mano pero esta vez no estaban solas, los ojos curiosos estaban atentos a sus movimientos y lo que menos quería era que su mujer lidie con el acecho de la prensa por estar involucrada con ella – Yo me encargo – sutilmente pronunció ganándose una mirada severa de Jade – oye...tranquila – le sonrió buscando calmarla. La verdad es que estaba tan nerviosa como Jade, si en Europa fue casi acosada cuando salió del closet, sabía que EEUU sería más despiadado, y no era justo que en momentos como esos ella le agregara más preocupaciones a su pareja.

– Nara – ignoró el llamado de la ojiverde y decidió moverse a hacer algo, Jade necesitaba llegar con su familia – mi amiga – su estómago se revolvió pesadamente al tener que ocultar su relación – necesita ir rápido a la clínica central pero los medios le estorban, ayúdala a salir – prácticamente ordenó al muchacho de seguridad que les acompañó en el vuelo. Frank, su amigo dueño de aerolineas de primera clase, le asignó a un miembro de su equipo de seguridad por posibles filtraciones de información sobre su llegada a América, no se había equivocado. Pese a que viajaron con pocas personas, era obvio que más de uno alertara por redes sociales sus movimientos.

\- No puedo dejarla a usted sola – tontamente respondió sonrojado. Nunca en sus 29 años de vida había visto a una mujer tan bella, además de un cuerpo perfecto. Sin darse cuenta había escaneado una vez más a la mujer frente a él de pies a cabeza, claro que no duró mucho tiempo por el carraspeo de la otra guapa mujer que lo miraba mortalmente – yo…

\- ¡No te dejaré sola! – advirtió Jade al haber escuchado a la ojiazul. La prensa, el idiota mirando a su mujer y el reencuentro con su familia la tenían alterada – busquemos otra salida.

\- Te seguirán y será peor – resopló agotada – hablaré con la seguridad del aeropuerto. Me pueden facilitar a un par de personas…

\- Ahora mismo, señorita – se adelantó el joven para no perder más tiempo.

Jade sobó el puente de su nariz, respiró profundo y confrontó a la oceánica mirada sobre ella – No quiero que nos ocultemos. Te quiero conmigo. Me importa una mierda la prensa – ese era un gran peso sobre su pecho. Ya no era una cría, sabía a lo que se exponía si andaba con alguien del medio.

Nara le sonrió tiernamente – pero esto no necesita tu familia por ahora – le recordó amarga. Ella era partidaria de gritar a los cuatro vientos que estaba enamorada, que amaba a una maravillosa mujer y que se sentía como la persona más dichosa del universo por tenerla – te propongo no esconderlo de tu familia – presurosa dijo al ver el rostro desencajado de su novia – …luego de que tu padre esté mejor, no importará el resto – concluyó obteniendo por fin una sonrisa genuina de la ojiverde.

El muchacho de seguridad hizo como la modelo le pidió, ayudó a salir a la mujer de fuerte temperamento, y personal de seguridad resguardó la salida de la más joven. Se le hacía algo extraña la amistad entre estas dos mujeres, se veían de una forma un tanto confusa a su apreciación personal.

Jade sentía sus manos heladas, el corazón a mil latidos por minutos y su cabeza estaba llena de diversos pensamientos. En ese instante odiaba a la prensa por no darle un respiro a Nara, la quería ahí con ella siendo su soporte como muchas veces lo han sido la una para la otra.

Optó por escapar de sus pensamientos, llevó sus lagunas verdes a observar lo igual que seguía la gran ciudad. Nada había cambiado en esos años superficialmente, nada había cambiado tanto como ella.

El taxista se detuvo frente al gran hospital, con las manos algo temblorosas rebuscó el dinero para pagarle y sus piernas lo estaban aún más cuando tuvo que salir del coche. Las respiraciones profundas hicieron acto de presencia, parte de ella le gritaban que no tenía por qué entrar, que esa gente que le dio la espalda hace mucho tiempo dejó de ser su familia, pero la otra añoraba volver a verlos, hacer las pases con su pasado para poder continuar en paz con su presente.

A pasos lentos avanzó hacia el ala privada del hospital que Quinn le indicó. Su cabeza parecía un reproductor de video mostrándole desde momentos felices de su infancia, hasta cuando la echaron y la dejaron en la calle. La opresión en su pecho aumentó, y sus pasos disminuyeron, la vista comenzó a nublarse por las lágrimas que se agolpaban en sus ojos, como pudo se arrimó a una de las paredes a respirar profundamente. Necesitaba calmarse – Ya pasó – en susurros se repitió. Tontamente pensó que ya había sanado ciertas heridas, pero la verdad era que solo estaban disimuladas en su corazón. Esperó por varios minutos y maldecía en silencio que Nara no estuviera con ella. Su puerto seguro, su hombro, su mujer era a quién necesitaba en ese instante.

\- ¡Está sonando su celular! – la sorprendió una enfermera que pasó por su lado con agria actitud.

Con manos tembleques sacó el móvil de su cartera, no dudo en deslizar su dedo por la pantalla para contestar – Estoy contigo – fue lo primero que escuchó al abrir la llamada. Su salvaje corazón encontró el bálsamo que exigía – Jade, tan pronto pueda iré contigo. Mi amor, esta vez me tienes a mí – sin articular una sola palabra, su mujer conocía lo que estaba atravesando, los miedos, las dudas y la angustia, definitivamente su Nara y ella estaban conectadas de una forma tan íntima y especial – ahora ve...Te amo.

\- Te amo – fueron las dos únicas palabras que logró responder. Con renovadas fuerzas, guardó su celular, enderezó su postura y retomó sus pasos. La hora de enfrentar su pasado, llegó.

Linda se mostraba distante para con la gente a su alrededor. La decepción que cada persona representaba en esa sala de espera impedían que muestre el mínimo afecto hacia ellos.

De reojos observaba por un lado a Justin junto a Cara y el pequeño Charlie, y por otro, los traidores morenos junto con sus hijos. Al estar Edwuard mejor, se les había permitido visitarlo todos juntos para subirle el ánimo. Su marido estaba bastante decaído por el tema de Real y por el engaño de Victoria a su hija, y eso, la punta del iceberg, haberle dado la espalda a Jade.

\- ¿Abuelita, me puedo sentir aquí? – Becka fue tan ágil que ni siquiera la vio acercarse a su sitio.

\- Sí – fue la escueta respuesta que pronunció. Se sentía confundida respecto a la menor, ella no era culpable de nada pero sí era fruto de la traición. Tolerarlos a su alrededor, lo hacía por su marido. Edward, al estar cerca de la muerte había perdonado rapidamente a los morenos, a Justin y le pidió que extienda su misericordia a ellos. Su esposo quería a toda la familia junta para volver a reconstruirla, sin embargo ella en el fondo sabía que era para mitigar la culpa por lo de Jade.

Si la situación hubiese sido diferente, y Edward no hubiera estado a punto de morir, sabía que destruiría a la familia Oliver Vega y ni qué decir de su hijo, era seguro el destierro, pero como dicen…al borde de la muerte, las personas pueden cambiar, se vuelven más blandas y sensibles.

\- ¡Mamá! – el chillido sorpresivo de la niña ojos chocolates sacó a todos de sus cavilaciones. La vieron pararse y correr hacia la entrada de la sala de espera, con la mirada la siguieron sin ninguno imaginar remotamente que Jade West estaba de vuelta.

Continuará…

Siento la demora, por mi trabajo se me complica actualizar. Espero hacerlo más a menudo.

Disculpen cualquier palabra mal escrita, o frase mal redactada.

¡Nos estamos leyendo!

=)


	30. Capítulo 28

Descargo de responsabilidad: Los personajes de Victorious no me pertenecen.

Capítulo 28

Todos observaban la escena atónitos, cada uno semejaba haber visto un fantasma, menos Becka que abrazaba fuertemente a su madre.

Jade dejó escapar algunas lágrimas uniéndose a las de su hija. ¡Cómo había extrañado a esa niña!. Se separaron un instante el cual la menor aprovechó para tocar el rostro de su madre. Hacía tanto sin verla que temía de que fuese una ilusión – Mamá – besó la húmeda mejilla para volver a enterrar la cara en el cuello de ésta. Jade le susurró cuánto la extrañó, lo mucho que la quería y diciéndole lo grande que estaba.

Linda con el corazón en la mano lloraba silenciosa, su hija había vuelto y no era nada parecido al despojo humano que abandonaron. Aquello le dio tranquilidad, así como a su vez un fuerte golpe de culpa la zarandeó. Su hija estaba bien, sí, pero no fue precisamente por ellos. A paso temeroso avanzó hacia su primogénita quien al sentir su presencia la observó sin mediar una sola palabra.

Jade estudió el rostro de su madre. Su altivez que la caracterizaba, la sonrisa deslumbrante y el brillo de sus ojos, no estaban, era como si de pronto su madre solo fuera una señora cansada y mayor. Mentalmente se amonestó, era obvio encontrarla así por el estado de su padre – Madre – colocó a Becka en el suelo, y sonrió cuando sintió que la abrazó fuerte - ¿estás bien?

El deje de preocupación en su voz, terminó de quebrar a Linda. Ver la genuina preocupación en esas hermosas lagunas verdes azuladas derribaron cualquier reparo de correr a abrazarla. Su alma iba puesta en aquel gesto, su corazón palpitaba desmedido y sus brazos temblaban alrededor del fino cuerpo – ¡perdóname, perdóname! - clamó contrita mojando el blazer de Jade con sus lágrimas.

Jade correspondió el abrazo de inmediato, sentir el estremecimiento en el cuerpo de su madre por el llanto desconsolado, removió cada fibra sensible como hija. Sobó su espalda y plantó un par de besos en su cabeza. Dolía su pecho verla en ese estado – te perdono, mamá…shhhh, tranquila – musitó solo para que Linda escuche. Estaba confundida, sin embargo eso no quitaba la verdad de las palabras que pronunció.

Justin no se contuvo más, dejando a Charlie con Cara corrió hacia los miembros de su familia y se unió silenciosamente a ese abrazo. Los tres West buscaban la redención, y la esperanza de su restauración familiar.

Beck sonrió mínimamente, su ex mejor amiga estaba de regreso y todo apuntaba que se había recuperado. En el fondo de su corazón se alegraba por ella pese a los celos que querían hacer acto de presencia al ver la intensa mirada de su esposa a la ojiverde.

Los pensamientos de la morena estaban revueltos, su corazón prácticamente retumbaba en sus oídos y no encontraba la manera de acercarse a la dueña de sus últimos sueños, de pedir también su perdón y por qué no… - ni se te ocurra – abruptamente Cara irrumpió sus silenciosas ganas – Tori, los West te odian – mencionó socarrona aprovechando la distancia que tomó Beck al ir a pasear a su hijo que comenzaba a llorar.

Tori frunció los labios, sus ojos desanimados encararon a la rubia – No tienes por qué restregarmelo – bufó desencantada. Ella sabía perfectamente que si se encontraban allí era por la misericordia de Edward; y con Jade, con Jade no sabía que sentía respecto a ellos.

\- Familiares del Sr. West, pueden pasar – los nervios de Jade volvieron a brotar como espuma de champagne. No sabía que se encontraría al ver a su padre, lo último que recordaba de él era el coraje que sentía hacia ella. Su madre le dio un apretón de confianza y su hermano le palmeó el hombro, habían muchas cosas que aclarar pero por ahora sentir el apoyo de ellos de alguna forma la ayudaba a dar el último paso.

\- Esperen aquí, es un momento familiar – la ojiverde escuchó como detenía a Vega y a la amiga de su mujer. Definitivamente muchas cosas habían cambiado. Hizo contacto visual con su ex esposa y ésta le regaló una pequeña sonrisa, se la devolvió sinceramente, la había perdonado hace tiempo y sabía que también debía tener una charla privada con ella y Beck.

Volvió su mirada al frente entrando a la habitación. Ahí sentado en esa cama de sábanas blancas estaba su padre. El gran Edward West.

\- ¡Jade! – exclamó totalmente asombrado el patriarca de la familia. En seguida sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, y la máquina que leía sus latidos se aceleró asustando un poco al resto de la familia.

\- Tranquilo, padre – otra vez preocupada corrió junto al mayor quien al tenerla cerca la haló para abrazarla.

\- Te fallé – susurró avergonzado. Él podía ser un importante empresario, un tipo duro, pero nada de eso importaba ahora cuando pedía el perdón de su primogénita. Le faltó a su sangre, la abandonó y eso era algo que nunca se lo perdonaría.

Jade había esperado que las cosas marcharan diferente, había esperado rechazos e insultos, pero cuán feliz estaba porque sucedió lo contrario, porque al parecer otra vez serían una digna familia, que se aman, se apoyan, se valoran. Es cierto que le decepcionó un poco que ellos se sientan arrepentidos por conocer la verdad entre ella y Vega, sin embargo no quitaba el mérito por buscar el perdón y reestablecer los lazos familiares.

Linda comenzó a explicar cómo se enteró de la verdad, lo dolida que estaba con los morenos y lo mal que llevaban la idea de Justin de vender Real.

\- No puedo creer que nuestro legado muera – reprochó con pesar Edward mientras miraba a Justin.

El menor West volvió a explicar por enésima vez lo mal que sería quedarse con la empresa luego de la inyección ilegal de capital que hizo Francesco. Le dolía ver en ese estado a sus padres, pero de acuerdo a su pensar, nada se podía hacer.

\- Llegaste demasiado lejos – pronunció decepcionado, Edward. Todo el legado West en la ruina.

\- No quería defraudarte, quería que te sintieras orgulloso de mí – siempre su hermana era la de los logros empresariales, y él no quiso quedar detrás – con Jade perdiendo esos negocios, no fue fácil mantenernos – procuró no reprochar, sabía que no todas las malas decisiones fueron de él solo, Jade les falló al inicio.

Linda miró reprobatoriamente al ojimarrón – Basta de seguir culpando a… - no pudo continuar al ser interrumpida por su misma hija.

\- Tienes razón, acepto mi parte de culpa – la manera calmada en que habló sorprendió una vez más al resto – ¿y si mejor negocias con él para que se retire de la compañía? – por la cara de poker de Justin supo que no le pareció su idea, silenciosamente pensaba qué otra opción podría ayudar a salvar Real.

\- Hablaremos después de ésto. Ahora solo quiero el alta para compartir con mi hija – la sonrisa en el rostro de Edward tranquilizó a todos.  
Lo que se avecinaba probablemente no era fácil, sin embargo la familia optó por atesorar el momento.

Después de una casi larga espera, entró el resto de visitas de Edward. Becka lo abrazó pero procuraba no despegarse de su madre ojiverde quien solo reía.

El moreno sonreía sutilmente pese a la incomodidad que sentía, sobre todo por Linda que no dejaba de lanzar indirectas sin perder oportunidad.

Justin aprovechó para presentar oficialmente a Cara como su esposa y a su pequeño Charlie, que para sorpresa de todos, congenió perfectamente con su tía.

\- Si la sigues mirando así, le harás un agujero en la cabeza – bromeó la rubia acercándose a Tori. La morena rodó los ojos y sin importar los comentarios siguió con su escaneo a Jade. Definitivamente tenía algo diferente que resaltaba la belleza en ella.

\- No pierdas el tiempo, Tori – advirtió sabelotodo.

\- ¿Qué? – preguntó ahora sí enfrentando la verde mirada de Cara.

\- Esa mujer es prohibida para ti – habló suficiente.

\- ¿Lo dices por Beck?

\- No. Lo digo por su anillo de compromiso – prudentemente le señaló la mano izquierda - ¡ves!

El rostro compungido de la media latina quitó la sonrisa burlona de la rubia – Tienes razón – se limitó a decir suspirando agotada.

\- Lo siento, no pensé que… - el sonido del celular de Jade irrumpió a todos. Más de uno se interesó por quién llamaba a la recién aparecida.

\- Amor, dame un momento – separó el celular de su oreja al recibir respuesta – disculpen – extendió a los presentes y se separó de Becka para salir de la habitación a responder tranquilamente su esperada llamada.

\- Creo que ya tenemos nuera – contento gesticuló Edward al imaginar que después de todo su hija había continuado con su vida.

El ojimarrón junto con su esposa y Beck, secundaron la alegría del mayor, pero dos mujeres y media de las presentes, quedaron intrigadas digiriendo aquella noticia que no les causaba ni gota de gracia.

Continuará…

Actualicé lo más pronto que pude.

Gracias por leer esta historia.

Nos estamos leyendo.

=)


End file.
